Une année normale ?
by emiliedion
Summary: Alors que Voldemort a été défait le jour des 17 ans de Harry, nos trois jeunes entament leur septième et dernière année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard où ils pourront enfin vivre une année normale. N'est-ce pas ?
1. Prologue

Avant de commencer, merci à tout ceux et celles qui liront ma Fanfiction ! :)

Je tiens d'abord à préciser que ce premier chapitre, qui est le prologue à mon histoire, est une modification de la fin du 6e tome. J'ai respecté l'oeuvre de J.K. Rowling du mieux que j'ai pu, incluant les événements du 7e tome.

Aussi, je dois vous avertir que ma Fanfic contient beaucoup d'informations appartenant à _Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort_, alors ceux qui n'ont pas lu le 7e tomes sont prévenus !

Je sais que le prologue est long, mais mon but était de le rendre aussi complet que possible. Il s'agit de leur septième année à Poudlard dans tous les détails. Ma fanfic ne se rapporte pas seulement à Ron et Hermione, mais aussi de tous les autres personnages connus de _Harry Potter_ - ainsi que de nouveaux dont j'ai prit la liberté de créer !

Bonne lecture et bon courage ! ^_^

* * *

**Prologue**

Harry n'en revint pas. Il ne comprit pas ce qui se passait. L'Ordre faisait confiance à Rogue, bien qu'il ne fût pas aimé de tous. Le professeur de Potions avait assassiné le meilleur mage de ces temps, le directeur de Poudlard, Dumbledore. Comment une telle chose a-t-elle pu arriver à un sorcier aussi intelligent que le Professeur Dumbledore ? Celui-ci avait-il été aveuglé par la confiance qu'il avait en ce Mangemort ?

Tout ce qui importait à Harry désormais, c'était de tuer Rogue. Tuer Malefoy, qui avait aidé à faire entrer les Mangemorts dans l'enceint de Poudlard. Tuer Voldemort lui-même, pour tous les malheurs qu'il lui a causé et ce, depuis ses tous premiers mois dans ce monde.

Cela faisait bientôt quelques minutes que les Mangemorts et Rogue le traître avaient quitté la tour d'Astronomie, mais Harry, pétrifié par la mort du Professeur Dumbledore, restait immobile. Une explosion d'adrénaline surgit en lui et, serrant les poignets, il prit un élan et se mit à la course contre le professeur de Potions qui avait déjà atteint, avec Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback et Drago, les grandes portes du château. Harry courut comme il n'avait jamais couru, tant poussé par la soif de vengeance que le désir de détruire à tout jamais son ennemi juré. Dans les couloirs au pied de la tour d'Astronomie, des Mangemorts se battaient contre des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et ceux de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Les mages noirs tentaient, maintenant que la tâche de Malefoy était effectuée, de quitter le château. Le vacarme avait réveillé la majorité des élèves et ceux-ci se trouvaient dans les corridors, se demandant ce qui se passait. Harry défilait devant eux, sous le regard ébahis des élèves en pyjamas. Lorsqu'il atteint enfin l'extérieur, il vit la bande de Mangemorts se diriger vers la cabane de Hagrid, qui devait être en plein sommeil à cette heure-ci. Il s'approchait de Rogue et lorsque celui-ci fût aisément à sa portée, Harry s'écria : « Sectum Sempra ! » Mais Rogue, d'un coup de baguette rapide, repoussa son sortilège. Il pétrifia Harry et s'approcha de lui, l'air enragé ou dégoûté.

- Il est faux Monsieur Potter que vous utiliserez mes propres sortilèges contre moi. Sachez qu'il n'est nullement dans mes intentions de vous éliminer – au contraire, mon rôle a toujours été de vous protéger. La mort de Dumbledore n'était pas mon choix, mais bel et bien son destin. Écoutez-moi attentivement et faites exactement ce que je vous dis de faire, continua-t-il en baissant le ton de sa voix, écartant chaque mot. Il ne reste qu'un seul Horcruxe à éliminer dont nous savons qu'il se trouve à l'intérieur même de Poudlard, et nous pensons qu'il s'agit d'un diadème qui appartenait à Rowena Serdaigle. Trouvez-le, détruisez-le et essayez de me contacter le plus tôt possible.

- Rogue ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria Bellatrix, peu après avoir mis feu à la maison de Hagrid.

- Je réglais certaines choses avec Monsieur Potter, s'écria-t-il, dans un ton de victoire. Je le laisse au Seigneur des Ténèbres, bien que j'aimerais moi-même écraser cette vermine, termina-t-il sur un ton de dégoût profond.

- Il faut partir, dit-elle, crédule. Maintenant ! Bonne nuit, Potter !

S'éclipsant vers la forêt, riant d'un ton diabolique, elle fût suivi par Fenrir – qui regrettait de devoir partir si tôt, alors qu'il y avait tant de jeunes sorciers à mordre – ainsi que Severus et Malefoy, qui semblait troublé. Ils disparurent ensemble avec quelques autres Mangemorts – ceux qui avaient pu s'éclipser – dans l'obscurité de la forêt interdite.

Harry cependant demeurait toujours immobile, ne pouvant bouger tant qu'un autre sorcier ne lancerait pas un contre sort. Hagrid, après avoir tenté autant que possible d'éteindre le feu rongeant sa maison, vit un corps gisant au sol un peu plus loin et s'y dirigea. Il reconnut aussitôt Harry. Voyant les membres de l'Ordre approcher – dont Lupin – suivi par Neville, Luna et Ginny, il les appela à l'aide pour libérer le jeune sorcier. Lorsque leur ami Loup-Garou l'en délivra, il leur demanda quelle direction ils avaient pris, question auquel le demi géant s'empressa de répondre. Ils se mirent à leur poursuite vers les bois.

Harry pu se relever, abasourdi et sonné par les paroles du professeur de Potions. Tandis que le groupe de sorciers disparaissait dans la Forêt Interdite – ce dont Harry regrettait, désirant lui aussi se mettre aux trousses des Mangemorts – Hagrid sortit son parapluie et Harry ramassa sa baguette qu'il dirigea avec son ami vers les flammes. À deux, ils furent tôt capables d'empêcher le feu de causer plus de dégâts à la cabane de Hagrid. Celui-ci demanda ensuite ce qui s'était passé au château. Harry expliqua :

- C'est Malefoy qui a fait entrer les Mangemorts dans Poudlard. Ensuite il a désarmé le Professeur Dumbledore, il devait le tuer. Les Mangemorts sont arrivés, suivis de Rogue…

Harry fit une brève pause où il tenta de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, ceux-ci étant trop confus suite aux événements troublants qui venaient de passer. Il continua :

- Malefoy n'a pas été capable de lancer l'_Avada Kedavra_. Donc… c'est Rogue qui… il a tué Dumbledore.

En disant ces mots, l'esprit d'Harry sembla s'être volatilisée un instant : il réalisa qu'il venait de perdre le seul sorcier qui, selon lui, avait la force de tuer son pire ennemi.

- Rogue ? Severus Rogue ? s'écria Hagrid, incrédule et indigné. Tu es bien sûr de ce que tu dis ?

- Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, répondit-il baissant son regard, empêchant ainsi les larmes de s'échapper de ses yeux. C'est lui qui m'a pétrifié, et il m'a dit des choses étranges… Je ne sais pas quoi penser…

- Que t'as-t-il dit ? demanda Hagrid.

- Je ne peux pas en parler, c'était la mission de Dumbledore ainsi que la mienne. Je suppose que maintenant, c'est à moi qu'il revient de la mettre à terme… marmonna Harry. Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas en dire plus… Nous devrions aller au château…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, seuls les Mangemorts qui avaient été touchés étaient toujours à Poudlard, soit morts, soit enchaînés solidement. La majorité des élèves s'était levée et la rumeur du décès de Dumbledore circulait de sorcier en sorcier. En bas de la tour d'Astronomie, gisait le corps inerte du plus grand Directeur que Poudlard n'ait jamais porté. Harry s'accroupit à côté de la dépouille où arrivaient de plus en plus de professeurs et d'élèves. Une larme roula sur la joue de Harry et vint se poser sur le visage du vieil homme. Elle fût suivie d'une autre. Et d'un flot de larmes. Ne pouvant plus se retenir, Harry éclata en sanglots douloureux. Tous les gens alentours étaient abasourdis, tristes et accablés. Hermione et Ron, sur qui la potion Felix Felicis semblait prendre fin, arrivèrent à la course rejoindre Harry, contournant les autres élèves et professeurs. Ils restèrent ainsi autour du corps de Dumbledore, se recueillant pendant un moment.

Puis, le Professeur McGonagall exigea aux élèves de retourner se coucher, annonçant des funérailles dignes pour Dumbledore le lendemain même. Avant d'aller au lit, Harry, Ron et Hermione restèrent dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Lorsque celle-ci fût vidée, Harry leur expliqua comment cela s'était déroulé et rapporta ce que Severus lui avait dit.

- Je ne sais pas quoi penser des paroles de Rogue, dit-il ensuite. Un Horcruxe à Poudlard ? Où Voldemort aurait-il pu l'entreposer ? Il devait connaître beaucoup de secrets de Poudlard, peut-être plus que nous. Comment le trouver ? Comment le détruire ?

Hermione se leva du sofa et fit les cent pas. Croire ou ne pas croire les paroles de Severus ?

- Peut-être nous mène-t-il sur une fausse piste, dit-elle. Ou peut-être dit-il la vérité… C'est difficile de juger, maintenant qu'il a… qu'il a fait ce qu'il a fait…

- Et si c'est faux qu'il s'agit du dernier Horcruxe et que nous affrontons Voldemort…

- Nous sommes cuits, termina Ron. Vous allez peut-être me trouver fou ou naïf, mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il s'agisse d'une trappe… S'il y a un vrai Horcruxe ici, que nous le trouvons et que nous réussissons de le détruire, c'est évident qu'il n'a pas menti – il ne nous laisserait pas détruire un Horcruxe aussi facilement que Lucius a fait en deuxième année. Risquer la perte de son maître pour nous mener sur une fausse piste ? Peu probable. S'il n'y a pas de Horcruxe, c'est qu'il a menti. Pour l'instant, nous en avons au moins un – encore faut-il trouver un moyen de le détruire.

- Nous détestons Rogue, mais Dumbledore lui faisait confiance… Maintenant, il l'a tué… C'est difficile de savoir ce que nous devrions croire… Nous n'avons rien d'autre à faire pour l'instant, sinon d'attendre de quitter Poudlard, dit Hermione.

- Et je n'y reviendrai pas, ajouta Harry. Il est de mon devoir de trouver et détruire les Horcruxes… Autant donc profiter du moment que nous avons ici pour essayer de mettre la main sur celui-ci, bien que je ne sache pas où chercher…

- Peut-être reste-t-il un seul Horcruxe, si Rogue a dit vrai.

- Au fait, j'ai oublié de vous mentionner…

- Quoi donc ? demanda Hermione, soudainement inquiète.

- Ça ne te plaira pas, Ron – pas plus que ça me plait. Lupin, Neville, Luna et Ginny… Ils se sont dirigés vers la forêt à la poursuite des Mangemorts, pendant que j'étais pétrifié. C'est Lupin qui m'a libéré…

- ET TU NE M'EN AS PAS PARLÉ PLUS TÔT ? s'écria Ron, visiblement inquiet.

- Tout est arrivé en même temps ! Je n'y pensais plus, nous ne parlions que de la mort de…

- Je pars à sa recherche.

- Non, Ron ! s'exclama Hermione. Il est beaucoup trop tard pour agir – il l'était déjà quand Harry s'est réveillé… Pour l'instant, il n'y a rien à faire, dit-elle à ses deux amis. Avec les événements de ce soir… Je crois qu'il serait mieux que nous nous reposions. Nous serons demain plus aptes à réfléchir, à penser à autre chose…

Ron et Harry prirent l'escalier pour le dortoir des garçons, alors qu'Hermione s'en alla seule du côté des filles. Sans se dire un mot supplémentaire, les garçons se changèrent et se mirent au lit. Ron s'endormit rapidement malgré son inquiétude, mais il en fût autrement pour Harry qui, lorsqu'il fermait ses yeux, ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir un jet de lumière verte s'attaquant à Dumbledore et celui-ci gisant au pied de la tour d'Astronomie. Les événements le torturèrent et l'empêchèrent de dormir, mais la fatigue l'emporta et Harry sombra dans un sommeil profond mais mouvementé.

Le lendemain, immédiatement après le petit-déjeuner, les élèves, professeurs et autres invités se regroupèrent à l'extérieur, autour du cercueil de Dumbledore. Le ciel était couvert par de larges morceaux de ouate blanche, mais parfois le soleil réussissait avec toute sa splendeur de percer les nuages. L'air était frais et léger. Un discours fût prononcé par certains enseignants, dont le professeur McGonagall. Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore, apparût dans le ciel et lança, en l'honneur du professeur, une longue plainte remplie de mélancolie qui envahit le cœur de chacun d'une profonde tristesse. La cérémonie fût longue et très lourde à porter pour les nombreux élèves qui aimaient leur directeur. Lorsque le cercueil fût finalement enterré sous terre sur le terrain même de l'école, certains quittèrent les lieux alors que d'autres restaient près de la tombe du Professeur.

Cette journée-là, Ginny, Neville et Luna, qui manquaient toujours, ne se montrèrent pas, ce qui angoissa autant les trois jeunes amis. Un peu avant l'heure du déjeuner, Harry, Ron et Hermione quittèrent la tombe de Dumbledore et se dirigèrent vers les toilettes des filles – celles de Mimi Geignarde – afin de discuter des Horcruxes : ils devaient profiter de tous leurs jours disponibles avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

- J'y ai beaucoup songé avant de m'endormir hier soir, commença Hermione. Des lieux que nous connaissons, il n'y en a que quelques-uns qui conviendraient pour cacher un Horcruxe.

- J'ai pensé à la Chambre des Secrets, dit Harry. Je me demande s'ils l'ont condamnés.

- J'y ai aussi pensé, répondit Hermione. Nous devrons vérifier un à un tous les lieux possibles. J'ai ensuite pensé à la Salle sur Demande. Tu y as toi-même caché ton livre de potions.

- La Salle sur Demande n'est-elle pas une cachette trop facile ? demanda Ron.

- Peut-être pensait-il être l'un des rares à avoir découvrir ce secret de Poudlard, répondit Harry. Ça ne coûte rien de chercher, bien que ce soit un vrai fouillis là-dedans.

- Harry, as-tu le collier avec toi ?

- Oui, mais je ne sais vraiment pas comment le détruire. On pourrait essayer certains sortilèges, mais je ne pense pas qu'on pourra vaincre aussi facilement la magie de Voldemort – il nous faudrait un sortilège particulièrement puissant.

- Mais tu te rappelles comment tu as détruit le journal de Tom Jedusor ? demanda Ron. Une dent de basilic. Nous ne l'avons plus, mais au moins nous savons qu'on pourrait peut-être le détruire à l'aide d'un objet magique tout aussi puissant.

- Dumbledore a dû détruire la bague, peut-être y a-t-il quelque chose d'assez puissant pour détruire les Horcruxes. Nous devrons éventuellement y aller.

Les trois jeunes allèrent manger et lorsque leurs ventres furent pleins et qu'ils se sentirent étrangement confiants, ils retournèrent dans la salle de bain où ils pourraient accéder à la Chambre des Secrets. Harry parla fourchelang à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit, comme trois ans auparavant. Tous trois descendirent, même Ron, qui s'était proposé pour rester en haut et surveiller l'entrée de la Chambre. Harry supposa que si le diadème était quelque part ici, c'était dans la grande salle où il avait dû se battre avec le basilic. Ils fouillèrent de fond en comble, mais ne trouvèrent rien, hormis le cadavre du reptile.

- Pensez-vous que ses dents contiennent encore du poison ? demanda Ron. On pourrait l'utiliser pour détruire le Horcruxe.

- Si nous sommes capable de lui en retirer une, répondit Hermione, ça devrait fonctionner. Nous n'y avons même pas songé en venant ici, tu es un géni Ron !

- Je suis heureux que tu le remarques enfin, dit-il sur un ton fier et réjoui. Je ne pense pas que le Horcruxe soit ici, ajouta-t-il. Il risquerait ainsi que le basilic le dévore ou le détruise s'il se trouve dans les tunnels. Nous devrions aller chercher ailleurs.

Sur ces paroles, ils prirent un croc assez facilement – la gencive ayant ramollie avec le temps – puis ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la Chambre et s'orientèrent directement vers la Salle sur Demande, désirant vérifier si l'objet pourrait s'y trouver. Lorsqu'ils y entrèrent, voyant la quantité de choses entassés dans la pièce, ils décidèrent de se séparer et de chercher chacun dans un secteur. Ron s'écria « Accio diadème ! », mais aucun objet ne fût attiré vers lui. Il tenta ensuite « Accio Horcruxe! » Cependant, selon Hermione, l'objet était sûrement ensorcelé pour résister à ce genre de sortilège. Après une heure entière, ils n'avaient fouillé que le tiers de la Salle sur Demande, puisqu'ils devaient déplacer les objets un à un pour s'assurer qu'ils ne passaient pas à côté. Harry eut un impression de déjà vu : regardant autour de lui, il remarqua que c'était l'endroit où il avait caché son livre de potions. Il voulu vérifier si le livre y était toujours. Il tenta de se rappeler spécifiquement de l'endroit où il l'avait disposé. Selon ses souvenirs, il l'avait placé derrière un buste étrangement orné, sur une étagère. Il le trouva et sourit. Puis, son sourire se figea : il avait oublié ce que le buste portait. Sur sa tête, était posé un diadème. « Le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle », songeait-il. Il le prit dans ses mains et le regarda, si étonné qu'aucune autre émotion ne lui vint. Puis il se mit à rire. Un rire de soulagement, de surprise, un rire qui sonnait presque comme de la folie. Cela attira l'attention de ses deux amis, qui furent d'abord sceptiques. Mais lorsqu'il leur tendit le diadème, un large sourire s'afficha sur leurs visages.

- C'est derrière le diadème que j'avais caché le livre ! Si j'avais su… Si seulement j'avais su !

- Comment savoir s'il s'agit vraiment d'un Horcruxe ? demanda Ron, heureux mais perplexe. Si jamais ce n'en est pas un, il serait idiot de tenter de le détruire…

- Si ce n'en était pas un, répondit Hermione, je crois qu'il serait venu à toi quand tu as lancé le sortilège d'attraction. Mais il n'a pas été attiré. Je pense que cet objet a donc subit un enchantement assez puissant pour repousser ton _Accio_… Ce qui me laisse supposer que c'est bel et bien un Horcruxe ! Harry, sort le collier !

Harry posa le collier devant lui et, levant le croc du basilic, le transperça. Harry ressenti un choc suite à sa destruction et une fumée noir s'échappa de l'objet, comme si celui-ci laissait échapper son dernier souffle de vie. Il répéta le même geste pour le diadème qui se fendit en deux avant d'éclater en une multitude de morceaux, puis comme du sable fin. Tous trois se regardèrent.

- C'est tout ? dit Ron, incrédule.

- Oui, il ne reste plus qu'à tuer le mage le plus maléfique de nos jours, répondit Harry, sarcastiquement.

- Je voulais dire qu'il n'y a plus d'Horcruxe ? Que Rogue avait dit la vérité ? Si nous suivons notre plan, il nous faut…

- Contacter Rogue, aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse paraître… Nous devons retrouver le tueur de notre directeur pour lui demander conseil, ça me semble ironique…

Lorsqu'ils descendirent à la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, la rumeur du retour des trois élèves de Poudlard manquants circulait. Ils coururent jusqu'à l'infirmerie où tous trois étaient étendus, se faisant soigner par Mme Pomefresh. Celle-ci les invita à quitter, mais Neville s'écria :

- Non ! Laissez-les entrer, ce sont nos amis.

- D'accord, mais pas trop longtemps ! Vous vous êtes battus à des Mangemorts, vous nécessitez beaucoup de repos !

Elle regarda les jeunes un après l'autre et quitta. Harry se dirigea vers Ginny et lui prit la main, attendant leur récit. C'est Neville qui prit la parole :

- Nous nous sommes mis aux trousses des Mangemorts avec Lupin et Maugrey, commença-t-il. J'ai été le premier à les rattraper – vous connaissez ma haine pour Bellatrix. J'ai lancé un sortilège pour les empêcher de passer, mais Rogue et Malefoy étaient beaucoup trop loin devant. Nous nous sommes battus pendant assez longtemps. Luna s'est fait toucher par un sort et a été inconsciente le reste du combat.

- Maintenant, je vais bien, dit Luna, sourire au visage.

- Bellatrix allait lancer un _Endoloris_ sur Ginny, alors je n'ai pas hésité : j'ai lancé le Sectumsempra sur elle – je n'aurais pas osé lancer un des sorts impardonnables. Elle est morte au bout de son sang puis que Fenrir ne connaissait pas de sortilège pour l'empêcher de saigner. Après ce qu'elle a fait endurer à mes parents, je suis content qu'elle ait souffert pendant sa mort, dit Neville, presque honteux.

- Neville, tu as bien fait, le rassura Hermione. Le ministère te pardonnera d'avoir tué une Mangemort aussi meurtrière que Bellatrix. Je serais même surprise que tu ne sois pas récompensé !

- Mais ce n'est pas tout, ajouta Ginny. Lupin a tué Greyback !

- Quoi ? Alors vous êtes deux à avoir obtenu vengeance ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Quatre, rétorqua Harry. La mort de Bellatrix me fait du bien, et je suis certain que Ron n'est pas déçu de la mort de celui qui a défiguré son frère.

- Pour sûr ! s'exclama Ron.

Après les événements de la veille, c'est avec le cœur plus léger qu'ils quittèrent l'infirmerie. Ils étaient toujours aussi attristés par leurs aventures, mais avec tout ce qui s'était passé au cours de leur journée, ils n'étaient que plus motivés et convaincus d'une victoire.

- Tu t'imagines ! s'exclama Ron. Bellatrix et Fenrir ! Je serais étonné que les gens ne soient pas reconnaissants à Lupin de nous avoir débarrassé de ce fou furieux !

- Je suis convaincue que Lucius à Azkaban sera très heureux d'en entendre parler !

Tous trois rigolèrent et retournèrent vers la Salle Commune. Puis, la cicatrice d'Harry se mit à brûler plus intensément que jamais : Voldemort venait d'apprendre la mort de Dumbledore, mais aussi de deux de ses pantins les plus fidèles ainsi que la capture de plusieurs de ses Mangemorts.

- Je pense que Rogue est arrivé auprès de Voldemort, s'exclama Harry après un gémissement de douleur. Il vient de tout lui raconter et il n'a pas l'air très content de la mort de Bellatrix et Fenrir – mais il est très satisfait de la mort de Dumbledore.

- Malefoy doit être terrorisé en présence de _Vous-savez-qui_, il a dû se jeter dans les bras de sa mère ! Comment va-t-on contacter Rogue ? demanda Ron.

- Nous devrions aller fouiller dans son bureau cette nuit, suggéra Harry. Si ses intentions étaient de me contacter, il a dû me laisser quelque chose…

Lorsque la nuit fut tombée et que tous les élèves dormaient, les trois descendirent et se placèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité – qui était désormais beaucoup trop petite pour les trois ensembles. Les garçons devaient se plier les jambes afin que la cape cache leurs chevilles et leurs pieds.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au bureau de Rogue, ils n'eurent qu'à utiliser un _Alohomora_ pour ouvrir la porte. Ils prirent soin de la fermer et utilisèrent leurs baguettes pour faire de la lumière dans la pièce. Hermione inspectait sa bibliothèque, Ron regardait les étagères et Harry fouilla le bureau. Le dernier tiroir était vide, hormis une petite clé dorée cachée sous la doublure du fond du tiroir.

- Une clé pour quoi, d'après vous ? demanda-t-il.

- Il y a un petit coffre sur l'étagère, là, à côté d'une bouteille de polygonum.

- Un des ingrédients importants pour le Polynectar, dit Hermione. Essaie de l'ouvrir.

Il prit le coffre qu'il déposa sur le bureau. Lorsqu'il y enfonça la clé, un cliquetis se fit entendre et le coffre s'ouvrit. À l'intérieur, se trouvait une petite fiole dans lequel un liquide vaporeux argenté se mouvait. Dessous, se trouvait un papier où il y était écrit que cela ne s'adressait qu'à Harry.

- On dirait un souvenir, dit Harry. Je me demande ce que cela signifie…

- C'est ce que nous allons voir…

Ils décidèrent de se diriger tout de suite vers le bureau de la direction où se trouvait la Pensine de Dumbledore. Heureusement pour eux, le mot de passe n'avait pas changé depuis le décès de celui-ci et visiblement, il n'y avait personne et les personnages des tableaux dormaient. S'ils restaient silencieux, ils ne se feraientt pas prendre. Harry vida le flacon dans la Pensine et y plongea. Il y découvrit toute la vérité sur le passé de Rogue; comment il était ami avec Lily; comment avait été sa jeunesse; comment il avait découvert que Voldemort aurait un ennemi et qu'il avait sans le vouloir dénoncé le fils même de son amie; comment il regrettait amèrement son action et comment il avait par la suite décidé d'être fidèle à Dumbledore; comment il avait obéi à chaque décision de Dumbledore mais surtout, pourquoi le directeur était décédé.

Dans la bague – le Horcruxe – se trouvait un poison mortel qui coula sur les doigts du directeur lorsqu'il le détruisit. La mort prenait de plus en plus d'expansion, s'étendant jusqu'au poignet de Dumbledore. Celui-ci était allé voir Rogue qui pu cesser le poison d'infecter, mais il lui avait annoncé que le poison reprendrait son expansion et que d'ici un an, le sortilège qu'il avait utilisé n'allait plus être efficace. Sa main était morte.

Harry vit comment Rogue rapportait tous les plans de Voldemort à Dumbledore, comment il avait annoncé avoir fait le serment inviolable avec la mère de Drago, et comment Dumbledore lui avait demandé de le tuer.

- Drago n'est pas un meurtrier, avait-il dit. Ne le laisse pas me tuer : fais-le à sa place.

Harry ressorti de la pensine interloqué. Si ce souvenir n'était pas truqué - s'il l'était, il était parfait - alors Rogue n'était pas un partisan de Voldemort. Il était même ami de sa mère et malgré la haine qu'il dévouait à Harry, il avait passé son temps à le protéger. Il raconta le souvenir à ses amis qui étaient maintenant aussi confondus que lui. Ils commencèrent à s'agiter et à parler beaucoup plus fort, ce qui réveilla certains tableaux.

- Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous dans le bureau de la Directrice à une heure pareille ?

Ils ne prirent pas le temps de répondre et sortirent du bureau, récupérant le souvenir de la pensine et décidant de retourner le plus rapidement possible à leur Salle Commune.

- Wouah, s'exclama Hermione. Je ne pensais pas découvrir une telle chose venant de Rogue – surtout maintenant que Dumbledore a été tué de sa main… Nous devrions le contacter aussi tôt que possible, bien que je ne sache pas comment nous pourrions nous y prendre…

- Nous pourrions envoyer un hibou, suggéra Ron.

- Beaucoup trop facile à intercepter, répondit Hermione.

- Nous pourrions le rejoindre au 12, Square Grimmaurd, proposa Harry.

- Mais le gardien du secret était Dumbledore et il est mort… Tout le monde peut maintenant voir la maison, expliqua Hermione. Mais il y a une chance pour qu'il n'y ait encore personne, je vais vérifier.

Hermione se leva et pris de la poudre de cheminette qu'elle lança dans le feu après avoir dit clairement « 12, Square Grimmaurd ! ». Elle mit la tête dans le feu et y resta pendant une minute. Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle affichait un large sourire au visage.

- Rogue est là et il est seul, il semblerait que c'est vraiment notre jour de chance ! D'abord le Horcruxe, ensuite nous les avons détruits, et maintenant, on peut contacter Rogue ! J'avoue que ça me semble suspect, dit finalement Hermione, réalisant soudainement que tout semblait trop facile.

- C'est presque trop beau pour être vrai ! s'exclama Ron. Comme si nous avions tous les trois pris du Felix Felicis.

Hermione le regarda et se mit à réfléchir. Elle lui demanda ensuite :

- Est-ce que je suis la seule à m'être sentie étrangement confiante et énergique après avoir mangé ce matin ?

- Je pensais que c'était l'effet du café, mais maintenant que tu en parles… répondit Harry.

- Vous pensez que quelqu'un aurais mis du Felix Felicis dans nos breuvages ce matin ? demanda Ron. Moi je regardais Hermione tout bêtement ce matin et je me disais que… coupa-t-il.

- Que te disais-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

- … Que… tu avais une mèche de cheveux de travers, ça m'a fait rire et j'ai pensé que c'était pour ça que j'étais de bonne humeur.

- Charmant, se contenta de répondre Hermione pendant qu'Harry toussota, comme agacé par le mensonge de Ron. Puis il dit :

- Vous pensez que Rogue a mis du Felix Felicis dans nos potions pour que nous trouvions ce que nous cherchions aussi rapidement ? Mais il n'a pas pu le faire puisqu'il était plus à l'école, et je serais étonné qu'un étudiant de Poudlard mette de cette potion dans nos breuvages.

- Et s'il avait demandé aux elfes de maison de s'en charger pour lui ? avança Hermione.

- Nous n'avons qu'à vérifier, répondit Ron, simplement.

Ils quittèrent une fois de plus la Salle Commune pour se diriger cette fois-ci vers les cuisines du château où les petites créatures aux oreilles pointues se trouvaient. Ils chatouillèrent la poire sur un tableau qui, lorsqu'elle rie, se transforma en poignée de porte, ce qui leur permit d'entrer en douce dans la cuisine. Dobby apparut à la vue d'Harry Potter et se jeta à ses pieds.

- Monsieur Harry Potter ! s'écria-t-il. Qu'est-ce que Dobby peut-il faire pour Harry Potter ? demanda-t-il, s'inclinant si bas que son nez frôla le plancher.

- Je voulais savoir si quelqu'un vous a demandé de mettre du Felix Felicis dans nos petits-déjeuners ?

- Oui, Harry Potter, répondit Dobby. Le professeur Dumbledore est venu voir Dobby dans la journée d'hier –avant son tragique décès – et il m'a remis une petite flasque. Monsieur le Directeur a personnellement demandé à Dobby d'en mettre dans vos trois verres dès le lendemain matin si jamais il lui arrivait quoique ce soit. J'espère que Harry Potter n'en veut pas à Dobby, mais Dobby se devait d'obéir à son maître, et Dumbledore était un très bon maître, ça, oui !

- Merci, Dobby, répondit-il. Tu as bien fait. Bonne nuit ! s'exclama-t-il avant de quitter avec ses trois amis la cuisine.

- Voilà qui explique notre chance d'aujourd'hui ! dit Ron. Bon, est-ce que nous allons voir Rogue ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

- Nous devrions, puisque nous savons qu'il est présentement seul là-bas, répondit Hermione. Le plus tôt sera le mieux – bien qu'il soit déjà tard et que je me sente plutôt fatiguée. Allons-y.

Ils retournèrent à la tour des Gryffondors et passèrent un après l'autre par la cheminée pour se rendre au 12, Square Grimmaurd. Le salon était sombre, n'étant éclairé que par les rayons perlés de la lune qui se posait sur le vieux planché sombre de la maison. Sur un sofa était assis Rogue qui se leva promptement lorsque le premier avait mit pied dans l'ancienne demeure des Black. Il les félicita d'abord de la rapidité avec laquelle ils avaient agis.

- Je suppose que Felix vous a beaucoup aidé dans vos démarches, dit-il. Je suis réellement étonné que vous ayez été aussi vite, ajouta-t-il. Il semblerait que ça sert, d'être une « je-sais-tout ».

- Je n'en reviens toujours pas que vous ayez tué Dumbledore…

- J'ai voulu renoncer, je ne voulais plus le faire. Mais Dumbledore m'y a obligé, il m'a fait comprendre que nous ne pouvions pas laisser Drago faire ça… Vous avez vu mon souvenir alors vous savez de quoi je parle. Je tiens à vous préciser que cet endroit est toujours aussi sécuritaire qu'il l'était, bien que c'était Dumbledore qui était Gardien du Secret.

- À qui en a-t-il légué la responsabilité ? demanda Hermione.

- Vous êtes perspicace, Miss Granger. C'est écrit dans son testament que c'est à Monsieur Potter qu'en revient le devoir puisqu'il est par le fait même le propriétaire de la résidence.

- Alors je dois faire attention à qui je parle du 12, Square Grimmaurd. Vous êtes donc en sécurité ici ? demanda Harry.

- Bien sûr que non, répondit-il. Pensez-y : c'est le repaire de l'Ordre du Phénix et ils sont tous convaincus que je suis un Mangemort et que j'ai… tué le Professeur Dumbledore par pur obéissance au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Nous ne pourrons donc plus vous voir ici ? demanda Hermione.

- Non, affirma-t-il. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je dois vous parler maintenant des plans du Professeur Dumbledore.

- Il avait déjà prévu tout ça ?

- C'est le cas, répondit-il. Il m'a d'abord demandé de vous rappeler ce passage de la prophétie : « _mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... »_. C'est selon lui ce qui vous aidera à vaincre Dumbledore, mais vous devez le comprendre par vous-même.

- C'est l'amour, répondit Harry.

- Les amis et la famille, précisa Hermione. Voldemort n'en a jamais eu : il n'a eu que des pantins et n'a jamais voulu considérer personne comme étant sa famille. Vous pensez que cet amour serait assez puissant pour détruire Voldemort ? Et comment l'utiliser ?

- Vous avez à moitié raison, mais à moitié tort. Il faut d'abord que vous sachiez qu'il reste encore deux Horcruxes, les deux se trouvant dans des êtres vivants.

- Ça fout la chair de poule ! s'exclama Ron. Je croyais que nous avions terminé de détruire les Horcruxes !

- Non et vous allez comprendre pourquoi : nous pensons que l'un de ces deux Horcruxes se trouve être Nagini, le serpent de _Vous-savez-qui_. Et le second est ici, dans cette pièce, avec nous…

Tous se turent, ne sachant pas trop quoi en penser. Est-ce que Rogue disait vraiment qu'Harry était un Horcruxe ?

- Vous voulez dire que… commença Harry.

- Oui, répondit Voldemort. Le Professeur Dumbledore a beaucoup songé à la connexion qui vous unissait à _Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom_. Nous pensons donc que lorsqu'il a tué votre mère Lily, il a sans le vouloir fabriqué un dernier Horcruxe en vous…

- Vous voulez dire que pour tuer Voldemort, s'exclama Hermione à voix forte, il va falloir tuer Harry ?

- Oui, mais laissez-moi continuer… Le pouvoir mentionné par la prophétie se trouve bien être l'amour. L'amour qu'une mère a pour son fils lorsqu'elle se sacrifie pour lui sauver la vie. Harry est immunisé contre Voldemort, même lorsqu'il aura dépassé le cap des 17 ans.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Harry, confus. Dumbledore m'a dit que je ne serais en sécurité que jusqu'à ma majorité !

- Mais Voldemort a utilisé votre sang lorsqu'il est revenu parmi nous. Ce sang que vous aviez à l'âge de 14 ans. La protection dont vous bénéficiez circule à même ses veines. Il ne peut pas vous tuer, mais il ne le sait pas ! Il croit que lorsque vous aurez 17 ans, il pourra en finir avec vous. Il tentera de vous tuer, mais il ne tuera que l'Horcruxe – vous ne pouvez mourir de sa main. Alors qu'il croira vous avoir détruit, vous ne serez qu'assommé ou inconscient. « _Mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... »_. Autrement dit : vous ne pouvez mourir tant que Voldemort vit.

Ils prirent quelques minutes pour digérer les suppositions de Dumbledore – qui semblaient très logiques, quoique troublantes. Harry devrait se laisser tuer par Voldemort – était-ce une ruse de Rogue ? Une manière lâche de tuer Harry ? Ce fut Hermione qui brisa le silence la première.

- Il nous faut un plan complet qu'il faudra suivre à la lettre. Nous devons le faire ce soir même et ce, quitte à ne pas dormir cette nuit. Selon moi, le plus tôt nous agissons, plus vite ce sera fait et nous évitons le plus de dégâts possibles.

- Vous avez tout à fait raison, approuva Rogue. Mais vous devez quand même terminer l'année scolaire et faire tous vos examens avant de passer à l'action.

Ils élaborèrent alors un plan qu'ils ne qualifiaient pas de parfait (puisqu'il s'agissait de laisser Voldemort tuer Harry) mais en lequel ils avaient confiance.

Leurs examens arrivèrent peu de temps après et ce fut dans l'angoisse des événements à venir qu'ils les passèrent. Ils furent quand même satisfaits de leurs performances aux examens – sauf celui de divination – et espéraient donc passer tous leurs cours avec une note suffisamment élevée.

Ils quittèrent ensuite bientôt le château, prenant le train pour retourner à leurs maisons respectives. Harry lança un regard désespéré vers son école, envers laquelle il avait beaucoup d'attachement. Il espérait que ça ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'il pourrait la regarder. Harry avait peur : il ne voulait pas mourir, mais était motivé à l'idée d'affronter une fois pour toutes son ennemi juré et ainsi venger la mort de ses parents, mais aussi le décès de plusieurs de ses proches. Cedric Diggory, Sirius Black, Dumbledore… aucun d'eux ne devait être mort en vain. Il était de son devoir de terminer le règne de terreur causé par Voldemort. Il serra les poings et observa l'école aussi longtemps que possible, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparu derrière les arbres.

Le Jour approchait : Harry et Ron se préparaient, le rouquin transplanant pour rejoindre Harry chez sa tante et son oncle – qu'on entendait crier chaque fois qu'un craquement sonore retentissait dans la chambre d'Harry. Ils n'eurent que peu de nouvelles d'Hermione qui semblait passer son été avec d'autres amies, mais il semblait cependant qu'elle allait bien. Puis le Jour arriva : le 30 juillet, la veille de la date d'anniversaire d'Harry. Dès le lendemain, Voldemort se croirait capable de tuer le jeune Potter. Il fixait son reflet dans le miroir, debout dans sa chambre, observant la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. Il pensait à tout ce que cette marque signifiait, tout ce qu'elle lui avait infligée au courant de sa vie. Il se dit que tout ce qui était mauvais dans sa vie allait définitivement prendre fin le soir même, qu'une vie épanouie s'offrirait à lui suite à la destruction de Voldemort, qu'il pourrait enfin vivre tranquillement comme un jeune homme normal. Parce que même si son adolescence à Poudlard avait jusqu'à ce jour avait compté les plus belles années de sa vie, elles avaient aussi été les plus douloureuses et les plus marquantes. Enfin il pourrait profiter de sa vie à pleine capacité, sans être constamment inquiet des faits et malheurs qui l'entourent. Bien qu'il avait peur d'avoir à affronter la mort, il souriait. Car ce n'était pas que son avenir qui en serait changé, mais celui de toute la communauté des sorciers, celui de ses proches et de ses amis. Il se sentirait enfin libéré de toutes les pressions qui pesaient sur lui depuis ses débuts dans le monde des sorciers.

Il descendit à la cuisine où la tante Pétunia préparait à Dudley un déjeuner copieux. Depuis qu'ils avaient su qu'en fait, Harry avait sauvé la vie de Dudley deux ans plus tôt, ils étaient, avec l'oncle Vernon, beaucoup plus indulgents envers le jeune sorcier. Il s'approcha de sa tante pour lui annoncer son départ.

- Demain je vais être majeur du côté du monde des… de mon monde, se corrigea-t-il. J'ai tout emballé, c'est aujourd'hui que je quitte. Je vais passer le reste de l'été chez les Weasley.

- Joyeux anniversaire mon garçon, lui dit-elle. Je te suis très reconnaissante d'avoir sauvé la vie de mon fils, il y a deux ans. J'ai quelque chose pour toi…

Elle monta à sa chambre chercher une petite boîte emballée dans du papier à cadeaux. Elle redescendit et lui tendit : c'était le premier cadeau qu'elle donnait à Harry. Harry le déballa et ouvra la boîte. À l'intérieur, se trouvait une chaîne couleur argent clair avec une griffe en onyx pour pendentif.

- Ce pendentif appartenait à ta mère, expliqua-t-elle, et je crois qu'il te revient. Puisse-t-il t'apporter tout le courage et la force nécessaire dans tout ce que tu feras dans ta vie.

Harry la remercia et l'étreignit brièvement. Il alla ensuite au salon voir Dudley avec Vernon qui regardaient la télévision. Il leur dit au revoir, et Dudley se leva pour lui serrer la main amicalement, posant son autre main sur son épaule.

- Merci encore, vieux, lui dit-il. Revient nous voir quelques fois.

- Bien sûr, répondit Harry.

Vernon se leva à son tour et serra fermement la main de Harry avec sa grosse patte.

- Reviens nous voir, mais de manière normale, s'il te plait, dit-il un sourire en coin.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Harry. Il descendit ses valises et se dirigea vers le foyer, que Mr Weasley avait ajouté au réseau de cheminées pour qu'il puisse se rendre directement au Terrier.

- Au revoir tout le monde ! Et ne faites pas trop le saut !

- Au revoir Harry, répondirent-ils.

- Le Terrier ! s'écria Harry avant de disparaître dans les flammes vertes qui le menèrent jusqu'à la résidence de son ami. Celui-ci l'attendait avec impatience.

- Bonjour, Harry ! s'écria-t-il lorsque celui-ci arriva. Ça s'est passé comment avec tes Moldus ?

- Très bien, répondit-il. Ma tante m'a donné ceci, elle a dit que ça appartenait à ma mère.

Ron le prit et l'examina, puis, les yeux ronds, s'exclama :

- Par la barbe de Merlin ! On dirait du Mithril ! Et c'est de l'onyx ? D'après moi, ça représente une griffe de phénix !

- C'est précieux ? demanda Harry.

- Absolument ! s'exclama-t-il. On dit que ce bijou apporte de la chance et de la sagesse à celui qui le porte.

- Je ne savais pas que tu t'y connais en joaillerie, dit Harry.

- Je ne suis pas complètement inculte, c'est tout, dit simplement Ron, rougissant. Harry soupçonna que son ami lui cachait quelque chose.

Lorsque Hermione arriva à son tour, elle s'étonna aussi du bijou de son ami. Ils déjeunèrent ensuite ensemble, espérant qu'ils sortent tous de là vivants. Cette semaine-là, tous les jeunes de la famille Weasley (Ginny, Fred, George et Bill) étant partie en France pour visiter la famille de Fleur. Il ne restait que Mrs et Mr Weasley ainsi que Lupin et Tonks qui avaient été invités pour le souper d'anniversaire d'Harry. La raison pour laquelle Harry les avait invité et avait incité les autres à se rendre en France était qu'il savait que ce soir-là, lorsque la lune sera levée, Voldemort arriverait en compagnie de ses Mangemorts pour un combat ultime entre les deux sorciers. Lorsque celle-ci apparut et que minuit allait bientôt sonner, ils virent de nombreuses ombres noires s'approcher au loin. Hermione sortit alors un Galion et le pointa avec sa baguette. Ron se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il se tourna vers sa mère, le visage pâle.

- Des Mangemorts, marmonna-t-il. Il y a des Mangemorts qui arrivent !

Tout le monde en alerte, ils sortirent leurs baguettes et se rendirent à l'extérieur afin de ne pas se faire prendre au dépourvu. Hermione et Harry étaient fiers de la performance de Ron : personne ne devait savoir que l'arrivée de Voldemort et de ses partisans au Terrier était prévue afin que leur plan fonctionne au maximum. Lorsqu'ils furent à l'extérieur, ils se mirent côte à côte face aux Mangemorts – incluant Rogue. Voldemort, accompagné de son serpent, se trouvait au milieu de son clan et faisait directement face à Harry.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Potter, dit Voldemort au sorcier face à lui. Harry Potter, l'Élu. Ce ne sont que des sottises qu'on raconte sur toi ! s'écria-t-il. Ce n'est que par pure chance que tu as pu survivre ce soir-là ! Et c'est cette nuit que je vais enfin t'éliminer et reprendre mon plein pouvoir !

- Il faut d'abord réussir à me tuer, répliqua Harry à son adversaire.

Ils sortirent tous deux leurs baguettes, se fixant longuement, si longtemps que cela leur sembla être une éternité. Leurs regards étaient si intensément agressif qu'on pouvait sentir une aura haineuse les encercler. Voldemort leva sa baguette le premier, geste que Harry imita. En même temps que Lord Voldemort lançait un _Avada Kedavra_, Harry lança un _Expelliarmus_. Leurs deux baguettes se connectèrent. Au même instant, les Mangemorts se mirent à attaquer. Ce fut un puissant combat qui se déroulait dans la cours du Terrier. Au moment que Ron écopa d'un _Endoloris_ plutôt puissant, l'Armée de Dumbledore arriva en transplanant et se joignit à leurs amis. Hermione lança un _Petrificus Totalus_ au Mangemort qui attaquait Ron. Ce dernier retourna au combat, haletant.

Une barrière blanche et voilée s'était formée autour de Harry et Voldemort, comme dans le cimetière deux ans auparavant. Harry faisait de son mieux pour maintenir la connexion, sachant qu'il devait lentement réduire sa puissance magique pour laisser Voldemort l'atteindre. Il devait feindre qu'il y donnait toutes ses forces. Il était cependant plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait de laisser Voldemort prendre le dessus puisqu'il faisait face à la peur et à la mort. Il semblait cependant que Voldemort tentait de maintenir la connexion sans toutefois essayer de pousser pour tuer Harry, attendant évidement que son jeune ennemi atteigne ses 17 ans. Lorsque la lune fut positionnée et que le 31 Juillet était arrivé, Voldemort envoya toute sa puissance à travers sa baguette alors qu'Harry faiblissait la sienne. L'_Avada Kedavra_ de Voldemort prenait le dessus sur Harry. Tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix arrivèrent soudainement, contactés par Lupin qui se battait ardemment contre Rogue. Ce dernier ratait sa cible à chaque coup – volontairement – mais réussissait aussi à esquiver chaque attaque. Harry continua de se concentrer, jusqu'à ce que brutalement le contact fût rompu.

Harry se trouvait au sol, inerte, alors que Voldemort avait été expulsé à quelques mètres, l'air sonné. Il reprit vite ses esprits et le combat avait cessé. Deux Mangemorts étaient morts et deux autres étaient blessés. Neville gisait au sol, raide, immobile. C'était le seul cependant à avoir été touché de ce côté de la bataille. Voldemort se dirigea vers Harry, le regarda un instant. Un éclair passa dans son regard exprimant la joie, presque la folie. Tous les amis de Harry semblaient abasourdis, certains ayant les larmes leur montant aux yeux.

- HARRY POTTER EST MORT ! s'écria-t-il. Lord Voldemort a vaincu Harry Potter, le fameux Élu ! Ha ! Maintenant, c'est votre tour de mourir pour avoir oser confronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

D'un rapide coup de baguette, Ron lança un _Avada Kedavra_ sur Nagini qui fut frappé de plein fouet et s'effondra à côté de Voldemort qui se tourna pour regarder la dépouille de son serpent. Durant ces quelques secondes où il fixait rageusement l'animal, Harry se redressa et lança à son tour un _Avada Kedavra_ vers Voldemort. N'ayant pas le temps de réagir, un jet vert le frappa en pleine poitrine et Voldemort s'effondra au sol. Les Mangemorts se mirent à attaquer Harry, qui était défendu par les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ainsi que par l'Armée de Dumbledore. Ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que les partisans de Voldemort et prirent rapidement l'avantage. Hermione lança un contre sort à Neville qui avait été pétrifié. Celui-ci se leva et retourna à l'attaque. Lupin retourna se battre contre Rogue, mais Harry l'en empêcha. À ce moment, Rogue se tourna contre les Mangemorts qui n'étaient maintenant plus que trois. L'Ordre les immobilisa ainsi que ceux qui étaient blessés et Maugrey contacta le Ministère de la Magie pour qu'ils envoient des aurors afin de les capturer. Tous se jetèrent sur Harry pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Rogue cependant prit la parole pour lui, disant aux autres :

- Vous pourrez le voir demain. Pour l'instant, Monsieur Potter est très fatigué et il doit absolument dormir. Demandez plutôt à Ron et Hermione, ils se feront un plaisir à tout vous raconter.

Lupin, suspicieux, aida Rogue à mener Harry à l'intérieur, à l'aide de Molly qui l'installa dans le lit de Ron.

- Tu as tué Dumbledore, lui dit-il. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

Rogue leur raconta l'histoire en général, disant que la mort de Dumbledore était imminente et que s'il ne le faisait pas, c'était Drago qui le ferait et Dumbledore ne le tolérait. Bien sûr, ils étaient sceptiques au début – tout comme Harry, Ron et Hermione l'étaient au départ. Mais ce fut bientôt une évidence que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été vaincu pour de bon et que Rogue était non pas un partisan de Voldemort, mais bel et bien un partisan de Dumbledore.

Bien qu'il avait survécu à l'_Avada Kedavra_ une deuxième fois, le sort l'avait néanmoins touché et il se sentait si épuisé qu'il s'endormit dans les bras du Professeur de Potions. Ce ne fut que douze heures plus tard qu'il se réveilla, empli d'énergie. Il se demanda même s'il n'avait pas rêvé les événements de la veille tant ils lui semblèrent lointain. Il se tourna et vit alors Ron, couché sur un matelas au sol. Il était bel et bien au Terrier, donc cela devait signifier que tout s'était bel et bien passé comme prévu. Il se leva et lorsqu'il arriva au salon, il vit que la majorité des membres de l'A.D. se trouvait là, roupillant. Mrs Weasley et les membres de l'Ordre se trouvaient à la cuisine, bien réveillés. Silencieux, Harry alla les retrouver. Lupin se leva le premier et mit sa main sur l'épaule du jeune sorcier.

- Est-ce que tout va bien, Harry ? lui demanda-t-il.

- À merveille, répondit Harry, enthousiaste. Je n'ai rien rêvé, alors, dit-il ensuite.

- Non, heureusement ! lui répondit Mrs Weasley sur un ton calme pour ne pas réveiller les jeunes dormant dans le salon. Tous les Mangemorts ont été envoyés à Azkaban et personne n'a été vraiment blessé. Et surtout, finit-elle, Vol… Voldemort a été tué. Mon garçon tu as été si brave !

Elle l'enlaça et Harry se sentit comme dans les bras chaleureux d'une mère. Rogue, assis à la table, demeurait en silence.

- Nous l'avons tous été, rétorqua Harry.

- Courageux et modeste ! s'exclama Maugrey. Des nombreux sorciers qui ont affronté le Seigneur des Ténèbres, bien peu peuvent se vanter d'être rester en vie. Et aucun autre que toi ne peut se vanter de l'avoir affronté 5 fois et de l'avoir vaincu !

- Je n'aurais par contre rien réussit sans l'aide du Professeur Rogue – ni sans l'aide de Dumbledore. La majorité des mérites leur revient, ajouta-t-il.

Lorsque tout le monde se leva, tous allèrent harceler Harry de questions, bien qu'Hermione et Ron leur ait déjà tout raconté. Luna avait tout raconté à son père lorsque la bataille avait prit fin, si bien que _Le_ _Chicaneur _était le premier à relater la bataille d'Harry et Voldemort, qui fut ensuite imité par _La_ _Gazette du Sorcier_.

Les trois amis purent ensuite passer une journée tranquille, hors de l'angoisse et de la peur des derniers mois. C'était une belle journée sans nuage. Sans soucis. Sans Voldemort. Plus jamais.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que la longueur du Prologue ne vous a pas découragée ! Je publie bientôt le premier vrai chapitre de mon histoire. Laissez-moi des commentaires (reviews), ils seront très appréciés ^_^


	2. Le Jeu de la Vérité

Eh oui ! Déjà le premier chapitre ! Faut dire qu'il était déjà écrit et que je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre. Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus court que le prologue et j'espère qu'il vous plaîra.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Le Jeu de la Vérité**

L'été allait bientôt prendre fin. Les hiboux en provenance de Poudlard allaient bientôt arriver au Terrier. Ce matin-là, Harry était le premier à se lever après Mrs Weasley. Regardant par la fenêtre, pensif, il observait le vent bercer les branches des arbres au loin. Il continua sa fixation lorsque Mrs Weasley rompit ses songes.

- Bon matin, Harry, dit-elle d'une voix douce, lui servant une tasse de café frais. Tu es plutôt matinal, aujourd'hui. Tu as bien dormi, mon garçon ?

- Merci, dit-il en prenant la tasse. Oui, malgré les ronflements et grognements de Ron durant son sommeil. On s'y fait, avec le temps…

Molly ricana et laissa Harry à ses réflexions. Celui-ci n'avait qu'une chose en tête : la veille.

Hermione, qui s'était faite très distante depuis la fin de leur sixième année d'école, n'avait vu ses amis au Terrier que la journée même des événements contre Voldemort et avait par la suite décidé de retourner chez ses parents deux semaines supplémentaires. C'est le troisième dimanche du mois qu'elle arriva pour de bon au Terrier, à peine deux semaines avant le retour aux classes. Ce n'était cependant que la veille que Harry avait constaté à quel point elle avait changé.

- Hey, les gars ! s'était-elle exclamée durant l'après-midi, sortant une flasque de son sac. Regardez ce que Viktor m'a envoyé il y a une semaine : de la vodka originaire de Russie !

- Parce que tu corresponds toujours avec Vicky ? Et en quel honneur t'envoie-t-il un cadeau ? s'était frustré Ron, jaloux.

- Oui, tu sais bien que Viktor et moi gardons contact. S'il m'envoie un cadeau, c'est pour célébrer ma dernière année à Poudlard. De toute façon, ça ne te regarde pas !

- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais la vodka, demandait Harry afin de changer le sens de la conversation.

-Oh, en fait, si, j'aime bien la vodka sur glace … vous en voulez ?

- En plein après midi ? avait demandé Ron, surpris.

- Pourquoi pas ? Pour fêter la fin de l'été, nos retrouvailles après plusieurs semaines, la fin de Voldemort et tout ça... avait-elle dit d'un ton qu'elle voulait dégagé.

- J'aime bien boire, avait continué Ron, alors qu'Harry demeurait silencieux, mais ma mère me tuerait si elle le savait ! Déjà que je n'ai pas droit à la moindre goutte de vin au dîner…

- Le petit Ron à sa maman ! avait-elle dit à Ron qui avait grimacé. Et toi, Harry ?

- Eh bien… en plein jour, comme ça, ce n'est pas vraiment notre genre … je n'ai pas raison ?

- Allez, quoi ! Êtes-vous majeurs ou pas ? Ça peut juste être marrant, nous n'avons pas encore eu l'occasion de fêter ensemble depuis qu'Harry a eu ses 17 ans – encore moins après la défaite de Voldemort. Allez, les gars !

- Je ne suis pas certain que c'est une bonne idée… avait répliqué Harry. Tu connais les règles du Terrier, Mrs Weasley ne voudrait jamais...

- Et pourquoi lui dirait-on ? avait rétorqué Hermione à son ami, d'un ton de confrontation.

- Parce qu'elle va s'en rendre compte, nous dînons avec la famille de Ron ce soir. Je crois que sa mère t'en voudrait après ça.

- D'accord ! J'ai compris ! Ce soir, alors ?

- Pourquoi insistes-tu autant, Hermione ? avait demandé Harry, déconcerté.

- Je … Je voulais simplement passer du bon temps avec vous et profiter du fait que nous sommes encore en vacances, c'est tout !

- Hermione a raison, s'exprimait Ron, ce qui avait surpris Harry. Nous sommes tous les trois majeurs et nous n'en profitons même pas pour nous éclater ? En plus, V… Vol… Voldemort est mort ! Surtout qu'il ne reste maintenant plus que quelques semaines avant le retour à Poudlard… Il faut que nous trouvions une idée pour que mes parents ne le sachent pas…

- Il va faire beau ce soir, pas vrai ? s'était empressée Hermione, visiblement ravie de voir que son ami rouquin prenait son parti. Nous n'avons qu'à faire un feu et faire du camping cette nuit !

- Comme à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ? demandait Ron.

- Que de beaux souvenirs, avait commenté Harry.

- Oui, exactement ! s'était-t-elle exclamée, faisant semblant ne pas avoir entendu le commentaire de son ami. Et je crois que je serais en mesure d'apprendre le sort d'Enchantement des Volumes assez rapidement pour augmenter l'espace dans ma tente – mes parents en ont une – sans changer l'apparence extérieur … Je vais transplaner jusque chez moi, je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Un bruit lourd et sec avait frappé les oreilles de Ron et Harry, Hermione ayant disparu. Après une minute où les deux garçons étaient abasourdis, Harry s'était brusquement tourné vers Ron.

- Ron, tu ne trouves pas étrange qu'Hermione soit si enthousiaste à l'idée de boire ?

- Je suppose qu'elle est heureuse qu'un de ses amis soutienne ses idées ! s'exclama Ron d'un ton de reproche.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'elle est très insistante… je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle veut vraiment boire pour les raisons qu'elle a dit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? avait demandé Ron. Tu crois qu'elle pourrait avoir d'autres raisons ?

- En fait, on ne l'a pas vu depuis la fin de l'année passée et on n'a pas vraiment eu de nouvelles sur ce qu'elle a fait cet été… Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je pense que...

Un craquement sonore avait coupé Harry et Hermione était réapparut avec, en main, une boite de tente moldue à monter.

- Voilà ! Ça n'a pas été difficile, j'ai réussi à lancer le sortilège après quelques brefs essais. J'y ai installé de vieux meubles qui traînaient chez moi et les ai modifiés.

- Bon sang, Hermione ! Tu as été rapide ! s'exclama Ron.

- Je sais, répondit-elle simplement. J'ai utilisé plusieurs sortilèges pour déplacer les objets, mais comme je savais ce que je voulais, ça a été rapide. J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce que j'ai fait dans la tente, j'aurais pu faire mieux mais je ne voulais pas m'y attarder… J'ai aussi changé les couleurs, pour que ça soit plus joli.

Leur conversation fut rompue par les hurlements de colère de la mère de Ron.

- GINNY WEASLEY ! OÙ ÉTAIS-TU PASSÉE ? TU PARS POUR LA NUIT SANS MEME NOUS LE DIRE ! J'ATTENDS DES RÉPONSES, JEUNE FILLE ! Si tu savais à quel point je me suis inquiétée pour toi, ma chérie !

- C'est toujours la même chose, s'était exclamé Ron. Vous avez entendu ? Après 10 secondes, elle lui a déjà pardonné. C'est injuste ! Moi, j'aurais été puni jusqu'à notre départ pour Poudlard. « Pauvre petite Ginny chérie ! » imitait Ron. Cela avait eut le tour de les faire rire et apaisa l'atmosphère qu'avait créée la conversation entre Ron et Harry sur Hermione.

S'étant retournée pour porter son équipement de camping là où il ne serait pas encombrant, Hermione avait profité de l'occasion pour boire une gorgée rapide dans sa bouteille de vodka. À ce même moment, Ginny était arrivée dans la chambre de son amie afin de la saluer – et d'éviter de s'expliquer à sa mère – tout en prenant soin d'éviter le regard d'Harry.

- Hermione ! s'était-elle écriée, se jetant dans les bras de son amie qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de voir depuis son retour de France.

- Bonjour Ginny ! Heureuse de te revoir ! As-tu passé un bel été ?

- C'était bien, disait-elle sans cesser de fixer Hermione, mais j'ai déjà eu de plus beaux étés. Et qu'est-ce que j'apprends en revenant de France ? Voldemort a été tué et je n'ai même pas été invitée ! Enfin bref, ces temps-ci il m'est arrivé beaucoup de chose, avait-elle expliqué. Et toi ?

- Oh, à moi aussi il en est arrivé ! s'exclamait Hermione alors que ses deux amis, l'air hébété, ne savaient pas ce qu'elle avait fait durant la saison estivale. Les deux garçons attendaient le récit de son été, mais Ginny avait changé le sujet de la conversation, voulant visiblement éviter de raconter ses propres vacances.

- Que faites-vous ce soir ? avait demandé Ginny, toujours fixée à Hermione.

- Nous allons faire du camping, avait-elle répondu en évitant de mentionner la boisson. Nous avons décidé de profiter du beau temps pour passer la soirée à l'extérieur, avait-elle expliqué.

- Du camping ? Comme à la coupe du monde de Quidditch ? Vous avez une tente ? avait-elle demandé, incrédule.

- Oui, tout y est !

- Je vais dans ma chambre. Bonne soirée Hermione ! Salut Ron, Harry…

- Salut, dirent-ils faiblement.

Lorsque Ginny quitta la pièce, le silence revint entre les trois amis. Sa venue impromptue avait causée la confusion au sein du petit groupe. C'était Harry qui avait rompu ce silence.

- Est-ce que vous avez une idée de ce qui est arrivé à Ginny ? Elle semblait étrange…

- Mis à part le fait que tu l'aies quitté il y a deux semaines ? répondit Ron. Je ne sais pas, comme tu le sais elle passe son temps chez Neville depuis. C'est normal, c'est son meilleur ami après tout.

- Elle est bien certainement bouleversée qu'Harry l'ait quittée – d'ailleurs pourquoi, Harry ? Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout… – mais ça me semble être plus que ça. Pensez-vous qu'elle s'est disputée avec Neville ? C'est pourtant son meilleur ami, avait supposé Hermione, inquiète qu'il puisse être possible de se disputer avec Neville, qui est d'ordinaire si doux et posé.

- Si c'est possible de se disputer avec Neville, avait renchérit Harry. Si ce n'était pas du froid qu'il y a entre Ginny et moi, nous aurions pu l'inviter avec nous ce soir. Cependant, je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure idée…

- Il n'en serait de toute façon pas question ! s'était exclamé Ron sur un ton protecteur.

- Pourquoi pas ? avait demandé Hermione. Elle aurait pu nous parler de ce qui s'est passé…

- Ginny n'a pas encore 17 ans ! Elle ne peut pas boire ! s'était expliqué Ron.

- Comme tu peux être naïf ! avait répondu Hermione au rouquin. Et vieux jeu ! Tu t'imagines peut-être que Ginny n'a jamais bu ? Que c'est la petite fille de sa maman ? Qu'elle respecte toutes les règles et toutes les lois ? Même nous, nous ne les suivons pas toutes à la lettre et il me semble que nous somme quand même de bonnes personnes. Donc, pourquoi Ginny n'aurait-elle pas le droit de venir avec nous ce soir ?

- Parce que je serai là et qu'elle ne voudra pas me voir, répondit Harry dans le but de mettre un terme à la conversation.

Ron regarda Hermione d'un air bougon, évidemment frustré de ne rien trouver à rétorquer.

Avant le dîner, les trois jeunes étaient allés installer la tente dans la cours, qui fut montée en un seul coup de baguette. Lorsque Harry et Ron y étaient entrés, ils étaient tous deux ébahis de la création d'Hermione, surtout en sachant la vitesse à laquelle elle avait tout préparé. À droite de l'entrée, se trouvaient un sofa de trois places d'un vert pomme ainsi qu'un fauteuil blanc crème qui avait l'air aussi moelleux qu'une guimauve géante. Face au sofa se trouvait une table basse construite dans un bois clair. Au fond, s'y trouvait un bar improvisé fabriqué à l'aide de vieux comptoirs rajeunis grâce à la magie d'Hermione. Les panneaux étaient enlevés et à l'intérieur se trouvaient toutes sortes de bouteilles de boisson et différents verres se trouvaient dans des armoires suspendues au dessus des comptoirs. À sa gauche, se trouvaient un tourne disque et une énorme pile de vinyles. Tout à gauche, un rideau séparait le reste de la tente et cachait trois matelas placés au sol, tous déjà équipés de draps et d'oreillers. L'ensemble de l'intérieur de la tente était de couleur pomme, blanc et violet. Le sol de la tente était recouvert d'un tapis beige épais et certaines ouvertures dans la toile laissaient passer le soleil et le vent, alors qu'une moustiquaire les couvrait, empêchant les insectes d'entrer – qui faisaient déjà partis de la tente.

- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? avait demandé Hermione, espérant avoir convaincu ses amis qu'une nuit de camping serait agréable – et espérant qu'ils veuillent prolonger le séjour jusqu'au début des cours.

- C'est … Hermione, c'est trop génial ! s'était exclamé Ron, ne trouvant pas les mots.

- Wow ! Tu as fait tout ça en seulement quelques minutes ? Tu m'impressionnes, Hermione ! C'est magnifique ! Ça me donne hâte à ce soir !

- Nous pourrions commencer tout de suite de profiter de la tente, s'était essayée Hermione. Allez vous asseoir et je vous prépare quelque chose de délicieux !

- Tu veux qu'on boive là, maintenant ? demanda Harry. C'est encore assez tôt…

- Allez les gars ! Un seul petit verre avant le dîner, Mrs Weasley ne pourra pas le savoir !

- D'accord, s'était laissé convaincre Ron. Mais pas de tequila pour moi, je déteste la tequila.

- J'ai dit que ça allait être bon, installez-vous ou visitez la tente.

Pendant qu'Hermione sortait sa baguette et préparait trois verres identiques tout en plaçant un disque sur la table tournante, les deux garçons s'étaient dirigés vers le sofa. Ron avait choisi d'instinct le fauteuil blanc qui lui semblait parfaitement confortable, mais Harry l'avait frappé légèrement d'un coup de coude pour lui assigner le sofa. Il s'était penché vers lui et lui avait expliqué :

- Tu devrais t'asseoir à côté d'Hermione. Te rapprocher d'elle, si tu comprends ce que je veux dire… avait marmonné Harry.

Ron répondit d'un grognement mais avait acquiescé et s'était assis sur le sofa qui finalement était aussi confortable que le fauteuil. Hermione transportait à l'aide de sa baguette trois verres qui contenaient un liquide blanc à consistance onctueuse et les avait déposés sur la table basse face aux deux garçons. Elle s'était ensuite assise à côté de Ron.

- Du lait ? avait demandé Ron, niais.

- Bien sûr que non ! Piña Colada ! s'était-elle exclamée.

- C'est mieux d'être bon, broncha Ron.

Tous trois avaient trinqués à l'honneur de leur amitié, des vacances et de la fin de la terreur de Voldemort. Ils avaient bu la première gorgée en même temps, mais Ron avait grimacé.

- C'est fort, ce truc ! s'était-il exclamé.

- Oh, je m'excuse Ron, j'ai dû te donner mon verre, s'était excusée Hermione. Tiens, tu devrais préférer celui-ci.

- Tu as fait le tien plus fort que les nôtres ? demandait Harry.

- Oui, j'aime bien quand le goût du rhum blanc ressort dans mon Piña Colada, s'était-elle expliqué.

Ce qu'elle ne leur disait pas, c'était que son verre contenait au moins deux fois plus de rhum que les leurs.

Lorsqu'ils avaient eu terminé de boire leur consommation, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger où leurs plats allaient bientôt être servis. À table, se trouvaient deux invités inattendus : Fred et George. Mrs Weasley, qui s'affairait dans la cuisine, rayonnait de bonheur suite à la visite inopinée de ses deux fils. Ginny se trouvait aussi déjà à table, fixant, l'air pensive, son assiette vide. Les jumeaux s'étaient levés et saluaient leur frère et ses deux amis.

- Fred ! Georges ! s'était exclamé Ron. Vous allez bien, les mecs ?

- Salut, Ron ! Ça va à merveille, avait répondu Fred.

- La boutique va mieux que jamais, continua George.

- Maintenant que Voldemort nous a quitté, les gens sont de plus en plus joyeux.

- Tout le monde est heureux et est d'humeur à la blague.

- Nous n'avons jamais autant produit qu'aujourd'hui !

- Ni fait autant de profit ! avait conclu George.

- Ça, c'est génial ! s'était exclamé Harry. Qu'avez-vous de nouveau en boutique ?

- Beaucoup d'objets représentant Voldemort – ça fait rire les gens, aujourd'hui...

- Des philtres de laideur instantanée – il suffit d'en verser dans le verre d'une personne que vous n'aimez pas et je vous laisse imaginer la suite …

- Une potion de vérité et une potion de mensonge – moins puissant que le véritaserum, mais quand même efficace…

- Et un livre : comment réussir ses blagues en 101 leçons, conseils des experts Weasley – c'est Hermione qui nous a inspiré.

- Très touchant, leur avait répondu Hermione, sur un ton sarcastique.

- Ron nous a inspiré le philtre de laideur, avait dit George à la blague.

- Ha ha ha ! Très drôle ! s'était exclamé Ron, dont les joues avaient pris une teinte rosée.

- Tu sais que nous plaisantons, le beau Ron-ron ! avait répondu Fred.

- Ne m'appelez plus jamais comme ça ! Je vais vomir… s'exclama Ron.

Les deux jumeaux étaient ensuite allés voir Ginny afin de faire sourire leur petite sœur qui semblait définitivement ne pas être dans son assiette – bien qu'elle la fixait depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Hermione se tourna vers ses deux amis, qui se rapprochèrent pour parler sans se faire entendre du reste de la famille.

- Qu'est-ce que vous pensez d'inviter Fred et George ce soir ? avait demandé Hermione. Ils ne risquent pas d'en parler à Mr et Mrs Weasley, ils aiment faire des mauvais coups mais ils ne nous feraient pas ça. Ça pourrait être marrant !

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, avait approuvé Harry.

- Ils vont passer la soirée à se moquer de moi, se plaignait Ron.

- Tu sais très bien qu'ils ne font pas ça pour être méchants ! Tes frères doivent savoir faire la fête. Allez, Ron !

- Bon, d'accord…

- Génial ! avait-elle chuchoté. Nous leur demanderons après avoir mangé.

Après un repas copieux et un dessert chocolaté, les jeunes avaient annoncé aux parents de Ron qu'ils feraient du camping pour la nuit.

- C'est une belle nuit, avait répondu Mr Weasley excité à l'idée que les trois jeunes se soient préparés une activité moldue. Profitez bien de la soirée et ne soyez pas trop bruyants, nous voulons dormir ! avait-il dit à la blague.

- Faites attention de ne pas tout brûler et ne vous couchez pas trop tard ! avait averti Mrs Weasley.

Pendant ce temps, Ginny montait se coucher, ignorant tous les autres. Harry demanda aux jumeaux Fred et George s'ils voulaient participer avec eux.

- Pourquoi pas, avait répondu Fred.

- Nous avons confié notre boutique à nos employés pour la semaine, nous avons le droit de nous amuser un peu, avait continué George.

- Si vous voulez dormir dans la tente, je peux facilement y déplacer deux matelas supplémentaires. Il va seulement falloir coller les nôtres, avait dit Hermione.

Cette remarque avait fait rougir Ron, qui s'imaginait dormir collé à Hermione. Pendant que les garçons installaient des chaises et allumaient un feu, Hermione s'occupait d'installer les lits des jumeaux. Harry et Ron leur avaient expliqué ce qu'ils avaient prévus de la soirée.

- Nous nous en doutions, avait répondu simplement Fred.

- Comme si nous n'avions jamais eu 17 ans, avait ajouté George.

- C'est génial que vous nous ayez invités, nous allons enfin pouvoir relaxer et profiter des vacances.

- Pouvons-nous visiter la tente ? avait demandé George.

- Évidemment, avait répondu Hermione, étant revenue. Je vais même vous guider.

Pendant qu'Hermione faisait visiter la tente aux jumeaux Weasley, Harry s'était tourné vers Ron et en avait profité pour continuer leur conversation qu'ils avaient plus tôt sur elle.

- Ron, il faut que je te parle. Ça concerne Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? avait-il demandé sur un ton de culpabilité.

- Il ne s'agit pas de ça, avait répondu Harry. Je suis inquiet pour elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Je crois qu'elle a des problèmes. Je ne veux pas trop m'avancer sur ce que je dis. Je te demande simplement de faire attention à ton comportement à son égard et de faire aussi attention à ce que tu lui dis.

- Tu sais que je n'ai pas le tour pour parler aux filles, même avec Hermione qui est mon amie…

- Pèse tes mots avant de parler.

Ron, à la suite de la conversation, affichait un air perplexe. Quel genre de problèmes une fille comme Hermione pourrait bien avoir ?

Après quelques instants, c'était avec des verres à cocktails qu'Hermione et les jumeaux revenaient au feu.

- Ce que tu as fait, commentait George, c'est carrément grandiose ! Nous pourrions nous en inspirer pour un nouveau produit, ajouta-t-il.

- Nous arrivons avec les premiers drinks, avait annoncé Fred à Harry et Ron.

- Martinis ! s'était ensuite exclamée Hermione.

Chacun avait pris un verre et l'avait levé afin de porter un toast.

- À cette belle soirée ! s'était exclamé Fred.

- À l'été ! avait continué George.

Ils cognèrent leurs verres et buvaient la première gorgée de la soirée – qui n'était certainement pas la dernière d'Hermione.

Ils étaient tous assis autour du feu qu'Hermione s'amusait à changer de couleur. Hermione, dont les verres étaient deux fois plus concentrés en alcool, semblait bien encaisser la boisson.

- C'était quoi, le problème de Ginny ? leur avait demandé Fred.

- Nous ne le savons pas, répondait Hermione. Elle ne nous en a pas parlé.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de Harry, dit George, parce que nous n'aurions pas le choix de t'en vouloir…

- Sûrement un peu de ça, lui avait répondu Harry, mais il semble qu'il y ait plus. Nous pensons qu'elle s'est disputée avec Neville.

- Neville ? s'était étonné George. Plutôt singulier venant de lui – moins surprenant venant de Ginny, elle a parfois un sale caractère.

Lorsque l'heure du coucher raisonnable selon Mrs Weasley était passée, ils avaient plutôt décidé de continuer la soirée à l'intérieur de la tente, là où elle ne pourrait pas les observer. Puisqu'il manquait une place assise pour un des deux jumeaux, Hermione dupliqua le fauteuil blanc. Fred avait sorti de sa poche une bouteille de potion verte inconnue des trois jeunes.

- Ceci, mes amis, est la potion de vérité. Après avoir bu la potion, dès qu'une question lui est posée, il y répond sans dire de mensonge. Par contre, il faut en reprendre pour chaque question posée.

- Je crois que je sais où tu veux en venir, Fred, avait interrompu George.

- Je t'écoute, George.

- On pourrait jouer à un petit jeu…

- Où il faut poser une question…

- Et on boit la potion de vérité…

- Jouons au Jeu de la Vérité ! avaient terminé Fred et George en chœur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ? avait continué Fred, s'adressant aux trois jeunes amis.

- Est-ce qu'il y a des limites ? demanda Harry, peu enclin à révéler les moindres détails de sa vie personnelle.

- Eh bien si les autres participants ne sont pas d'accord avec la question posée, elle peut être retirée, avait répondu George.

- Qui commence ? avait demandé Ron.

- Toi, lui avaient répondu les jumeaux.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que nous sommes tous d'accord pour que tu commences. Qui pose la question ? avait demandé Fred.

- Moi ! s'exclama Harry. Alors, Ron, commençait-il alors que son ami prenait une gorgée de potion, qu'est-ce qui a changé le plus chez Hermione cet été selon toi ? avait-il demandé, dans l'espoir qu'il répondrait quelque chose qui ferait comprendre à son amie qu'il avait remarqué qu'elle semblait apprécier un peu trop l'alcool.

- Je trouve qu'elle a pris beaucoup de poitrine.

- Très charmant, Ron, avait répondu Hermione pendant que Fred et George se tordaient de rire. Bien qu'elle affichait une mine outrée, on pouvait percevoir dans son regard une pointe de fierté – elle avait même légèrement ressorti la poitrine suite aux propos de son ami.

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Fred – qui a déjà couché avec Angelina – et le tour de George – qui couche avec Angelina – puis c'était le tour de Ron de poser une question à Hermione.

- Hermione, qu'as-tu fait de ton été ?

Harry était surpris que Ron pose cette question : c'était pile celle qu'il espérait. Hermione, qui avait bu sa gorgée, avait répondu :

- Je suis allée dans les bars.

Cette réponse avait frappé à peu près tout le monde, même Harry, bien qu'il s'y attendait.

- Dans les bars ? avait demandé Ron, étonné. Il y avait un bar dans une bibliothèque ou quoi ?

- Non, avait-elle répondue, rouge de honte. J'y suis allée avec des amies pour danser, m'amuser…

- Je ne pensais pas que c'était ton genre, avait rajouté Ron.

Cependant, cette réponse ne satisfaisait pas Harry – la potion n'avait pas fait effet pour la deuxième question. Était-ce la vraie raison ?

C'était à ce moment qu'ils avaient décidé d'arrêter le jeu et de passer à autre chose – Harry était heureux qu'on ne lui ait pas demandé pourquoi il avait quitté Ginny. Alors qu'un cocktail en suivait un autre, les jeunes adultes commençaient à ressentirent de plus en plus les effets de l'alcool, surtout Hermione qui en consommait deux fois plus à chaque verre. Harry, qui tenait à rester plus à jeun que ses amis, était le seul a l'avoir remarqué – et il en était inquiet. Ron, quant à lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de plus en plus se rapprocher physiquement d'Hermione. Celle-ci ne s'en rendait malheureusement pas compte, ses sens étant confus – ce que Harry trouvait regrettable, puisque son ami n'oserait probablement une telle approche sans la confiance qu'apportait la boisson. Fred et George, eux, avaient transplané on ne savait trop où depuis une vingtaine de minutes déjà et les trois amis redoutaient qu'ils soient partis se disputer, voire se battre au sujet d'Angelina. C'était cependant au bout d'une demie heure qu'ils étaient revenus accompagnés de quelques personnes supplémentaires dont Angelina, Lee Jordan, Seamus, Dean, Neville et Luna – afin qu'Hermione et Angelina ne se sentent pas trop seules en tant que filles. Ils étaient cependant tous avertis qu'ils devaient limiter le nombre de décibels afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Mrs et Mr Weasley.

- C'est vraiment sympa d'avoir invité quelques-uns de nos amis et pas seulement les vôtres, avait remercié Harry aux jumeaux pendant que la fête battait son plein.

- Y a pas de quoi, avait répondu simplement George. Nous nous sommes dit que c'était idiot de n'inviter que nos amis à votre soirée, alors nous sommes allés chercher majoritairement des vôtres.

- Dîtes, osait demander Harry, ça ne vous dérange pas de… disons-le, d'avoir couché avec la même fille ?

- Absolument pas, avait répondu Fred.

- Je m'en doutais déjà, même si je n'avais jamais osé le lui demander, avait ajouté George.

- Ça date du Tournois des Trois Sorciers, après le bal de Noël, avait continué Fred. Ce n'est pas plus grave que ça. Et je me doutais aussi qu'il sortait avec elle maintenant, bien qu'il ne me l'avait pas encore dit, avait-il terminé en regardant son frère.

- Je ne voulais pas en parler avant que ça soit officiel, avait expliqué George à son frère. Ça porte malheur.

- Je sais, s'était exclamé le jumeau. Je plaisantais, je voulais juste savoir que j'avais raison.

Ils étaient ensuite tous retournés rejoindre le reste des fêtards qui dansaient sur une musique populaire du monde des sorciers. Tout le monde était surpris par Hermione qui dansait avec un verre à la main. Elle se bougeait de manière enflammée, rejoignant ses amis un après l'autre. Ron ne cessait de lui jeter des regards, craignant qu'elle aille danser trop collée avec un autre garçon. Harry, après avoir salué et parlé à tout le monde – puisque ni Ron ni Hermione n'étaient en état de le faire – s'était finalement dirigé vers son ami Neville qui, timide, était assis avec Luna sur le sofa. Tous deux discutaient tranquillement, n'étant pas encore assez réchauffés pour rejoindre les autres à la danse.

- Bonsoir Neville et bonsoir Luna ! s'était-il exclamé dans un ton qu'il voulait amical et accueillant.

- Bonsoir Harry ! avait d'abord répondu Luna. Belle soirée et jolie tente !

- Merci beaucoup, avait-il simplement répondu.

- En effet, approuva Neville. Je ne suis par contre pas encore à mon aise pour aller danser. La valse c'est une chose, danser comme Hermione le fait, c'en est une autre...

- Tu ne devrais pas trop t'en faire, Neville. Il n'y a personne ici qui est là pour te juger.

- Dis, Harry, demandait Luna, est-ce que je peux me servir dans le mini-bar ?

- Tout à fait, avait acquiescé Harry. Il avait profité de l'absence de Luna pour parler à Neville en privé.

- Dit, Neville, avait-il commencé, je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais est-ce que tu t'es disputé avec Ginny ? Elle est bizarre depuis qu'elle est rentrée de chez toi. Je sais que Ginny ne veux plus me parler, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de penser que c'est une fille bien et que ça ne sert à rien de vous ignorer comme ça pour une simple dispute. Si vous vous êtes vraiment chicanés, vous devriez vous reparler le plus tôt possible, vous êtes de meilleurs amis après tout.

- Si je te demande ce qui s'est passé avec Ginny pour que tu la quittes, est-ce que tu me répondrais ? avait demandé Neville.

- C'est… C'est très compliqué, avait répondu Harry. Tu as raison, je suis désolé de t'avoir demandé ça si je ne veux même pas répondre à tes questions. Amuse-toi bien, je retourne rejoindre Ron – il n'arrête pas de reluquer Hermione au point que ça me rend mal à l'aise…

- Elle a vraiment l'air de s'amuser, avait ajouté Neville. Elle danse vraiment bien, je ne savais pas ça d'elle !

Alors que Harry avait rejoint Ron là où les autres dansaient – c'est-à-dire, là où ils le pouvaient – ce dernier s'était retourné vers son ami, feignant ne pas avoir passé son temps à observer Hermione. Tous les deux avaient dansé avec Hermione – qui avait dansé à peu près avec tout le monde au cours de la soirée – ce qui rendait Ron de plus en plus irrité. Cela l'avait incité à boire plus, cependant beaucoup moins que leur amie. La soirée s'écoulait et Hermione avait bu au point de ne plus être en mesure de bien se tenir debout. C'est à ce moment qu'Harry, avec l'aide de Fred et George, avait annoncé la fin de la soirée. Bien que Ron était rendu assez saoul, il était tout de même capable d'aider son ami à porter Hermione jusqu'à son lit pendant que Fred et George nettoyaient les lieux à l'aide du sort _Recurvite_. Lorsque la brunette avait été confortablement installée dans les draps, celle-ci s'était tourné vers ses amis et avait commencé à parler.

- Je suis… tellement désolée, leur avait-elle dit d'une voix faible.

- De quoi ? avait demandé Ron de son ton niais habituel.

- De… de vous décevoir… j'espère ne pas… vous avoir fait honte…

- Nous n'avons pas honte de toi Hermione, rassurait Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous t'aimons quoiqu'il t'arrive, n'est-ce pas Ron ?

- Oui, bien sûr que je… nous t'aimons, avait ajouté Ron.

- Tu as beaucoup bu ce soir, tu as besoin de te reposer.

- Oui… il est tard… du repos… merci… je vous…

Après un court silence, après qu'une larme avait glissé sur la joue de la jeune femme, un son grave et continuel grondait dans sa gorge.

- PAR LA BARBE DE MERLIN ! C'est que cette fille ronfle ! s'était écrié Ron, qui avait la mâchoire aussi molle que de la guimauve.

Harry l'avait forcé au silence, plaçant sa main hermétiquement devant la bouche de Ron. Il l'avait amené jusqu'à son matelas, à gauche d'Hermione. Harry, lui, dormait à la droite de son amie. Le rouquin s'était placé face à sa bien-aimée, l'observant durant son sommeil. La fatigue avait fini par avoir raison de lui et, fermant les yeux, il avait rejoint Hermione dans les bras de Morphée, suivi par Harry. Fred et George, après un nettoyage approfondit de la tente, avaient fini par rejoindre les autres et avaient éteint toute source de lumière.

Harry était assis, tasse de café à la main, le regard tourné vers le soleil levant, songeur. Une gorgée de café chaud coula dans sa gorge, réveillant ses sens. Il songeait à ce qu'il avait appris la veille : sa brillante amie, d'habitude si raisonnable, tombait dans un désespoir tel que sa seule source de réconfort se trouvait dans la consommation d'alcool. « Comment en est-elle arrivée à ce point ? se demanda-t-il. Soit il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave cet été dont elle ne veut pas nous parler, soit ce sont les perpétuelles maladresses et l'irrémédiable insensibilité de Ron qui l'ont mise dans cet état… Il est clair qu'elle a mal, mais je ne peux pas l'aider si elle ne me parle pas. Il y a sûrement quelque chose à faire avec Ron...»

Ginny descendit. « Elle aussi est matinale, songea Harry. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, ce n'est pas son genre ». Ginny ignora complètement Harry – ou elle ne se rendait simplement pas de sa présence.

- Bonjour, dit Harry, calmement. Question de politesse.

Ginny sursauta.

- Oh, Harry. Je ne t'avais pas vu. Bonjour.

Elle se servit un verre d'eau et alla rejoindre Harry à la table. C'était très surprenant : en général, elle l'évitait. Harry resta quelques moments sans mots.

- Je suis désolé pour toi et Neville. Ça devrait s'arranger vite, tu le connais.

Mais Ginny semblait ne pas écouter. Ou ne pas vouloir répondre. Chose certaine, elle n'était pas dans son assiette, alors Harry se tut.

Les deux regardaient par la fenêtre par où le soleil lançait un rayon doré et où les gouttes de rosée sur le feuillage des buissons brillaient comme des diamants. C'était le calme plat dans la maison. On pouvait entendre le couinement des oiseaux et la brise souffler par l'ouverture de la fenêtre. Le cœur de Ginny se réchauffa. Harry la regarda et elle lui sourit. Il lui rendit un sourire.

Elle lui avait vraisemblablement tout pardonné.

* * *

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue ! À bientôt pour un prochain chapitre ! :) Laissez des Reviews !


	3. L'impossible reste impossible

Quoi ? Déjà le deuxième chapitre ? Eh oui ! Faut dire que lui aussi était déjà écrit ...

J'ai fait quelques modifications dans le Chapitre 1 parce que j'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait aucune cohérence dans les dates (le mois d'août ne durait que 3 semaines)... J'ai donc suivi le vrai calendrier de 1997. J'ai relu et j'ai tout corrigé ce qui ne marchait pas, j'ai travaillé fort pour vous ! :)

Ce chapitre est plus court que le premier. Le troisième chapitre est en cours d'écriture, donc je vous reviens dans environ une semaine avec la suite des événements.

Bonne lecture, en espérant que vous apprécierez mon travail ! :P

* * *

**L'impossible reste impossible**

Ce fut vers neuf heures que Ron se leva. Ginny avait déjà quitté la pièce, mais Harry était resté assis dans la cuisine afin de préparer à Hermione une potion contre la gueule de bois qu'il avait mis dans une tasse de café pour que Mrs Weasley ne se doute de rien. Le rouquin arriva, ne portant sur lui qu'une paire de caleçons. Mrs Weasley passa et trouva Ron complètement indécent, surtout qu'ils avaient une fille comme invitée.

- Ronald Weasley, un peu de pudeur !

Elle lança un sort et Ron se retrouva vêtu d'un pyjama : une chemise de nuit vert foncé à manches longues et un pantalon assorti, des grosses pantoufles ridicules et un bonnet de nuit – qui ne laissaient sortir que ses mains et son visage.

- MAMAN ! s'écria-t-il. La situation déclencha le rire de Harry.

Lorsque Molly disparu, Harry salua Ron. Il lança un sort pour lui retirer le haut de son pyjama, le bonnet de nuit et les pantoufles grotesques. Celui-ci se trouvait donc torse nu, ne portant que les pantalons de pyjama.

- Tes cheveux sont un désastre, s'exclama Harry. Il donna un coup de baguette qui fit apparaître une brosse à cheveux qui s'occupait de brosser sa longue chevelure orangée, leur laissant tout de même un aspect rebel.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, mec ?

- Eh bien je fais en sorte que tu sois présentable quand Hermione va arriver. Fred et George t'ont aidé à te créer un look d'enfer. Ce qu'ils ont fait devrait servir, non ?

- Ah ... D'accord … Et tu crois que comme ça, je vais lui plaire ?

- Oui, crois-moi. Écoute, pendant que nous ne sommes que tous les deux, je dois te parler de quelque chose concernant Hermione.

- Quoi ?

- Tu l'as vu hier : elle était complètement K.O. Elle a vraiment trop bu, et je pense vraiment que si tu agissais correctement avec elle, elle ne sentirait pas le besoin de boire.

- Je sais bien que je gaffe… Mais je fais ça comment ?

- Commence par lui donner ça, répondit Harry, tendant la tasse de potion à Ron. C'est contre la gueule de bois. Je la vois arriver… Tu lui diras que c'est toi qui l'as faite.

En effet, Hermione arriva quelques instants après. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et ses yeux mi-clos. Son pyjama, une camisole blanche et des shorts roses en coton – qu'elle avait vêtus aux petites heures de la nuit, n'étant pas confortable à dormir en jeans – étaient placés de travers. Sa camisole laissait voir la forme et la grosseur de sa poitrine qui avait pris du volume au courant de l'été. C'est avec des yeux ronds et la bouche entrouverte que Ron la regardait, bien qu'elle ne fût pas assez réveillée pour s'en rendre compte.

- Regarde ses yeux, tends-lui la tasse, chuchota Harry qui remarqua son ami bouche-bée.

- Euh… Bon matin, Hermione. Euh … Tiens, je t'ai concocté un remède contre la gueule de bois…

Il lui tendit la tasse du bout de son bras musclé. Hermione leva les yeux et regarda Ron. En réalité, elle le détaillait de la tête aux pieds. Elle remarqua son torse sculpté et imberbe ; ses épaules larges, carrées, protectrices ; ses bras musclés ; ses grandes mains d'où saillissaient de nombreuses veines ; ses muscles abdominaux coupés au couteau ; son cou suffisamment large ; sa mâchoire carrée ; son sourire en coin, timide ; ses yeux brillants ; sa chevelure ondulante tombant sur son corps ferme jusqu'à la moitié de son dos. Était-ce elle, ou Ron avait-il changé au cours de l'été ?

Harry remarqua le changement d'expression dans le visage d'Hermione. Il était passé de « J'ai-mal-à-la-tête-faites-moi-pas-chier » à « Par-la-barbe-de-Merlin-je-dois-rêver ». Les yeux maintenant bien ouverts braqués sur Ron, elle prit la tasse, machinalement. Il y eût un moment de silence, puis Hermione dit enfin :

- Bon matin, Ron… Merci… C'est très gentil… Ouh la la ! finit-elle en un souffle.

Elle but une gorgée. Personne ne parlait, alors Harry donna un léger coup de pied sur la cheville de Ron afin que celui-ci brise le silence qui s'alourdissait.

- Euh… Tes cheveux sont dans un état terrible, si tu voyais ta tronche ! dit-il sur un ton moqueur.

Harry donna un autre coup de pied sur la jambe de Ron qui ne pût retenir un « aïe ! ». « Quel imbécile ! » pensa Harry, alors qu'Hermione affichait une mine légèrement offusquée.

-Oh, merci, Ronald.

Celui-ci compris qu'il avait choqué sa belle amie au lieu de la faire rire. Il réfléchit. Espérant se reprendre, il décida de replacer les cheveux de son amie. Avec toute la délicatesse que Ron Weasley pouvait posséder, il s'approcha d'elle, glissa ses doigts dans la tignasse brune de son amie et tenta du mieux qu'il pu de les coiffer, sous le regard incrédule d'Hermione – et d'Harry.

- Comme ça, c'est mieux.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieur tant elle était charmée par l'attitude inattendue de Ron. Harry, quant à lui, était fier de ce qu'il venait d'accomplir – c'est-à-dire, l'impossible. Jusqu'à ce que…

- Même si tu as des cernes tellement énormes que ça me fait penser à McGonagall. Tu devrais te maquiller, ça t'aiderait.

- ABRUTI ! Cria Hermione qui engloutit d'un trait sa potion, qui eût pour effet de faire disparaître les traits de fatigue sur son visage qui paraissait maintenant légèrement basané.

- Bonjour, s'exclama Harry afin de changer l'attention d'Hermione de direction. Celle-ci ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, étant tantôt éblouie, tantôt choquée par Ron.

- Oh, Harry ! Je ne t'avais pas vu. Tu es là depuis quand ?

- Depuis… pas longtemps. Alors, bien dormi ?

- Je me suis réveillée une fois et j'ai enfilé un pyjama. Sinon, j'ai dormi comme un bébé !

- Comme un ogre, tu veux dire. Tu ne t'es pas entendue ronfler !

Ron se mérita un coup de pied en provenance d'Harry et un regard furieux venant d'Hermione. Harry pensait quelques minutes plus tôt avoir accompli l'impossible sur Ron. « L'impossible reste impossible », pensa-t-il, découragé. Hermione ne répondit pas à Ron et se tourna sèchement vers Harry.

- Hier, c'était génial ! Et j'ai pensé à quelque chose : les fins de semaine à Poudlard, on pourrait organiser des soirées dans la Salle sur Demande. On n'inviterait que ceux en qui nous avons vraiment confiance, quitte à les faire signer sur une liste ensorcelée, comme pour l'A.D. il y a deux ans. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Tu es certaine qu'il te faut ça ? Et que ça ne te nuirait pas, toi qui aimes tant avoir de bonnes notes ?

- Tu me connais. Impossible de perturber mes performances scolaires ! Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Ça serait trop bien pour clouer notre dernière année à Poudlard et ça permettrait en même temps à tout le monde de se détendre un peu puisque cette année sera l'année des ASPIC, répondit-elle, omettant consciemment de répondre à la première question.

- Et tu es certaine que ce sont les vraies raisons qui te mènent à vouloir organiser ces soirées ? demanda Harry, incrédule.

- Absolument, affirma-t-elle. Et toi, Ron ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Eh bien, j'en pense que c'est surprenant venant de toi – je veux dire, de nous encourager à fêter comme ça – mais je crois que ça serait génial ! répondit-il, alors qu'Harry se sentait contraint d'accepter lui aussi.

- C'est d'accord alors, accepta-t-il finalement.

« Je préfère encore être là quand elle va boire à l'école que refuser, j'aurais peur qu'elle boive seule et je ne sais où » pensa-t-il.

- Oh, Harry ! Merci beaucoup ! On peut faire ça lors des sorties à Pré-au-Lard et la nuit pendant les fins de semaine, ou encore certains soirs de semaine pas trop chargés.

- Comment comptes-tu faire entrer de l'alcool dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ? demanda Harry. Tu sais qu'il y a des sorts qui nous empêchent d'en entrer par les portes principales de l'école et nous n'avons pas le choix d'entrer par là le premier soir.

- Il y a d'abord les cuisines, où il suffit de demander aux elfes de maison de nous donner ce que nous voulons. Sinon, je suis certaine qu'il y en a d'entreposer dans la Salle sur Demande. Depuis le temps que l'école existe, je serais bien surprise qu'il n'y ait personne qui en ait placé. Je ne serais pas étonnée que ça provienne de la cuisine. Vous voyez, j'ai pensé à tout !

- Ouais, comme toujours, quoi… s'exclama Ron.

- Oui, parce que MOI je sais à quoi ça sert un cerveau. Je ne pense pas que ça sert à remplir ma tête d'autre chose que de l'eau, vois-tu ?

- Je n'ai pas d'eau dans la tête !

- Si tu étais un peu plus cultivé, tu saurais que le cerveau est composé à près de 75% d'eau. Et qu'il n'est pas situé dans tes pantalons mais dans ta tête !

- JE LE SAIS TRÈS BIEN, JE NE SUIS PAS UN PAUVRE IMBÉCILE !

- Alors comment se fait-il que tu penses toujours avec ton…

- NON MAIS VOUS AVEZ FINI, TOUS LES DEUX ? s'exclama Harry, qui obtint immédiatement le silence de ses deux camarades. L'atmosphère s'était alourdie et les trois restèrent par la suite silencieux un moment. Harry souhaitait que Mrs Weasley ne les ait pas entendu, ce qui n'était pas le cas puisqu'elle n'arriva pas en trombe comme à son habitude. Il n'y eut que Ginny qui sortit de sa chambre et regarda en bas des marches, se demandant ce qui se passait. Elle retourna presque aussitôt à ses affaires. Ce fut Ron qui rompit le silence :

- Ça me fait penser, Harry… tu ne nous as jamais clairement expliqué pourquoi tu as laissé Ginny, demanda-t-il alors qu'Hermione était allée se servir une tasse de café.

- Je t'ai dit qu'elle et moi ça ne marchait plus… Qu'est-ce que je peux dire d'autre ?

- Qu'est-ce qui ne marchait plus ? demanda Ron.

- C'est… C'est compliqué…

- Tu crois que je suis trop stupide pour comprendre, c'est ça ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça… En fait, c'est moi qui ne suis pas capable de l'expliquer.

- Et on dit que ce sont les filles qui sont compliquées ! répliqua Hermione lorsqu'elle revint avec une tasse de café.

- Oui, parce que c'est le cas ! lui répondit Ron, un peu irrité. Moi, je ne comprendrai jamais rien aux femmes.

- Parce que tu penses avec ton…

- NON MAIS ÇA NE VA PAS RECOMMENCER ? s'écria Harry. Il reprit son calme et ajouta : on parle de Ginny puis on en vient à parler de l'engin de Ron !

- Navrée, je ne voulais pas te mettre dans un tel état, s'excusa Hermione, alors que Ron n'émit qu'un simple grognement. Une réaction néandertalienne, mais c'est la manière de s'excuser quand on a trop d'orgueil pour le faire.

- Non, ça va, je me suis emporté…

Hermione remarqua une bouteille de liqueur de café appartenant à Mr Weasley dans une armoire aux portes vitrées. Elle se leva, fit une grimace enjouée à Harry et en versa dans sa tasse.

- Tu bois encore ? demanda Harry, visiblement outré de la dépendance de son amie face à l'alcool.

- C'est tellement délicieux ! Ça remplace la crème et le sucre, s'expliqua-t-elle.

- Tu es tellement mieux sans ça, croit moi, dit Harry, délicatement.

- Peut-être, mais je me sens mieux avec, répondit-elle d'un ton presque froid.

- Tu te sens mieux quand tu n'es pas toi-même ?

- Je… Non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! On se sent plus léger, plus confiant… enfin, tu sais quel effet que ça fait, tu en as déjà bu !

Même face à l'indignation de son ami, elle en ajouta dans son café avant de ranger la bouteille. Après avoir bu sa tasse, elle se dirigea vers l'escalier. Avant de monter, elle se tourna vers ses deux amis.

- Je vais me laver. Ainsi, peut-être n'aurai-je plus l'air d'une ogresse ou de McGonagall.

Elle disparu, ce qui laissa Ron et Harry dans l'embarras. Ron s'en voulu d'avoir blessé Hermione alors que ce n'était pas son intention et Harry se dit qu'il en aurait long à enseigner à Ron sur la manière dont il devrait traiter Hermione.

- Non mais quel imbécile !

- Quoi ? Alors toi aussi, tu vas me dire que j'ai le cerveau dans la quéquette ?

- Non, même si je vais finir par le croire si tu continues ainsi. Tu étais si bien parti, pourtant ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas continué sur cette voie ? Pourquoi t'es tu moqué d'elle ?

- Quoi ? Mais j'ai dit ça pour alléger l'atmosphère !

- Tu es allé jusqu'à lui dire d'aller se maquiller, elle doit être très offensée, Ron…

- Argh ! grogna-t-il. Je ne suis qu'un abruti ! Je suis complètement nul avec Hermione ! Je ne suis même pas capable de parler correctement aux filles… En plus je la trouvais mignonne, quand elle ronflait…

- Alors pourquoi l'as-tu comparée à un ogre ?

- Pour détendre l'atmosphère ! Je ne savais pas quoi faire ni quoi dire…

- Mon pauvre Ron… Tu es tellement maladroit avec elle !

- Tu sais ce qu'il me faudrait ? Une amie fille qui me guiderait pour m'aider avec les filles ! Ou un ami gay, pourquoi pas ? Mais je suis tellement incorrigible que même sous l'Imperium, je ne pourrais pas me rapprocher d'Hermione…

Harry se racla la gorge avant de répondre :

- Tu as peut-être un ami gay plus près de toi que tu ne le penses. À notre âge, c'est dur de s'affirmer. Et s'il te plaît, ne dis surtout pas ça. Si tu avais vu son regard quand tu lui as tendu la potion… Elle n'a pas pu retenir un « Ouh la la ! » tellement elle te trouvait canon... Mais on dirait bien que tu ne m'as pas écouté quand je t'ai dit de ne pas être trop direct. Et je tiens à te préciser qu'hier soir, tu t'es plus approché d'elle que jamais auparavant.

Mrs Weasley arriva dans la cuisine, ce qui coupa court leur conversation sur Hermione. Harry proposa donc à Ron d'inviter des amis pour une partie de Quidditch durant la journée, bien que celle-ci s'annonçait particulièrement torride.

- Et pour séduire Hermione, j'ai une bonne idée, ajouta-t-il.

Ainsi, Fred, George, Ginny et Dean se joignirent à Ron et Harry pour former deux petites équipes de Quidditch, Seamus se proposant comme arbitre. Hermione sortit assister au match amical, sans toutefois y jouer. C'était une journée très chaude et humide. Après une demie heure de jeu intense, Ron fit comme Harry lui avait dit. Lorsqu'ils prirent une pause, Ron débarqua de son balai. Son gilet étant trempe de sueur, il le retira, le jeta sur le sol et aspergea son corps d'eau à l'aide du sort Aguamenti afin de se rafraîchir. Hermione perçut la scène au ralenti : elle avait analysé tous les mouvements du corps de Ron et chaque gouttelette qui y glissait. Même les garçons l'observaient, ébahis, excepté Fred et George qui se moquaient en l'imitant. Harry quant à lui observait la réaction d'Hermione avec contentement. Même si les jumeaux se moquaient, ils pouvaient être fiers du travail qu'ils avaient fait sur l'apparence de leur jeune frère.

Ron s'approcha d'Hermione, le corps ruisselant d'eau, essoufflé. Il continua le plan d'Harry :

- Ça te dit, de jouer un peu ?

- Eh bien… dit Hermione, complètement déconcentrée par la vue du corps humecté d'eau et de sueur de Ron. Je ne vole pas très bien et j'ai peur de me faire frapper par le cognard…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, avec moi ça n'arrivera pas, rétorqua-t-il en lui souriant et en lui lançant un clin d'œil rapide. Je vais te donner des astuces.

- Oui, je… d'accord.

Les autres se joignirent pour boire et se rafraîchir pendant leur pause alors que Ron montrait ses techniques à Hermione. Tous étaient stupéfaits.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, avec Ron ? demanda Dean. Quelqu'un l'a mis sur l'Imperium ?

- Non, en fait c'est moi qui lui ai dit de faire ça. Mais ne le dîtes pas à Hermione, un jour Ron va comprendre par lui-même comment agir, je suppose.

Mais ils se retournèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent « ESPÈCE D'IMBÉCILE ! ». Ils virent ensuite Ron recevoir plusieurs coups de balai et finalement tomber sur le sol, se couvrant à l'aide de ses bras. Harry reprit :

- L'impossible reste impossible…

Ron se releva et se dirigea immédiatement vers Harry. Hermione, elle, s'assit, l'air boudeur.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Harry, qui était jusqu'alors convaincu de l'efficacité de son plan.

- Eh bien… Elle ne tenait pas bien son balai, et voulant la faire rire, je lui ai dit de ne pas tenir son balai comme une quéquette… Soit elle est susceptible, soit elle est très prude, ou elle pense que je suis un vilain monstre vulgaire…

- Haha ! rigola Harry. Quand même très drôle ! Je crois qu'elle te pensait sérieux et qu'elle t'a trouvé vulgaire. Tu devrais aller t'expliquer, je pense qu'elle serait contente que tu le fasses.

- Je m'excuse comment ? demanda Ron qui, orgueilleux, n'était pas du genre à s'excuser.

- Dis lui que tu es désolé, que tu plaisantais mais que tu reconnais que c'était vulgaire.

- Ça devrait suffire ?

- Bien sûr, ce n'est pas comme si tu l'avais insultée. Le plus tôt tu lui parles, mieux c'est.

Sur ce, Ron se dirigea immédiatement vers son amie, bien qu'il sentait un léger embarras à l'idée d'aller s'excuser verbalement. Il ralenti le pas sans pour autant arrêter. Puis il se décida : « plus tôt je lui parle, plus tôt je me sentirai mieux. » Il accéléra le pas et, d'une démarche confiante, se dirigea vers Hermione qui fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu arriver.

- Euh… Hermione… euh… dit-il, marquant ensuite une pause.

- Ron, dit-elle en évitant le contact visuel.

- Je suis venu pour… afin de… parce que… je tenais à… à m'excuser, voilà.

Sur ces mots, Hermione tourna les yeux vers le rouquin, étonnée qu'il ait réussi à prononcer ces mots.

- Je sais que ce que j'ai dit était vulgaire, continua-t-il, encouragé par le changement de comportement d'Hermione, bien que son regard l'intimida. C'était une blague – de mauvais goût, je l'admets, en présence d'une fille. Je ne voulais pas t'offenser, je voulais juste être drôle… Voilà… C'est ça…

- Merci beaucoup, Ron, répondit-elle. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça, mais je suis heureuse que tu le reconnaisses. Enfin, je crois que je me suis un peu trop emportée… Désolée de t'avoir frappé avec ton balai, j'espère ne pas t'avoir fait mal, termina-t-elle, d'un ton doux.

- Bah ! s'exclama Ron, un sourire en coin accroché aux lèvres. Tu n'arriverais pas à me faire mal avec tes méthodes de Moldus !

Hermione sourit et poussa amicalement l'épaule de son ami. Les deux équipes retournèrent ensuite jouer une seconde partie, qui ne dura qu'une quinzaine de minutes puisque Harry attrapa le vif d'or en très peu de temps. Peu après que le soleil ait atteint son zénith, Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny reçurent leurs lettres provenant de Poudlard. C'est alors que Dean et Seamus quittèrent afin d'ouvrir les leurs. Celle d'Hermione, cependant, semblait légèrement plus épaisse que celle de ses amis. Elle l'ouvrit sous le regard intrigué de ses deux amis, étant elle-même curieuse de savoir ce que sa lettre contenait de plus. Elle saisit d'abord la liste des fournitures scolaires à acheter, ensuite la lettre concernant les ASPIC, puis tomba sur une lettre dont elle ne s'attendait pas. Elle la lut à voix haute :

_Mlle Granger,_

_Nous sommes heureux de vous annoncer que grâce à votre entendement et votre bon jugement, nous vous avons choisi afin d'occuper le poste de Préfète-en-chef cette année à Poudlard. Nous vous demandons, comme lorsque vous étiez Préfète durant les années précédentes, de vous joindre au groupe de Préfets dans le train menant au château, ainsi que de vous présenter le lendemain de la rentrée au bureau de la direction afin de vous informer sur vos tâches et votre rôle dans l'enceint de l'école._

Un sourire radieux s'afficha sur le visage d'Hermione. Ses deux amis, réjouis de cette nouvelle, applaudirent la jeune femme. Harry l'enlaça, disant « Félicitations ! » dans son oreille, alors que Ron se garda d'une approche aussi physique et se contenta de mettre sa main sur son épaule et de lui dire « Bravo, Hermione ! » Elle sortit ensuite l'insigne de l'enveloppe, l'observa un moment puis la replaça avec la lettre. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Ron.

- J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir obtenu ce poste, lui dit-elle. Je sais que c'est le genre de chose que ta mère aurait aimé…

- Ils ont fait un très bon choix, dit-il. Percy était Préfet-en-chef, mais c'était aussi un parfait abruti. Ça ne veut donc rien dire du tout ! Et puis, je ne suis pas Préfet cette année. Ça va me donner plus de temps pour me consacrer à d'autres choses – comme l'entraînement de Quidditch.

- Nos lettres sont arrivées tard, cette année, fit remarqué Harry.

- McGonagall a dû avoir beaucoup de travail pour remplacer Dumbledore, supposa Hermione

Ils prirent ensuite le temps de regarder leur liste de fourniture, s'interrogeant sur les professeurs qui enseigneront cette année à Poudlard, puisque certains postes étaient maintenant vacants.

- Pensez-vous que McGonagall va continuer d'enseigner la Métamorphose ? demanda Ron.

- Ça m'étonnerait, répondit Hermione. Elle n'aurait pas le temps avec son poste de directrice. Vous savez aussi que ça implique que nous allons changer de directeur de maison ? Je me demande qui ça sera.

- Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, ajouta Harry, c'est de savoir qui nous enseignera le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal…

- J'admets que je ne suis pas vraiment intéressée à ce que ça soit Rogue qui nous enseigne ce cours, avoua Hermione. Même avec tout ce qu'il a fait pour Harry cet été, je ne suis pas vraiment convaincue qu'il changera d'attitude à notre égard. Il a une réputation à maintenir, quand même…

Ils décidèrent d'acheter leurs fournitures la même journée, ce qui les débarrasserait de cette tâche. Lorsqu'ils furent près du Chaudron Baveur, Hermione leur proposa de s'y arrêter afin de grignoter quelque chose. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de sorciers, hormis quelques habitués. À la déception d'Harry, Hermione se commanda une peinte de bière noire.

- Quelle journée ! s'exclama-t-elle. Une bonne bière me ferait le plus grand bien avec une telle chaleur !

- C'est nouveau, que tu aimes la bière ? lui demanda Ron.

- J'en bois depuis pas très longtemps, expliqua-t-elle. Je trouve que c'est très rafraîchissant. Je vous paye la tournée. Tom ! Deux autres peintes de bière noire s'il vous plaît !

- J'arrive tout de suite, leur répondit Tom.

Il arriva quelques secondes plus tard, maintenant dans les airs à l'aide de sa baguette deux peintes de bière qu'il déposa devant les deux garçons. Hermione paya le barman et le remercia.

- Et tu veux que nous buvions cet après-midi, alors que ma mère se trouve sur le Chemin de Traverse et que nous allons la voir bientôt ?

- Pourquoi pas ? répondit-elle. Allez ! Ce n'est pas comme si une seule bière allait nous affecter au point que Mrs Weasley s'en rende compte !

- Tu veux que nous nous saoulions jusqu'au début des classes ou quoi ? demanda Harry.

- Ça ne serait pas génial ? songea Hermione. Il ne nous reste que peu de temps à profiter des vacances, après nous aurons affaire aux ASPIC. Nous n'aurons pas vraiment le temps de relaxer ni de nous amuser. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? Profitons tous les trois de la tente jusqu'à notre retour à l'école !

- Dit comme ça, répondit Ron, ça me semble sympa. Rien de mieux pour terminer l'été en beauté !

- Passez de belles soirées entre amis autour d'un feu, mettre de la musique dans la tente et danser, boire tous les soirs, rigoler comme des fous, s'amuser ! ajouta-t-elle à l'intention d'Harry, afin de le convaincre.

- Et nous avons besoin d'alcool pour faire tout ça ? demanda-t-il.

- Ça serait différent, c'est certain, répondit-elle. Et le but n'est-il pas de profiter de notre jeunesse et de notre majorité toute neuve ? Allez, Harry, on dirait que tu n'aimes pas t'amuser !

- Ce que je n'aime pas, Hermione, c'est de te voir comme ça. Tu me donnes l'impression que tu ne peux pas t'en passer et ça me rend inquiet…

- Harry, rétorqua-t-elle, légèrement offusquée, ce n'est pas parce que « j'aime boire » que ça signifie que je suis une alcoolique ! Je suis quand même plus raisonnable que ça, tu dois me connaître, depuis le temps ! J'y ai simplement pris goût, voilà, expliqua-t-elle.

Harry la pris délicatement par le bras et l'éloigna de Ron, qui écoutait intensément la conversation. Il demanda au rouquin de rester sur place puisqu'il y avait certaines choses qu'il tenait à clarifier avec Hermione.

- Écoute-moi, Hermione, dit-il doucement en plaçant une de ses mains sur son bras frêle. Je ne te sermonne pas ou quoi que ce soit. Je sais que tu vis des moments difficiles avec Ron – il n'est pas très adroit, je te l'accorde – mais sache que moi, je serai toujours à tes côtés pour t'aider. Peux-tu me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

Elle prit un moment de réflexion puis lui répondit :

- Tu sais que j'ai des sentiments pour Ron. Mais à chaque fois qu'il gaffe, j'ai l'impression de n'avoir que des défauts… Tu te souviens, la fois où j'étudiais à la Salle Commune et qu'il ne cessait de me déranger ? Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ?

- Il t'a demandé si ta mauvaise humeur était due à tes menstruations… répondit Harry, riant dans sa barbe.

- Exactement ! Non mais ! s'exclama-t-elle. À chaque fois, à chaque insulte, Ron m'affaiblit… Cet été…

Lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à débuter le récit de son été, Ron s'écria :

- Je ne peux même pas savoir de quoi vous parlez ? Alors, on fête la fin de l'été jusqu'à la rentrée ou pas ?

Harry estima qu'il valait mieux attendre un moment plus propice pour savoir ce qu'Hermione avait fait de son été, jugeant qu'il fallait disposer de tout le temps nécessaire pour l'écouter afin de ne pas couper court son récit. Il décida tout de même d'accepter de fêter avec ses amis – après tout, Hermione avait raison : il fallait profiter de la fin des vacances.

* * *

C'est tout ! Je termine bientôt le Chapitre 3 et je le publie. Qui pensez-vous seront les nouveaux enseignants à Poudlard ? Vous le saurez bientôt dans le prochain chapitre !

P.S. : Merci beaucoup pour tous les reviews, j'apprécie énormément :)


	4. Nikolaus

Je sais, je sais, j'ai fait vite pour publier le 3e chapitre ! J'ai même écrit le 4e chapitre au complet, c'est fou, non ?

Dans ce chapitre notre trio de jeunes sorciers retourne finalement à Poudlard pour une année tout ce qui a de plus normal (je n'en suis pas très convaincue !). J.K.R. serait très fière de moi, puisque le 1er Septembre de 1997 tombe parfaitement un lundi ! :D Je n'ai même pas eu à me casser la tête !

_Nikolaus_ ? C'est qui, ça ? Serait-ce un nouvel enseignant ? Pour le savoir, il ne vous reste plus qu'à lire ! Bonne lecture et à TRÈS bientôt pour le quatrième chapitre !

* * *

**Nikolaus**

- CETTE SALOPE DE FOUINE ! JE VAIS LUI ENFONCER SA BAGUETTE DANS LE CUL TELLEMENT PROFOND QU'ELLE VA LUI RESSORTIR PAR LE NEZ !

Une bagarre à la manière des Moldus venait de s'achever sur le Chemin de Traverse, à Londres. Après avoir quitté le Chaudron Baveur pour rejoindre Mrs Weasley, les trois jeunes sorciers avaient croisé Malefoy. Celui-ci avait repris son apparence habituelle : l'année précédente, il avait maigri, ses yeux étaient cernés et son teint clair était plus pâle que jamais. Cette année cependant, il avait repris des couleurs et avait perdu les traces de fatigue sur son visage. Il avait même gagné un petit peu de masse musculaire – à peine plus qu'il n'en avait auparavant. Il avait rencontré ses acolytes Crabbe et Goyle sur le Chemin de Traverse pendant qu'il achetait des fournitures scolaires avec sa mère, qui n'était plus avec lui pour acheter ses manuels.

- Qui voilà ! avait-il dit. Si c'est pas Wistiti, l'abruti et la Sang-de-bourbe !

- Ha ! sétait exclamé Ron, se plaçant devant Hermione et faisant face à Malefoy. La fouine et ses deux brutes épaisses ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?

- Aie un peu de respect quand tu t'adresses aux gens supérieurs à toi, Wistiti, avait répondu Malefoy sur un ton hautain.

- Sinon quoi ? Ton papa va sortir d'Azkaban pour me faire la fessée ?

- Ne parle pas de mon père ! s'était-il écrié, serrant sa main sur sa baguette. Espèce de minable ! Dit au juste, est-ce qu'Hermione aurait utilisé l'_Amplificatum_ sur sa poitrine ? Ou entre-t-elle dans la puberté ? avait-il dit, sourire en coin, alors que Crabbe et Goyle riaient d'un ton idiot derrière lui.

- Ne parle pas comme ça d'Hermione ! s'était écrié Ron, empoignant le col du chandail de Malefoy qui avait les yeux écarquillés par l'étonnement. Il avait continué : ne l'approche plus, ne lui touche pas ou je t'arrache les bras, te brise les jambes et je te défonce le crâne !

- Enlève tes mains sales de moi ! s'était-il écrié d'une voix paniquée.

Crabbe et Goyle avaient finalement réagi et s'étaient dirigés sur Ron. Le rouquin lança Malefoy : il n'avait pas peur des deux brutes, lui aussi étant devenu assez fort.

Ron avait envoyé Crabbe au loin à l'aide d'un coup de pied pendant que Malefoy reculait lentement pour s'éloigner de la bagarre, toujours à terre. Ron avait esquivé un crochet de Goyle et l'avait frappé à pleine puissance à l'estomac, ce qui l'avait fait tomber au sol. Ron s'était rué sur lui pour le frapper au visage. S'étant relevé, Crabbe avait attrapé Ron et l'avait lancé contre un mur.

-Ron ! s'écria Hermione. Ron, laisse tomber, ils n'en valent pas la peine !

Hermione avait tenté de s'approcher de Ron mais celui-ci s'était levé, furax, vers Malefoy à qui il avait donné un coup qui lui brisa le nez. Harry s'était jeté sur Ron et avec l'aide d'Hermione, l'éloigna des Serpentards.

- ESPÈCE D'ORDURE ! s'était écrié Ron. Celui-ci se débattait pour que ses amis le laissent retourner se battre. Hermione s'était mise devant lui, près de son visage, et lui avait demandé doucement de ne plus se battre.

- Malefoy est un lâche, avait-elle dit. S'il te plaît, arrête de te battre il n'en vaut pas la peine !

Ron se calma et desserra les poings.

- Ça ne se fini pas là ! s'écria Malefoy avant de se relever et de partir avec Crabbe et Goyle.

- Sa maman doit arriver, se moqua Harry. Ça va bien, Ron ?

- Ouais, ouais, répondit-il. Mais pas autant que si je lui avais casser la figure !

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Ron réalisa à quel point ses mains, son dos et sa tête étaient douloureux maintenant que le taux d'adrénaline dans son sang avait chuté. Hermione mit sa main sur son épaule et lui fit un sourire tendre, remerciant son ami d'avoir pris sa défense. Celui-ci rougit et marmonna « yapadkoi ». Se rendant chez Mme Guipure afin d'obtenir de nouveaux uniformes scolaires, ils rencontrèrent Neville qui observa rapidement le groupe d'amis avant de s'approcher.

- Bonjour, Neville ! s'exclama Harry. Comment vas-tu ?

- Salut ! Ça va… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé, Ron ? Tu es dans un sale état, tu t'es battu contre un troll ?

- Non, 2 trolls et une fouine…

- 2 Trolls ? Une fouine ?

- Crabbe, Goyle et Malefoy, expliqua Harry. Ron leur a cassé la gueule ! Ses égratignures en valaient le spectacle !

Ron, fier, bomba le torse. Hermione roula les yeux, se disant « Ah ! Les garçons… » alors que Neville s'intéressait à la bagarre.

- Quels cours avez-vous choisi pour vos ASPIC ? demanda Neville après avoir écouté le récit de Ron.

- Défense contre les forces du mal, Potions, Métamorphose, Sortilèges et Botanique, répondit Harry.

- J'ai choisi les mêmes, dit ensuite Ron.

- Quant à moi, répondit Hermione, j'ai choisi de prendre les cours de Défense, Potions, Métamorphose, Sortilèges, Arithmancie et Étude des Runes. Je suppose que tu as entre autres choisi le cours de Botanique ? présuma-t-elle ensuite.

- Tu me connais bien, rougit Neville. J'ai aussi pris les cours de Défense, Potions, Sortilèges et Métamorphoses. Les mêmes que Harry et Ron, quoi. Vous rendez-vous compte qu'il s'agit là de notre dernière année d'études à Poudlard ?

- Et qu'il va nous falloir passer les ASPIC, ajouta Ron. Ça me glace le sang juste d'y penser…

- Ron, ne soit pas si pessimiste ! Maintenant que Voldemort a été détruit, nous n'avons rien d'autre à nous soucier que de nos études. Enfin, une année normale à Poudlard ! Vous ne pensez pas ? répliqua Hermione.

Harry fuit son regard et se racla la gorge. « Pas pour moi, songea-t-il. Ni pour Ginny et Neville. Et surtout pas pour Hermione et Ron, je ne le crains… ».

Personne ne semblait répondre, alors Neville prit la parole, visiblement conscient que l'année ne serait pas du gâteau :

- Avez-vous tout acheter ? demanda-t-il

- Nous nous rendions chez Madame Guipure, répondit la jeune sorcière. Nous allons y retrouver les parents de Ron ainsi que Ginny.

- Oh, je vois, souffla Neville. Je dois rejoindre ma grand-mère, elle est… Elle m'attend. On se voit dans le train, peut-être. Salut.

Neville quitta le trio si rapidement qu'ils n'eurent pas le temps de lui répondre « Au revoir » et les laissa sans voix. Ils continuèrent leur chemin et y rencontrèrent, tel que prévu, la famille Weasley. Ginny faisait réparer sa robe de sorcière. Mrs Weasley s'approcha d'eux et embrassa fortement son fils et ses deux amis avant de les saluer.

- À toi, dit-elle à Ron, il te faut un nouvel uniforme. Bon sang que tu as grandi ! C'est dommage que l'uniforme de Charlie ne soit pas à ta taille, cela m'aurait éviter d'avoir à en payer un nouveau.

- Ron a de si gros biceps, maman.

- Et de si gros pectoraux ! Ils feraient exploser l'habit de Charlie !

Harry et Hermione se retournèrent pour faire face aux deux jumeaux qui venaient d'entrer dans la boutique, y ayant aperçu leur famille.

- Fred ! George ! s'exclama leur mère en les étreignant. Que faites vous ici ?

- Nous sommes venus nous assurer que tout allait bien à la boutique, expliqua George.

- Et que Ron trouverait un uniforme assez grand pour contenir toute cette énormissime masse de muscles ! se moqua Fred.

Ron rougit et se mit les mains dans ses poches. Hermione l'observait, se demandant : « Il est réellement plus bâti que Charlie ? ». Elle se remémora la scène du Quidditch et eut un frisson, affichant un sourire en coin qui intrigua Harry.

Après que la robe de Ginny fut réparée et que Mme Guipure en conçut une à la taille de Ron – « Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas utilisé autant de tissus pour un uniforme de Poudlard ! Tu es bien grand et bâti, mon garçon » s'était-elle exclamée – ils regagnèrent le Terrier. En soirée, après le dîner, ils allèrent à la tente où ils recommencèrent de boire. Ce soir-là, par contre, ils ne furent que les trois pour célébrer : George avait un rendez-vous avec Angelina et Fred avait préféré passer la soirée avec leur employée, Verity – qui semblait bien lui plaire. Bien qu'ils n'étaient que les trois, Hermione but autant que la veille. Cependant, Ron, étant beaucoup moins ivre que la veille, remarqua à quel point son amie buvait.

Hermione, qui se préparait un nouveau verre, trébucha sur une bouteille de bière couchée sur le sol et tomba sur Ron qui se trouvait derrière elle. Celui-ci, malgré l'impact, n'oscilla pas d'un seul centimètre et réussit d'attraper son amie, l'agrippant toutefois par un de ses seins. Celui-ci se senti embarrassé de cet acte, bien qu'il fut involontaire. Il s'attendait à recevoir une gifle monumentale de son amie lorsqu'elle se remettrait en équilibre sur ses jambes, mais celle-ci se mit simplement à rire.

- Ron ! s'était-elle exclamée, riant aux éclats. Espèce de petit pervers ! Je ne te connaissais pas comme ça !

Elle lui attrapa une fesse à pleine main et tituba jusqu'au divan blanc où elle dit à Harry, ricanant : « Tu as vu ça ? Ron m'a pris un sein ! ». Le rouquin, quant à lui, avait un sourire en coin, tant surpris par la réaction de son amie que par le fait qu'elle avait mis sa main sur sa fesse. Aucune fille – hormis sa mère – n'avait touché cette partie de son corps. Il se demanda si c'était à cause des effets de l'alcool que ce geste lui avait fait de l'effet. Harry, lui, avait vu toute la scène, du trébuchage d'Hermione au changement d'expression sur le visage de Ron. « Ils en sont presque ridicules » pensa-t-il.

Ce fut cependant un épisode qu'Hermione oublia dès le lendemain – mais que Ron se remémora longtemps. Le restant de la semaine se déroula à peu près de la même manière, mais avec Fred et George comme invités supplémentaires. Saoulerie après saoulerie, dégât après dégât, gaffe après gaffe – car ce n'est pas sans dire qu'un Ron ivre est d'autant plus maladroit avec les filles – la semaine passa tellement vite que les jumeaux en oublièrent presque leur retour au travail. Quittant tôt le matin du dimanche, les trois jeunes ne fêtèrent qu'ensemble jusqu'au samedi suivant, veille du jour du départ pour Poudlard.

Ayant bu plus que jamais pour clouer les vacances, les trois sorciers se préparèrent chacun un grand verre de _Postsatullus_ dont les effets furent immédiats. Ils se levèrent très tôt pour avoir le temps de tout ranger et de terminer de se préparer pour aller prendre le train. Lorsqu'ils furent tous enfin prêts, avec Ginny et les parents de Ron, ils se rendirent à la gare pour prendre le Poudlard-Express. Après les nombreux avertissements de Mrs Weasley – « Ne faites pas de bêtises, cette année ! Étudiez fort pour vos ASPIC ! » etc. – ils purent passer entre les Quais 9 et 10 pour atteindre, comme à chaque année, le Quai 9 ¾ où se trouve leur train. De là, ils durent se séparer, Hermione devant rejoindre le compartiment des Préfets. Harry et Ron décidèrent cette année de joindre Seamus et Neville dans leur compartiment. Après les avoir salués, Harry s'assit face à Seamus à qui il fit un sourire et Ron se plaça en face de Neville. Étant tous des garçons, leurs sujets de conversation étaient très masculins.

- Savez-vous qui a tâté la poitrine d'Hermione ? se moqua Harry.

- Tu n'as pas osé ! dit Seamus à l'adresse de Ron.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention, dit-il, rougissant. Elle est tombée sur moi et je l'ai rattrapée, continua-t-il, sentant le besoin de s'expliquer

- Je suis certain que tu as adoré, petit pervers ! dit ensuite Seamus. Bien qu'ils n'aient jamais été particulièrement énormes, ajouta-t-il.

- Oh, tu serais surpris, rétorqua Harry. La main de Ron était à peu près assez grande pour tout enrober !

- Vous pouvez bien vous moquer ! réagit Ron. Je suis certain que vous n'avez jamais touché d'autres seins que ceux de vos mères !

Tous restèrent silencieux, paraissant soudainement honteux ou aillant l'air de cacher un secret. Ron s'étira et reprit, fièrement :

- Qu'est-ce que je disais !

Ne voulant pas aller plus loin dans le sujet, Harry changea la direction de la conversation. Ils en vinrent alors à parler du changement de look de Ron.

- Depuis quand as-tu les cheveux longs ? lui demanda Neville.

- J'ai demandé à Fred et George de l'aider à se créer un style, expliqua Harry. Pour que Hermione le trouve plus attirant, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Il ressemble pas mal à son frère Bill, comme ça.

- Est-ce qu'ils ont aussi fait quelque chose pour tes bras ? demanda Seamus.

- Non, rougit Ron, repensant aux moqueries de ses frères deux semaines plus tôt. C'est dû à mon entraînement au Quidditch, expliqua-t-il.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione découvrit quel étudiant, serait, avec elle, Préfet-en-chef cette année à Poudlard. Elle tressauta lorsqu'elle vit Drago Malefoy dans le compartiment.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es Préfète-en-Chef, la Sang-de-Bourbe, ou je…

- Ou tu quoi ? Tu vas m'enlever des points, peut-être ? Ne rêve pas trop, je suis autant Préfète-en-chef que toi. Nous allons devoir travailler en équipe, que tu le veuilles ou non. Si tu n'es pas content, tu iras voir McGonagall et tu lui demanderas de céder ta place.

Malefoy grommela et les autres Préfets entrèrent dans le compartiment où la Gryffondor et le Serpentard durent leur expliquer le rôle des Préfets. Ce fut en général Hermione qui prenait la parole, bien qu'elle fut coupée à plusieurs reprises par Malefoy qui fit plusieurs commentaires sur son discours. Parmi les Préfets de 6e année, se trouvait Luna Lovegood qui, comme à son habitude, avait le regard lointain. Pour la brunette, le trajet de cette année ne fut pas aisé.

Lorsque les élèves furent arrivés à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, les nouveaux élèves prirent les barques en compagnie de Hagrid qui les mena par le lac jusqu'au château. Parmi eux, Hermione aperçu un jeune homme qui devait avoir son âge. « Un nouvel étudiant ? » se demanda-t-elle. Elle ne se rappela pas l'avoir déjà vu et vit que Hagrid s'adressait à lui, comme s'il s'attendait de l'arrivée d'un étudiant plus âgé que les première année. Elle entendit une voix masculine l'appeler et, détournant son regard, vit que ses deux amis l'appelaient, à son grand bonheur

- Je suis contente de vous voir ! s'écria-t-elle. J'ai passé tout le trajet avec cette plaie de Malefoy. Vous rendez-vous compte ? McGonagall l'a nommé Préfet-en-chef, même si c'est lui qui a fait entrer les Mangemorts à Poudlard !

- Sérieusement ? s'exclama Harry. Elle devait avoir ses raisons, peut-être est-ce Dumbledore qui l'avait demandé ou peut-être qu'elle espère qu'il s'assagisse…

- Tu as sûrement raison, avoua Hermione. Et Luna a été nommée Préfète, cette année. Je trouve que c'est plutôt comique, ajouta-elle.

Ils se dirigèrent par la suite vers les diligences où ils prirent place avec Seamus qui s'assit à côté de Harry, mettant ainsi Hermione et Ron un à côté de l'autre. Ron remarqua que Seamus avait jeté un coup d'œil à la poitrine d'Hermione. D'un hochement de tête subtil, il affirma à Harry et Ron leurs dires, ce qui mit mal à l'aise le rouquin qui tourna la tête vers la forêt défilant lentement de chaque côté du sentier.

Parmi les quatre, Ron était le plus heureux d'arriver à la Grande Salle. Celui-ci était tellement affamé qu'il aurait pu chasser un dragon et le manger en entier. Lorsqu'ils furent assis à la table des Gryffondors, ils observèrent la table de professeurs où ils y virent deux nouveaux enseignants. Harry donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Ron et attira l'attention de Hermione, après quoi ils se regardèrent avec un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres. Après la chanson du Choixpeau, McGonagall prit la parole pour annoncer la bienvenue aux élèves.

- Bonsoir à tous et bienvenue à Poudlard, commença-t-elle d'une forte voix. Comme vous le savez tous, je serai celle qui sera à la direction de l'école à partir de cette année, suite au décès de notre bien aimé directeur, le Professeur Dumbledore. J'espère être digne de succéder à un aussi grand sorcier qu'il le fut. Tout d'abord, j'aimerais souhaiter la bienvenue à nos nouveaux enseignants en Défense contre les forces du mal et Métamorphoses, les professeurs Lupin et Tonks. Le Professeur Lupin réintègre donc son poste d'il y a 4 ans et hérite de mon ancien poste à la direction de la maison de Gryffondor.

Une vague d'applaudissement et d'acclamations diverses retentirent de la table des Gryffondors, Serdaigles et Poufsouffles, alors qu'il n'y eut que quelques applaudissements modestes venant de la table des Serpentards. McGonagall leva la main en signe de silence, après quoi elle continua son discours :

- Je dois aussi ajouter que le Professeur Rogue retourne à son poste de Professeur de Potions.

Pour la première fois, tous les élèves de toutes les maisons l'acclamèrent, connaissant tous le récit du Professeur et sa fidélité pour le Professeur Dumbledore. Celui-ci se contenta d'afficher un léger sourire en coin, semblant ne pas se soucier de la popularité qu'il avait soudainement acquise.

- Je tiens aussi à souligner l'arriver d'un nouvel étudiant de septième année en provenance d'Allemagne parmi nous. Tout comme les première année, il aura à passer l'épreuve de la répartition et sera placé dans une maison dans laquelle il demeurera jusqu'à la fin de ses études. J'invite donc nos nouveaux élèves à venir devant moi. Lorsque je nommerai votre nom, je vous demanderais de vous asseoir sur ce banc où j'y déposerai le Choixpeau Magique.

Après que tous les première année furent répartis dans leurs maisons respectives, ce fut au tour du septième année.

- Nikolaus Engel ! s'écria-t-elle.

Un grand brun s'approcha du siège où il s'assit. De loin, les trois jeunes amis ne purent voir les détails de son apparence. Il semblait toutefois être assez séduisant. Le Choixpeau s'écria :

- Serdaigle !

La table des Serdaigles l'applaudirent et accueillirent leur nouvel étudiant étranger. Ce fut alors que la directrice annonça « Bon appétit à tous ! » et que les plats apparurent sous le nez des élèves affamés. Ron, les yeux bien ronds, ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Il mangea un peu de tout très rapidement, sous le regard légèrement dégoûté de son amie.

- Quand vas-tu apprendre à savourer un repas ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Pas quand je suis aussi affamé, en tout cas, répondit simplement Ron.

- Je me demande sérieusement où tu trouves autant de place dans ton estomac pour tout y mettre ce que tu engloutis, ajouta-t-elle.

- Il faut bien entretenir ce corps d'athlète ! s'exclama-t-il avant de mordre dans une cuisse de poulet. Si je ne mange pas, comment veux-tu que je garde la forme ?

Après avoir mangé autant qu'il le pouvait, Ron se flatta le ventre, repu. Avant de quitter la salle pour gagner les dortoirs, le Professeur McGonagall reprit la parole.

- Il y a du changement, cette année, dans les activités parascolaires à Poudlard. Suite à quelques demandes, vous pourrez participer à des activités culturelles d'origines moldues. La liste des activités se trouve dans la Salle Commune de chaque maison. Si vous voulez vous y inscrire ou avoir de plus amples informations sur ces activités, vous devrez vous informer auprès du directeur de votre maison.

- C'est le genre à mon père d'avoir proposé ça, commenta Ron à ses amis.

- Il se fait maintenant tard, continua la directrice. Je demanderais aux Préfets de bien vouloir guider les première année ainsi que notre nouvel élève de septième vers les dortoirs. Sur ce, bonne nuit, termina-t-elle.

Pendant que les nouveaux se plaçaient en file devant les Préfets, les plus vieux prirent leur temps pour quitter la table. Ron, se levant, s'étira de tout son corps.

- Une grosse nuit de sommeil, ça ne me ferait pas de mal, avait-il dit. Avec tout ce que nous avons bu hier, continua-t-il.

- Petite nature ! se moqua Hermione. Je crois qu'en tant que Préfete-en-chef, je devrais souhaiter la bienvenue au nouvel élève.

- Sans moi ! s'exclama Ron. Je le verrai bien lorsque j'aurai un cours commun avec lui.

- Sur ce, bonne nuit les garçons !

Alors qu'Harry et Ron quittèrent la Grande Salle pour se rendre à leur dortoir, Hermione alla rejoindre le groupe de Serdaigles et observa le nouvel étudiant. Physiquement, il était assez séduisant – moins que Cédric Diggory, mais plus que la majorité des élèves à Poudlard. Il avait des yeux verts aussi sombres que la forêt interdite au crépuscule, des cheveux bruns comme du chocolat noir, un visage carré et de petites fossettes sur chaque joue. Il devait dépasser Hermione d'une quinzaine de centimètres et était plutôt mince, légèrement musclé.

- Bonsoir, Nikolaus, c'est bien ça ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, je m'appelle Nikolaus, dit-il d'un français parfait. Vous êtes ?

- Tu peux me tutoyer ! répondit Hermione, rougissant. Je me présente : Hermione Granger, je suis Préfete-en-chef cette année à Poudlard. Je suis à la maison de Gryffondor. Tout d'abord, bienvenue au château, commença-t-elle.

- Merci beaucoup, répondit-il. Cette école me semble magnifique.

- Oui, c'est une école fantastique, accorda-t-elle. Ensuite, si tu as des questions concernant les règlements à Poudlard, tu peux te référer aux membres de ta maison. Si tu veux t'adresser à moi, sache que je suis toujours disponible pour répondre à tes questions, finit-elle. Ça ne doit pas être facile de changer d'école en septi

- Merci énormément, ça me va droit au cœur de voir que les autres élèves se soucient de mon intégration. J'espère te revoir bientôt, Mlle Granger, termina-t-il.

- Appelle-moi juste Hermione, dit-elle, embarrassée. Passe une belle fin de soirée et dors bien !

- Très bien, Hermione. Bonne nuit à toi aussi !

Il suivit donc les Serdaigles en première année vers leur Salle Commune. Hermione pensa : « Comme il est poli ! Et pour un Allemand fraîchement arrivé, il parle très bien le Français. Mieux que Ron, parfois… »

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers les dortoirs de Gryffondor, songeant à son horaire de cours et à ses ASPIC. Avec ses nombreux cours et son nouveau rôle de Préfete-en-chef, elle devrait trouver de la place dans son horaire pour avoir le temps d'étudier et de faire tous ses devoirs. Elle devrait aussi trouver de la place pour s'amuser…

Lorsqu'elle passa le portrait de la grosse dame à l'aide du nouveau mot de passe, une horde de sorcière bondit sur elle.

- Comment il est ? demanda une.

- Il est gentil ? interrogea une autre.

- De qui parlez-vous ? demanda Hermione, perdue.

- De l'Allemand, bien entendu ! dit Romilda Vane. Nous t'avons vue aller lui parler. Alors, comment est-il ?

- Il est très poli et il me semble être très gentil, dit-elle simplement. Il parle très bien le Français. Vous en avez fait votre nouvelle cible ? se moqua-t-elle avant de quitter le troupeau de sorcières avides et de se diriger vers son propre dortoir.

Elle soupira face à l'exubérance des autres sorcières de sa maison. « Elles sont pathétique, pensa-t-elle. Il est très séduisant, certes, mais ce n'est pas qu'un être de chair » songea-t-elle avant de réfléchir à l'horaire qu'elle recevrait le lendemain.

Elle se demanda d'abord comment l'horaire des septième année était fait. Elle avait entendu dire qu'il était différent des autres années et que les cours étaient beaucoup plus intenses. La direction exigeait d'eux qu'ils choissent entre 5 et 7 cours et leur suggérait de prendre ceux qui seraient le plus bénéfique pour leur choix de carrière. « J'espère que je vais pouvoir placer des heures d'études dans mon horaire », pensa-t-elle finalement avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

Le lendemain, avant de se rendre pour le petit-déjeuner, tous les trois reçurent leurs horaires et, dès le premier coup d'œil, en furent terrifiés.

- Deux cours de Métamorphose cet après-midi ? Deux cours de Potions demain matin ? s'exclama Ron. Bon sang, heureusement que nous n'avons pas de cours vendredi !

- Après le deuxième cours de Métamorphose, nous avons 45 minutes réservées aux devoirs et aux travaux. Je pense que c'est bien, comme horaire. Je vais pouvoir placer suffisamment de périodes d'étude.

- Serais-tu tombée sur la tête ? s'écria Ron. Une matinée complète avec Rogue ! C'est la mort !

- Vois ça du bon côté, Ron, rétorqua Hermione. Tu ne le verras plus du reste de la semaine et tu vas avoir une semaine entière pour faire tes devoirs.

Le ventre de Ron gronda et ils comprirent donc tous qu'ils devaient se rendre à la Grande Salle où ils pourraient continuer de discuter de leurs horaires tout en mangeant. Ils s'assirent entre Ginny et Seamus . Au même moment, Nikolaus passa seul les portes pour rejoindre la table de sa maison. Ginny se pencha vers Hermione.

- Comment tu trouves le nouveau ? lui demanda-t-elle. Personnellement, je le trouve craquant !

- Il est séduisant et il est très poli, affirma Hermione.

« Séduisant ? songea Ron, bouillonnant de jalousie. Elle n'a jamais dit ça de moi ! À moins qu'elle en parle à ses amies ? »

Harry observait son ami qui fixait intensément son assiette. Il espérait que ses émotions ne prendraient pas le dessus, cette fois-ci. Pendant que Ginny et Hermione tenaient une conversation avec les autres filles de la table, Harry se pencha vers Ron et Seamus, intrigué, finit par se joindre à leur conversation.

- Vous les entendez parler de ce Nikolaus ? Comme si ce gamin pouvait être parfait ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici, d'ailleurs ? A-t-il été renvoyé de sa propre école en Russie ?

- C'est un Allemand, Ron, rétorqua Harry.

- Serais-tu jaloux, Ron ? se moqua Seamus.

- Jaloux ? Moi ? Bien sûr que… Bien sûr que oui ! chuchota-t-il, la tête baissée. Non mais vous l'avez vu ? Il a l'air d'attirer les filles comme une bouse de dragon attire les mouches ! continua-t-il. Je serais prêt à parier qu'il est doué dans tout ! Et comme Krum, il va s'enticher d'Hermione… qui voudrait de Ron quand quelqu'un comme lui est dans les parages ? se plaignit-il.

- Là, tu dramatises, Ron, marmona Harry. Si ça se trouve, aucun des deux n'a d'attirance pour l'autre.

- Mais lui, au moins, ne doit pas gaffer autant que moi ! Si seulement je comprenais les filles !

- Tu en as beaucoup à apprendre, vieux, répondit Seamus.

- Si seulement elles étaient accompagnées d'un manuel d'instructions ! continua Ron. Si seulement je pouvais être une fille une seule journée pour comprendre ce que c'est ! Si je pouvais lire dans les pensées d'Hermione, tout m'apparaîtrait plus clairement…

- Ça, c'est une idée ! s'exclama Harry, sous les regards surpris de Ron et Seamus.

- Lire dans ses pensées ? chuchota Seamus. Ça fait un peu déjanté…

- Non ! Apprends à devenir un Hermaphromage !

- C'est quoi, ça ? demanda Ron.

- Comme un Animagus, mais au lieu de te transformer en animal, tu te transforme en l'autre sexe, expliqua-t-il. J'ai trouvé ça dans un livre.

- Ouh la, Hermione déteint sur toi, mec !

- Je cherchais des informations sur les Animgi !

- Pendant un instant, j'ai eu peur… Je ne pourrais pas simplement prendre du Polynectar ?

- Tu n'aurais que l'apparence d'une fille. En étant Hermaphromage, tu as les mêmes émotions et des caractéristiques identiques.

- Est-ce que je vais perdre ma virilité ? demanda Ron, inquiet.

- Bien sûr que non, assura Harry. Sauf si tu gardes ton apparence pendant des années, comme ton rat.

- Parfait ! Je fais comment ? demanda Ron, soudainement très motivé à devenir une fille.

- Je ne vois qu'une seule solution : demander à McGonagall.

_- Pas question que je demande à McGonagall !_ s'écria Ron, vers qui la moitié de la table s'était tournée. Les joues rouges, il s'excusa et reprit tranquillement sa conversation avec les garçons lorsque Hermione avait détourné d'eux son regard intrigué.

- Soit tu demandes à McGonagall, réfuta Harry, soit tu laisses tomber.

- Je lui dirais quoi, à McGonagall ? céda Ron.

- Tu peux lui expliquer que tu veux impressionner les évaluateurs des ASPIC, cette année. Je crois même qu'elle serait flattée de l'attention que tu donnes à sa compétence.

- C'est difficile, d'être un Hermaphromage ? demanda Ron après un court silence, incertain d'avoir les aptitudes nécessaires.

- Si tu donnes tous les efforts nécessaires, je suppose que tu peux réussir, répondit Seamus.

- Et je fais comment pour devenir l'amie d'Hermione ? demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas, nous allons bien finir par trouver une idée, lui répondit Harry.

Ils mirent fin à la conversation lorsque Hermione se tourna vers eux pour leur proposer de retourner à la Salle Commune. Ils quittèrent ainsi la Grande Salle avec leur amie. Pendant que Harry avait décidé de s'asseoir pour arranger son horaire en fonction du Quidditch, Hermione et Ron virent la liste des activités mentionnée par McGonagall. Ron les énuméra un à un à son amie.

- Poterie, commença-t-il.

- Pas trop mon genre, répondit Hermione.

- Tricot…

- Je sais déjà tricoter.

- À la manière des Moldus ? demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr, je te rappelle que mes parents sont des Moldus.

- La mécanique…

- C'est plus un truc de gars, chez les Moldus.

- L'éctrelonique…

- L'électronique, Ron…

- Et les cours de Tango.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Hermione.

Ron vit les yeux d'Hermione briller. Avait-il mis le doigt sur une activité qui pourrait l'aider à se rapprocher d'elle ? Prendre des cours de danse sociale avec son amie serait certes une bonne manière d'être plus près d'elle.

- Ca serait un cours qui t'intéresserait ? demanda-t-il, mine de rien.

- Si je n'étais pas si nulle en danse sociale, c'est un cours que j'envisagerais. C'est une belle danse très sensuelle, à mon avis.

- Je t'ai vu danser la semaine dernière et tu bougeais très bien ! essaya Ron.

- Merci, mais c'est très différent. Je faisais un peu n'importe quoi, je ne suivais pas une chorégraphie…

Danse sensuelle avec Hermione… Cette seule idée occupait toute la place dans son esprit. Par contre, il ne savait pas comment la convaincre de s'inscrire. « Quoique les autres risqueraient de se moquer de moi si je m'y inscris, songea-t-il. Peu importe, tant que ça m'aide à me rapprocher d'Hermione ! »

- C'est à cela que servent les cours, Hermione : apprendre ! Si ça t'intéresse, pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas ?

- Je suis un peu trop… coincée pour ce genre de danse, expliqua-t-elle. De plus, je n'ai pas le temps, mon horaire est déjà très chargé.

- Et la valse en quatrième ?

- Tu sais très bien que mes mouvements n'étaient pas parfaits, au bal de Noël d'il y a 3 ans.

- Tu n'es pas obligée d'être parfaite dans tous les domaines, tu sais.

- Eh bien sache que lorsqu'on parle de « cours de danse », s'en suit logiquement un spectacle de danse et je …

Hermione ne termina pas sa phrase et Ron laissa un court silence avant de la continuer :

- Tu as peur de te planter ? Que le monde voit que tu n'es pas parfaite et douée dans tous les domaines ? Personne ne l'est, Hermione !

- Je … Non ! J'ai peur de me ridiculiser…

- Tu ne te ridiculiserais pas, Hermione. Je suis sûr que tu serais magnifique, sur scène…

Mais les arguments de Ron ne suffirent pas pour la convaincre. Si elle s'inscrivait, elle devrait être parfaite. Et pour cela, elle devrait négliger soit ses études, soit ses soirées à la Salle sur Demande, ce qui ne semblait pas être des options pour elle. Cependant, elle réalisa à quel point Ron était attentionné, pour une fois. Peut-être avait-il reçu un coup sur sa tête lors de sa bagarre ? « Comme à chaque fois où il se montre un peu humain, il va gaffer » se dit-elle. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de le remercier.

- C'est gentil, Ron, de croire en moi. Mais je ne peux simplement pas m'inscrire.

- Tu n'es pas obligée d'être parfaite ! rétorqua-t-il, en dernier espoir. Tu ne l'es pas, de toute façon, et ça crois moi je le sais bien...

- Oh, voilà qui est sincère. Tu pourrais me dire mes quatre vérités, quant à y être ! Sortir la longue liste de mes défauts et me les énumérer un à un pour me prouver à quel point je suis loin de la perfection !

Ron rougit. C'était loin de ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Il aurait voulu lui expliquer qu'elle était parfaite avec ses qualités comme ses défauts, qu'aucun être humain n'était parfait. Cependant, ayant entendu le ton d'Hermione hausser, Harry s'était levé et avait rejoint ses deux amis. N'étant plus seuls, Ron n'eut pas le courage de l'expliquer à son amie.

Ils restèrent en froid toute la journée.

* * *

Merci énormément de m'avoir lue ! Je tiens aussi à remercier tous ceux qui ont ajouté mon histoire à leurs favoris et qui m'ont ajoutés dans leurs alertes. Merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, je suis très heureuse de savoir que vous appréciez ma Fanfiction (ou que vous la trouvez moche, en autant que ça soit un commentaire constructif s'il vous plaît...)

Ron - notre petit pervers préféré - réussira-t-il à passer par dessus son manque de confiance pour enfin se rapprocher d'Hermione ? Sera-t-il un jour en mesure de comprendre la complexité de la gente féminine ? Nous lui en demandons beaucoup, à ce petit rouquin, mais il faut garder espoir ! Vous n'en êtes qu'au troisième chapitre et c'est avec joie que je vous accueille prochainement pour un quatrième chapitre !


	5. Saoulerie Sur Demande

Voilà pour vous mon quatrième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira comme les trois précédents vous on plu. Merci beaucoup pour les reviews et merci de me lire :D

C'est la fin de la première semaine de cours pour nos trois sorciers ainsi que la première saoulerie à Poudlard. Si vous voulez savoir ce qui s'y passe, pas le choix, vous allez devoir lire !

Bonne lecture et à bientôt ! :)

* * *

**Saoulerie Sur Demande**

La première semaine de cours venait de s'achever. Ron et Harry, ayant terminé leur journée une période avant Hermione, se trouvaient à la Salle Commune où ils discutaient de Quidditch. Hermione, étant en Arithmancie, allait bientôt elle aussi terminer sa semaine, tous trois n'ayant aucun cours le vendredi.

- D'après toi, est-ce que je devrais garder la même équipe que l'année passée ? demanda Harry.

- C'est toi qui vois, répondit Ron. Si tu gardes les mêmes joueurs, tu pourrais passer à côté d'autres joueurs qui sont meilleurs.

- Tu as raison, accorda Harry. De toute façon, avec tout ton entraînement de cet été, je serais bien étonné que tu ne sois pas meilleur que l'année passée.

- Parce que j'étais mauvais ? dit Ron sur un ton faussement insulté.

- Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Harry, tapant l'épaule de son ami. Mais ta place parmi l'équipe est pratiquement garantie, à moins que tu ne te présentes pas aux auditions. D'ailleurs, je t'annonce qu'elles auront lieu mardi en après-midi et en soirée.

- J'y serai ! s'écria Ron, motivé.

Hermione arriva de son cours d'Arithmancie, livres dans les bras. Elle les déposa sur la table basse et s'assit sur le divan opposé à ses deux amis qu'elle salua.

- Ouf ! s'exclama-t-elle. Quelle semaine ! J'ai eu beaucoup de devoirs. Heureusement que j'ai pu en faire à peu près la moitié durant mes temps libres. Vous allez bien ?

- Ça va, s'exclama Harry. J'ai décidé de faire passer des auditions pour le Quidditch, lui rapporta-t-il.

- C'est très bien, répondit Hermione. On ne sait pas quel nouveau joueur on peut dénicher ! D'ailleurs, Niko m'a dit durant le cours d'Arithmancie qu'il allait essayer d'entrer dans l'équipe de Serdaigle. Ce garçon me semble très impliqué dans ses études. Nous avons tous les deux le même horaire et il travaille très bien.

- Niko ? interrogea Ron.

- Nikolaus, bien sûr, dit Hermione. Il n'est pas très bavard, mais il est très gentil.

- _Niko !_ marmona Ron avec une pointe de jalousie.

L'ayant entendu, Hermione se leva et lui dit :

- Lui au moins n'a pas l'air de penser que je suis bourrée de défaut. Il me trouve très intelligente, tu sauras.

Elle prit ses livres qu'elle alla porter dans son dortoir, désirant laisser à Ron un certain malaise.

- De quoi parle-t-elle ? demanda Harry à son ami.

Ron lui conta tout à propos des cours de Tango et comment il avait dit à son amie qu'il ne la trouvait pas parfaite de toute façon. Neville, qui avait entendu ce que Ron avait dit, alla rejoindre les garçons et les salua. Il dit à Ron :

- Ça ne t'empêche pas de suivre les cours sans elle.

- De quoi j'me mêle ? dit Ron à Neville, contrarié que celui-ci se mêle à ses histoires de cœur.

- Je dis juste ça pour t'aider, répondit Neville, légèrement mal à l'aise face à la froideur du rouquin. De toute façon, au moins tout le dortoir sait que tu en pinces pour Hermione. Ce n'est pas nécessaire d'essayer de me faire croire le contraire, rétorqua-t-il ensuite.

- D'accord, d'accord, dit-il simplement. Pourquoi penses-tu que je devrais prendre ces cours seul ?

- C'est simple : tu le fais en cachette, tu l'épates avec tes talents de danseur et c'est dans la poche ! Tu lui dis que tu l'as fait pour elle, etc.

- Simple ? s'écria Ron. Même le Saule Cogneur bouge mieux que moi !

- Ça s'apprend, répondit Neville. Ça ne sera pas facile, es-tu prêt à faire des efforts pour Hermione ?

- Si c'est ce qui faut, répondit Ron, tête baissée. « Danser ? Moi ? pensa-t-il. Ça ne sera pas plus facile qu'être Hermaphromage. »

À ce moment, Hermione revint. Voyant la mine atterrée de son ami, elle en conclut que sa sortie avait fait effet. « J'espère qu'il se sent mal » songea-t-elle. Elle profita du fait qu'ils étaient tous ensemble avec Neville et à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes pour leur parler de ses plans pour la soirée.

- Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de faire une soirée à la Salle sur Demande ?

- Quel genre de soirée ? s'intrigua Neville.

- Comme le soir où tu es venu à la tente, lui expliqua-t-elle. Nous n'avons pas de cours demain matin. Ça clouerait bien notre première semaine à Poudlard.

Harry fut consterné qu'elle organise si tôt dans l'année sa première soirée. Elle avait parlé à ses deux amis trois semaines plus tôt de préparer des soirées dans la Salle sur Demande, mais il ne s'attendait quand même pas à ce que cela vienne aussi vite. « Y en aura-t-il toutes les semaines ? » se demanda-t-il. Juste à cette idée, il en était découragé.

- Il va y avoir de l'alcool ? demanda Neville, se penchant vers son amie pour éviter que d'autres personnes ne les entendent.

- Absolument, répondit-elle. Je suis même allée vérifier et ça sera parfait !

- Qui comptes-tu inviter ? demanda Ron sur un ton faussement dégagé.

- Dean, Seamus – donc tout votre dortoir – Luna, Ginny, les sœur Patil, d'autres élèves de Gryffondor, certains de Serdaigles et de Poufsouffle. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a personne en qui nous ne pouvons pas avoir confiance.

- Ginny ? s'écria Ron. Tu comptes inviter ma petite sœur pour boire ? Je t'ai dit qu'elle était trop jeune !

- Et moi, je t'ai dit que ça ne servait à rien d'être aussi protecteur. Ta sœur fait bien ce qu'elle veut, elle n'a qu'un an de plus jeune que toi après tout. De toute façon, elle est déjà invitée. Je l'ai croisée dans le couloir avant d'arriver.

Ron resta cependant sur son appétit. Avait-elle l'intention d'inviter Nikolaus ? Il n'osait pas lui demander. C'est lorsqu'il l'entendit inviter Parvati qu'il le sut.

- Vas-tu inviter le nouveau ? lui demanda-t-elle, sur un ton affamé.

- Non, répondit Hermione. Nous ne le connaissons pas assez, je tiens à savoir s'il est de confiance avant de l'y inviter.

- Dommage, dit Parvati. Ce garçon est trop craquant !

Ron, qui écoutait la conversation, affichait un sourire niais en se dirigeant vers Harry. Celui-ci fronça des sourcils, intrigué, et Ron dit simplement :

- Nikolaus n'est pas invité !

Harry comprit alors immédiatement que Ron prenait l'Allemand comme un rival et cela le fit rire. « Pour lui, Nikolaus est un peu comme Krum, pensa-t-il. Pauvre Ron, il n'a pas fini de se sentir menacé. »

L'heure du dîner passa bien lentement pour Hermione qui avait hâte de fêter. Elle avait remis à chacun un faux gallion (comme deux ans auparavant) qui servirait à avertir les invités à quelle heure aurait lieu la soirée dans la Salle sur Demande. Elle demanda à Harry et Ron de se rendre avec elle à la Salle sur Demande afin de l'aider pour les préparatifs. Ils passèrent devant la salle en pensant bien fort « nous avons besoin d'un endroit pour fêter » et une porte apparut sur le mur.

À l'intérieur de la Salle sur Demande, se trouvaient une vingtaine d'étagères avec de nombreux verres et différentes bouteilles d'alcool. Il y avait aussi un gros tourne-disque avec une pile de vinyles de tous genres. Ils nettoyèrent la salle en un tour de baguette et choisirent ensemble la musique à faire jouer. Lorsque tout fut enfin prêt, ils indiquèrent aux invités à l'aide des faux gallions qu'ils pouvaient s'en venir. Comme prévu, ils vinrent en petits groupes de 3 à 5 personnes et entrèrent lorsque Harry, carte du maraudeur à la main et cape d'invisibilité sur le dos, leur indiquait que le couloir était vide.

Juste avant que les premiers invités franchissent la porte, Hermione donna un coup de baguette pour changer ses vêtements, ce que firent de même Harry et Ron. Hermione portait un chandail d'un violet vif à col carré ainsi qu'une paire de pantalons propres couleur charbon. Ron, sur conseil de Harry, portait un simple t-shirt blanc moulant et des pantalons noirs à coupe droite avec une ceinture en peau de dragon dont la couleur était assortie aux pantalons d'Hermione. Il avait par la suite attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Harry, lui, portait une chemise noire et des pantalons noirs et avait mit, comme à chaque jour depuis qu'il l'avait reçu en cadeau, son pendentif de griffe de phénix en onyx.

Les premiers invités à arrivés furent les jumelles Patil accompagnées de Seamus et Dean. Lorsque les deux filles entrèrent dans la salle, elles ne purent retenir une exclamation à la vue de Ron.

- Par le caleçon de Merlin ! C'que t'es musclé, Ron ! s'était écrié Parvati.

La remarque fit rougir Ron qui se sentit soudainement ridicule de porter un chandail moulant, bien qu'il n'en avait aucune raison. En effet, lorsque la plupart des invités étaient finalement arrivés, les garçons se sentaient intimidés par sa musculature alors que les filles en étaient fascinées. Hermione, quant à elle, roulait des yeux chaque fois qu'une fille en faisait la remarque. Padma Patil était même allée jusqu'à lui demander si elle pouvait toucher à son bras. Hermione ne le démontrait pas, mais toute cette attention vers Ron la rendait légèrement jalouse. Impulsivement, elle se dirigea vers le bar où elle se déboucha une bouteille de bière. Après en avoir callé la moitié, elle se dirigea vers Ron pour le complimenter à son tour sur son apparence.

- Tu parais très bien, ce soir, lui dit-elle simplement, s'abstenant de lui dire qu'elle le trouvait totalement à croquer.

- Euh… Merci, répondit Ron, déboussolé. Tu euh… parais très bien, toi aussi. Le euh mauve te va bien, termina-t-il, cherchant les bons mots à dire. Il aurait voulu l'impressionner et lui dire un compliment du tonnerre, mais les termes lui manquaient.

Une heure plus tard, alors que tout le monde avait un verre ou une bouteille à la main, Ron écouta une conversation entre Hermione et Parvati, espérant entendre quelque chose à propos de lui. Il se tenait près tout en tournant le dos, feignant avoir une conversation avec Neville (qui en fait parlait à Luna). Il entendit :

- Tu as vu les activités sur le babillard ?

- Oui, répondit Parvati. D'ailleurs, savais-tu que Nikolaus avait appris à danser certaines danses sociales ? Sa mère est une Moldue.

- Ah bon ? dit simplement Hermione, se demandant si le commentaire de Parvati était pertinent. « Évidemment, elles font du nouveau une obsession » pensa-t-elle.

Ron, après avoir entendu cette affirmation, se dirigea vers Harry d'un air alarmé.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? dit Harry à Ron alors qu'il avait une conversation avec Seamus.

- Il y a que ce _Niko_ est bon en danses sociales… EST-CE QU'IL A DES DÉFAUTS, CE TYPE ?

- Calme-toi, Ron ! s'écria Harry. Tu t'en fais trop pour rien, crois-moi ! Hermione va s'en foutre, s'il y a quelqu'un de meilleur que toi en Tango. Le plus important, c'est que tu aies fait des efforts pour l'impressionner.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que je le vois, dit Ron, découragé. Pour moi, c'est une chance de plus pour Hermione de tomber amoureuse de lui !

- Je suis certain que tu t'inquiètes pour rien, s'exclama Harry. Tu le vois quelque part, toi ? Pas moi. Elle ne l'a pas invité, je crois que c'est plutôt clair, ajouta Harry. Cesse de t'en faire et amuse-toi, c'est pour ça que nous sommes ici après tout.

Ron se rendit au bar se servir une bouteille de bière et la sirota tranquillement avec Neville et Luna. Padma se dirigea vers lui et le prit par le bras, ce qui surpris Ron. Il la regarda, attendant de savoir ce qu'elle lui voulait.

- Tu passes une belle soirée ? demanda-t-elle, un sourire séducteur aux lèvres et une étincelle dans le regard.

- Euh oui, merci, et toi ? dit-il. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ? » se demandait Ron.

- Une magnifique soirée ! s'exclama Padma, glissant sa main sur son biceps.

Ron tourna la tête, mal à l'aise, et vit qu'Hermione se dirigeait rapidement au bar, tournant volontairement le dos à son ami. Il se défit de la prise de Padma et se dirigea à son tour vers Hermione d'un pas mal assuré. Celle-ci se mit à discuter avec Derek, un Serdaigle qui partageait avec elle les cours d'Étude des Runes et d'Arithmancie. Ron l'observa quelques secondes et remarqua que le garçon regardait son amie avec un air séducteur. Tous deux riaient de bon cœur, ce qui rendit Ron de plus en plus agacé. Lorsque Hermione se tourna vers le bar, elle y vit son ami qui s'était débarrassé de Padma. Ron lui fit un sourire gêné avant de lui adresser la parole.

- Tu aimes ta soirée ? demanda-t-il.

- Oh, oui, elle est bien, répondit-elle simplement, se servant deux verres de Cuba Libre. Celle-ci commençait déjà à être saoule.

Lorsqu'elle finit, elle prit les deux verres, s'excusa et souhaita une bonne soirée à Ron puis se dirigea vers Derek. Ron ne répondit qu'un bref « bonne soirée » et regarda Hermione se diriger vers son ami. Ce fut une nouvelle chanson qui commença et Hermione, semblant l'apprécier, se mit à danser avec le Serdaigle à qui elle remit le deuxième verre. Ron s'assit sur un banc et les observa. Presque tout le monde dansait, mis à part Ron, Neville et Luna – qui balançaient ensemble au rythme de la musique. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit. Tout le monde se tourna et vit le nouvel étudiant entrer. Hermione, ayant déjà bu plus de la moitié de sa consommation, se dirigea vers lui.

- Niko ! s'exclama-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- C'est de ma faute, s'écria Padma. Je l'ai invité, j'ai trouvé injuste qu'il ne vienne pas à cette soirée.

- Je suis désolé, Hermione, lui dit-il. Si j'avais su que tu n'avais pas été avisée, je t'en aurais d'abord parlé… Si ça te dérange, je peux quitter.

- Maintenant que tu es là et que tu connais notre petit secret, ce n'est pas bien grave. En autant que tu signes juste ici comme tous les autres l'ont fait et tu fais partie de la SSD ! Saoulerie Sur Demande, continua-t-elle. Elle lui remit aussi un faux gallion, lui expliquant comment ça fonctionnait.

Nikolaus signa et Padma, à moitié ivre, alla s'accrocher à son bras.

- Je vois que la fête est déjà assez avancée ! remarqua-t-il.

Hermione retourna vers Derek, regardant Ron du coin de l'œil, attendant que celui-ci réagisse. Cependant, le rouquin demeura immobile, toujours fixant l'arrivée inattendue de Nikolaus. Lorsque Hermione se remit à danser avec Derek, il quitta l'Allemand des yeux pour fixer tout aussi jalousement son amie bouger avec le Serdaigle. Il se leva, se dirigea vers les bouteilles, prit un verre et y mit plusieurs glaçons sur lesquelles il versa une grande quantité de Vodka pure. Il ne la but qu'en quelques grandes gorgées. À ce moment, le nouvel étudiant arriva auprès de lui, se débouchant une bouteille de bière. Il remarqua que Ron se trouvait seul et qu'il regardait intensément Hermione qui dansait. Bien que ce n'était pas son genre d'aller vers les gens, il décida tout de même de parler à Ron.

- Bonsoir, lui dit-il, je m'appelle Nikolaus Engel.

- Ron Weasley, répondit simplement Ron, serrant la main que l'Allemand lui présentait.

- La soirée semble bien se dérouler, dit-il ensuite afin de faire la conversation. Et tu dois trouver qu'il y a beaucoup de jolies filles parmi les invitées, continua-t-il en balayant la salle du regard.

Ron se contenta de grogner et de terminer son verre. Celui-ci fixait toujours son amie. Nikolaus tourna son regard dans la même direction que lui et continua :

- Tu en pinces pour Hermione, pas vrai ?

Ron grommela.

- C'est une très jolie femme et elle est très brillante, je te comprends très bien de t'être épris d'elle, lui dit-il, attendant une réponse de la part du rouquin.

Ron songea : « Femme ? Jusqu'à présent, je ne l'avais vue que comme une fille… Au fond, il a raison : Hermione est devenue une femme.»

Il grogna derechef.

- Si elle te plait tant, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne la rejoins pas pour danser. Au revoir, Ron Weasley, termina-t-il.

Ron lança un regard agressif dans le dos de Nikolaus qui se dirigea, bière à la main, vers Padma qui lui faisait un signe de la main.

« Pourquoi ça serait à moi de faire les premiers pas ? pensa Ron. En plus, de la manière que ce _Derek_ la regarde, on dirait qu'il la veut dans ses draps… Ce mec me dégoûte ! »

Quand Hermione revint pour se resservir un verre, Ron, maintenant ivre, lui dit sa manière de penser.

- Ton ami Serdaigle te regarde comme si t'étais un morceau de viande ! dit-il la mâchoire molle. Il ne te veut pas comme amie, il te veut dans son lit !

- De quoi j'me mêle ? Et puis, sache que tes crises de jalousie me laissent indifférente si c'est uniquement pour te voir accoudé au bar pendant une demie heure, attendant que je te prenne par la main pour te dire quoi faire !

Ron, bouche bée, regarda la brunette s'en aller avec une bouteille de bière. Il tourna par la suite le regard et vit que Neville chantait à tue-tête et que Harry et Seamus s'étaient éclipsés. La soirée s'achevait. Désirant ne plus avoir Hermione et Derek dans sa vue, il décida d'aller aider Dean à relever Neville qui était tombé. Ils décidèrent tous deux qu'il était temps pour Neville d'aller dormir, bien qu'ils étaient tous les trois aussi saoul les uns que les autres. Par groupe de 2 ou 3, ils rentrèrent tous dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Ce fut lorsque Ginny et Luna allèrent voir Hermione que celle-ci se rendit compte que la salle était vide et qu'elle dansait seule avec Derek. Elle cessa aussitôt.

- Je nettoie et je pars me coucher, dit-elle, titubant.

Ginny lui tendit la carte du maraudeur et quitta avec Luna la Salle sur Demande, bien qu'elles prirent toutes deux des directions différentes.

Hermione sorti sa baguette et cria, décollant les syllabes : « Récurvite ! » Et la salle se nettoya d'elle-même. Elle sentit des mains sur ses hanches et sursauta. Se retournant, elle vit Derek à 5 centimètres de son visage. Étant ivre, elle ne se rendit pas réellement compte de la proximité. Elle lui sourit bêtement et il se pencha vers elle, déposant ses lèvres sur sa nuque. Le sourire d'Hermione s'évanouit et elle le repoussa quand ses mains commencèrent à caresser sa poitrine et qu'elle sentit son sexe dur sur sa cuisse.

- Nous ne sommes que les deux, et je sais que tu me veux, lui dit Derek, un sourire en coin accroché aux lèvres. Sur ces paroles, Hermione grimaça.

- T'es qu'un pauvre imbécile ! s'écria-t-elle, s'éloignant lentement de lui. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que j'ai envie d'un mec comme toi ?

- Tu n'as pas cessé de te frotter à moi de toute la soirée, lui répondit-il, s'approchant au même rythme qu'elle reculait. Ne fais pas la farouche, je t'ai vue cet été danser comme une aguicheuse dans les bars…

Elle s'arrêta et le gifla de toutes ses forces, l'alcool gelant la douleur dans sa main.

- Ne t'approche pas de moi, lui cria-t-elle, et que je ne te revois plus jamais ici ! N'en parle à personne ou tu le regretteras amèrement lorsque tu regarderas ton visage dans un miroir ! s'exclama-t-elle, réclamant la fausse pièce de gallion. Lorsqu'il lui tendit, elle lui fit signe de quitter les lieux. Il la regarda d'un air méprisant avant de quitter la Salle sur Demande.

Honteuse, elle s'effondra sur un banc. « Qu'ai-je fait ? marmonnait-elle. Ron avait raison, après tout, regretta-t-elle. Ron… dire que je l'ai laissé là toute la soirée… Juste pour le rendre jaloux ! Juste parce que moi-même, j'étais jalouse de voir que les filles tournaient autour de lui ! » Elle sanglota et se dirigea à son tour, carte du maraudeur à la main, vers la Tour de Gryffondor. Dès qu'elle y fut, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers de droite. Après trois marches de montées, elle cessa et décida plutôt de rejoindre le dortoir de ses amis pour leur souhaiter bonne nuit. Les cinq garçons sommeillaient. Elle alla voir Harry, à qui elle chuchota « Bonne nuit » avant d'embrasser son front. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le lit de Ron, qui dormait sur le dos, la bouche entrouverte. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et déposa ses lèvres sur son front, après quoi il tourna sur le côté. Elle l'observa un moment. Comme elle le trouvait beau, comme elle aurait préféré danser avec lui plutôt qu'avec cet idiot de Derek.

- Je suis désolée, marmonna-t-elle. Derek n'est qu'un crétin… Et je ne suis qu'une pauvre idiote !

Elle continua de le contempler, tentant d'empêcher les larmes de prendre le dessus. Elle ne voulait pas partir, désirant ardemment se coller à lui. Ses lèvres l'attiraient intensément. Elle s'approcha de lui et huma l'odeur de sa peau. Elle dégageait un doux parfum aux subtils arômes musqués. Ses yeux n'ayant plus la force de rester ouverts, elle balança doucement sur le côté et se laissa emporter par la fatigue.

L'esprit de Ron s'était évadé dans un doux rêve. Ce songe lui parut si réel qu'il se sentit presque toucher la peau douce et chaude du corps d'Hermione, collée contre lui. La fragrance vanillée de sa chevelure bouclée lui chatouillait les narines. Il pouvait sentir contre son ventre les courbes du dos et des fesses de son amie. De son bras, il enlaça le corps d'Hermione et la rapprochait davantage sur lui.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit devant lui une masse de boucles brunes et parfumées et sentit sous son bras le corps d'Hermione.

- PAR LA BARBE DE MERLIN ! s'écria Ron, se reculant vivement et couvrant son corps d'un drap. Celui-ci tenta vainement de se remémorer à quel moment Hermione l'avait rejoint dans son lit.

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut et tomba hors du lit étroit. Les compagnons de dortoirs, tout aussi réveillés, se levèrent pour voir ce qui se passait.

- Hermione ? demanda Harry. Que fais-tu ici ?

Le temps qu'elle se redresse, tout lui revint. Assise au sol, elle expliqua, d'un ton nerveux :

- Je suis venue vous souhaiter bonne nuit, mais je me suis à mon tour assoupie.

- Sur mon lit ? questionna Ron, incrédule.

- Oui, euh, je … je m'étais assise pour fermer les yeux quelques secondes et je… Je suis désolée, je m'en vais.

Elle se leva et quitta rapidement le dortoir des garçons. Ceux-ci fixèrent Ron, attendant une explication.

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Il ne s'est rien passé ! Je me suis réveillé et elle était là, couchée à côté de moi, avec son corps et ses cheveux !

- Avoue-le quand même que tu aurais aimé qu'il se passe quelque chose, dit Dean d'un ton moqueur.

- Mouais, marmonna-t-il, détournant le visage.

Il s'imagina ensuite se réveiller à côté du corps nu d'Hermione. Il conçut dans son esprit les moindres détails de ses courbes. Face à ce silence, Harry ajouta :

- N'y pense quand même pas trop, sinon j'en connais un qui ne vas pas tarder à se lever, se moqua-t-il, pointant l'entrejambe de Ron.

- Je ne pensais à rien ! s'exclama-t-il, ses joues prenant des teintes rosées.

Lorsqu'ils eurent tous vêtu leurs habits, ils descendirent tous les cinq à la Grande Salle où ils purent prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Alors que Ron engloutissait son assiette avec appétit, Neville regardait la nourriture d'un air déconcerté.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as, Nefille ? demanda Ron, la bouche pleine.

- J'ai l'estomac tout à l'envers, je ne suis pas capable d'avaler une seule bouchée. Ça me rendrait malade…

Hermione, à côté de qui Neville était assis, lui tendit une flasque. Elle lui expliqua :

- Contre la gueule de bois.

Neville en but une simple gorgée et tout trait de fatigue disparut de son visage et il parut soudain être de très bonne humeur. Remerciant Hermione, il put finalement manger avec autant de faim que son ami roux. Celui-ci jeta un regard embarrassé à Hermione. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard timide, elle détourna vite les yeux. Non seulement elle se sentait gênée d'avoir dormi auprès de son ami, mais en plus elle ressentait de la honte par rapport à ses agissements de la veille. Tous deux songèrent qu'il valait mieux ne pas en reparler et oublier l'incident.

La plupart des élèves se dirigèrent à un cours, excepté la majorité des septième année. Lorsque Hermione et Ron réussirent à se reparler sans embarras, le trio décida de passer l'avant-midi à l'extérieur et de s'asseoir au pied d'un tronc d'arbre épais, où les rayons tièdes du soleil de septembre tentaient de percer à travers les feuilles. Une brise légère rafraîchissait l'air. Le temps était idéal pour passer une journée tranquille à l'extérieur et se remettre de leurs abus de la veille. Ils virent non loin le jeune Malefoy, lui aussi adossé à un arbre, contemplant l'herbe sous ses pieds. Il semblait songeur. Lorsque Pansy Parkinson, son amie Serpentard, se jeta sur lui, celui-ci eut l'air contrarié. Le sourire sur la jeune femme s'effaça et Malefoy quitta son lieu de réflexion. L'air abattu, elle vit que les trois jeunes Gryffondor avaient aperçu la scène. Elle releva la tête et quitta elle aussi, d'un pas fier.

- C'est très évident que Pansy est amoureuse de Malefoy, dit Hermione aux deux garçons.

- Et que Malefoy se fiche complètement de ses sentiments, ajouta Harry. Dans un sens, je le plains.

- Comment savez-vous ce que Pansy et Malefoy ressentent ? demanda Ron à ses deux amis.

- Parce que ça se voit, c'est tout, répondit Hermione. Ça se voit dans le regard de Parkinson, dans ses gestes, tout comme ça se voit dans l'attitude de Malefoy.

Voyant le Professeur Babbling du cours d'Étude des Runes, Hermione se leva et alla lui poser une question sur le dernier devoir. Ron demanda à Harry :

- Est-ce que je jette ce genre de regard à Hermione ? demanda-t-il.

- Dans un sens, oui, répondit Harry. Mais c'est très différent de Pansy.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Ron, intrigué que son ami remarque ce genre de chose.

- Ton regard est beaucoup plus timide que le sien. Elle agit avec assurance alors que toi, c'est comme si tu ne savais pas trop quoi faire ni comment faire.

Ron parut découragé. Son ami avait raison : il ne sait pas quoi faire avec Hermione et c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il gaffe aussi souvent. Face à son atterrement, Harry lui dit :

- Je suis sûr que ça va changer, quand tu vas être un Hermaphromage. La plupart des sorciers qui apprenne à en être un ont beaucoup plus de facilité à comprendre l'autre sexe. Crois-moi, ça va en valoir la peine !

Sur ces mots, Ron fut motivé à apprendre à être un Hermaphromage. Hermione revint alors se rasseoir auprès de ses amis et s'excusa de son absence. Harry, qui avait quitté la Salle sur Demande plus tôt que ses amis, leur demanda comment s'était déroulée la fin de la soirée.

- Padma a invité Nikolaus, commença Hermione. Je l'ai fait signé comme tous les autres. Ça ne donnait rien de lui demander de quitter, maintenant qu'il connaît notre petit secret… Et faut dire que Padma a dû l'inviter dès que je lui en ai parlé, n'ayant pas encore signé.

- Ah bon ? s'exclama Harry. C'est tout ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il.

Devant cette remarque, les joues d'Hermione prirent des teintes rosées et Ron la fixait du coin de l'œil.

- Neville et Dean chantaient en chœur et Neville ne tenait plus debout, alors Ron et Dean ont décidé de le rapporter à la tour. Quant à moi, j'ai… passé la soirée avec Derek.

Harry eut l'air étonné. Qu'est-ce que cela sous-entendait-il ?

- Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ? demanda-t-il, espérant un « non » clair et net.

- Non ! En fait, continua-t-elle, j'étais tellement ivre que je ne me suis pas rendue compte que la Salle sur Demande était vide, à part Ginny et Luna. Elles ont quitté et j'ai tout rangé, mais ce Derek… termina-t-elle dans un murmure.

- Il voulait plus que ton amitié, dit Ron d'un ton plus fort qu'il le voulait. Lui non plus ne sachant pas ce qui s'était passé, espérait que son amie n'était pas allée plus loin que la danse avec le Serdaigle.

- Tu avais raison, Ron, dit-elle d'un ton coupable. Il ne voulait que… Il voulait juste… Je me sens tellement idiote ! Il a essayé de m'embraser, mais je l'ai repoussé et je l'ai retiré de la liste des membres de la SSD…

- Eh bien, voilà ! s'écria Ron, dont les émotions prenaient le dessus. Rouge de colère et vert de jalousie, il continua : c'est sûr que de la façon dont tu t'es frotté contre lui, ça a dû l'exciter au maximum ! Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui t'a pris de l'aguicher toute la soirée comme tu l'as fait !

Face à la dureté des paroles de Ron, Hermione se leva et s'écria :

- Au contraire de ce que tu sembles affirmer, Ronald, je ne suis pas une vulgaire garce ! Nous dansions, ce n'est pas ma faute s'il l'a mal interprété ! Si je dansais avec toi, Harry, penserais-tu que je te fais des avances sexuelles ?

- Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Harry, malheureusement encore une fois pris dans une dispute entre ses deux amis.

- Ça ne change rien au fait que je t'avais dit qu'il te regardait comme un morceau de viande et que tu ne m'as pas écouté ! Si tu ne lui faisais pas d'avances, alors comment se fait-il que tu as continué de danser avec lui, même en sachant qu'il te voulait dans son lit ?

Fixant Ron, ses yeux se remplirent brusquement d'eau. Dans un sens, il avait raison. Sa seule motivation, cependant, était de rendre jaloux son ami afin que ce soit lui qui vienne la rejoindre. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait et Hermione se rendit compte, maintenant qu'elle était à jeun, que son raisonnement était insensé. Il était clair qu'elle avait réussi de le rendre jaloux, mais la manière dont elle se comportait avec Derek n'allait certainement pas pousser Ron à aller vers elle. Quelques larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues et elle se détourna du regard des deux garçons.

- Je vais faire des devoirs, ne me cherchez pas.

Ayant aperçu une larme glisser sur la joue de la jeune femme, Ron se sentit soudain très stupide d'avoir laissé, encore une fois, ses sentiments prendre le dessus sur lui. Jamais elle n'avait voulu de Derek et, au fond de lui, il le savait. Hermione les quitta rapidement.

- Hermione, je… reprit-il, se levant à son tour, suivant son amie.

- Alors, tu penses vraiment que je suis une salope ? demanda-t-elle, hoquetant, après s'être tournée vers lui.

- Non ! Tout est sorti tout seul, je ne voulais pas…

- Est-ce que tu es capable de dire des choses gentilles, parfois, Ron ?

- Euh … bah … oui !

- Tu ne m'en dis jamais, à moi ! Ça doit être parce qu'il n'y a rien de bon à dire à mon sujet, dans ce cas !

Elle reparti en trombe vers la porte du château. Lorsqu'ils l'eurent franchie, Ron attrapa Hermione par l'épaule, qui ne se retourna pas vers lui. Il glissa sa main sur ses cheveux, les dégageant de son dos. Avec le bout de ses doigts, il caressa délicatement la joue et le cou de son amie, toujours placé derrière elle. Il murmura dans son oreille :

- Ta peau, elle est si douce, si chaude et parfumée…

Un frisson parcourut le corps d'Hermione qui se défit de Ron. Elle courra, à la fois surprise et gênée par l'attitude de Ron, vers la bibliothèque.

Convaincu d'avoir dit ou fait quelque chose de mal, il retourna voir Harry qu'ils avaient laissé seul à l'ombre de l'arbre. « Je voulais lui dire quelque chose de gentil, je crois que j'ai encore tout raté » pensa-t-il. Il s'effondra à côté de son ami, auprès de qui il resta silencieux.

* * *

Déjà la fin du chapitre ? Désolée, je m'y mets pour terminer le cinquième chapitre aussi rapidement que possible ! Vous êtes loin d'avoir tout vu ! L'année vient à peine de commencer, nos personnages ont amplement le temps d'évoluer.

Ooh ! Ça devient chaud dans les draps de Ron ! Et dans le lit de quelqu'un d'autre, peut-être... Et que dire de Malefoy ? Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi je le trouve troublé... Je ne dirai rien de plus ! Vous devrez lire jusqu'au bout si vous voulez connaître toute la vérité ! :) (Enfin, ma vérité... Pas celle de J.K.R. !)


	6. Hermaphromage

Bonjour à tous !

Tout d'abord, je suis terriblement désolée du temps que ça a prit avant que je publie ce 5e chapitre. Avec un nouvel emploi et un nouvel ordinateur, je n'ai simplement pas eu le temps de le publier. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le voilà maintenant :)

Hermaphromage = Hermione + Fromage ? J'ai vraiment rit lorsque j'ai lu ce review ! C'est en effet l'union de "Hermaphrodite" avec le suffixe "mage". J'ai lu sur les Animagi (comment en devenir un) et je m'en suis fortement inspiré pour Ron-Ron (en espérant que ces informations étaient véridictes ! Sinon j'ai l'air de quoi, moi ?)

Merci encore une fois pour tous les reviews qui ont été postés. J'ai cependant dû répondre à un commentaire par un review parce que je tenais à y répondre mais le review était anonyme. Bref, bonne lecture et merci de prendre le temps de me lire !

**Hermaphromage**

Ron entra dans la bibliothèque, lieu régit par le silence. Livres à la main, il se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce où il espérait que personne ne le verrait. Il avait travaillé une bonne partie de la fin de semaine sur ses devoirs et était déjà prêt à remettre son devoir de Métamorphose l'après-midi, ce qui relevait presque du miracle.

Lorsqu'il atteignit la table la plus éloignée et qu'il y avait déposé ses livres, une fille à la chevelure bouclée leva le regard vers lui.

- Ron ? demanda-t-elle. C'est assez surprenant de te voir ici, tu me cherchais ?

- Hermione ! s'exclama-t-il, pris au dépourvu. Je venais pour terminer les devoirs de Potions et de Défense, répondit-il d'un ton timide, presque honteux d'avouer qu'il venait à la bibliothèque pour travailler.

- Je suis justement en train de travailler sur mon devoir de Défense contre les forces du mal, tu veux que nous nous aidions ?

- Ouais, répondit-il, rougissant. Il n'aurait jamais pensé être heureux de se trouver à la bibliothèque pour y faire des devoirs.

S'asseyant maladroitement à côté d'Hermione, il ouvrit son livre et ses parchemins. Satisfait, il réussit de terminer ses deux devoirs avant l'heure du déjeuner.

Cette semaine-là, le Professeur Tonks décida de leur parler des Métamorphomages, ce qui ne surprit pas Hermione. Lorsqu'elle leur demanda ce qu'était un Métamorphomage, la brunette s'empressa de lever la main mais la retira quand, étonnement, elle vit la main de Ron elle aussi levée.

- Monsieur Weasley ? demanda-t-elle.

- C'est un sorcier qui possède depuis sa naissance la capacité de se métamorphoser, dit-il. Contrairement aux Animagi, on ne devient pas un Métamorphomage. On l'est.

- C'est très bien, Ron, euh Monsieur Weasley, se corrigea-t-elle. 5 points pour Gryffondor.

Un sourire aux lèvres, il se tourna vers Hermione qui le félicita d'un clin d'œil. Ron levait rarement la main pour répondre aux enseignants, ce qui intrigua fortement Harry. Était-ce pour les ASPIC que Ron avait décidé de s'impliquer dans les cours ? Était-ce parce que c'était Tonks qui leur enseignait la Métamorphose ? Pour Harry, le fait qu'il avait prit la peine de prendre de l'avance dans ses devoirs et même de se rendre à la bibliothèque (c'était Hermione qui lui avait dit) était particulièrement étonnant. Jamais ils n'avaient pris la peine de prendre de l'avance dans leurs travaux, bien qu'Hermione les y ait toujours encouragé.

À la pause, Harry suggéra à Ron d'aller voir McGonagall, évitant de mentionner qu'il trouvait étrange sa soudaine implication dans ses études. Il savait que son ami rouquin était susceptible et il ne voulait pas que celui-ci pense qu'il le considère comme un incapable. De toutes façons, il se doutait bien qu'Hermione était fière de son ami, ce qui était en soit une excellente chose pour leur relation.

- Je ne sais même pas quand je vais pouvoir prendre des cours avec McGonagall, dit-il, soudainement démotivé. Harry suggéra alors :

- Moi et Hermione avons décidé d'étudier ensemble le cours de Défense tous les mardis après le déjeuner, ça te donne une occasion de rencontrer McGonagall.

Pour encourager son ami, Harry décida d'aider Ron à trouver McGonagall. Ils la croisèrent dans le couloir menant à son bureau et Harry prit la parole pour son ami, celui-ci ne disant rien.

- Professeur McGonagall, Ron aimerait s'entretenir avec vous, lui dit-il.

Stupéfaite, la directrice l'invita avec elle dans son bureau.

- Pour quelle raison désiriez-vous me voir, Monsieur Weasley ? demanda-t-elle, l'invitant à s'asseoir sur le siège faisant face à son bureau.

- Eh bien… C'est que pour mes ASPIC en Métamorphose, j'aimerais bien épater les évaluateurs, lui dit-elle.

- Si vous voulez me demander de devenir un Animagus, sachez que c'est loin d'être ce qui a de plus aisé à apprendre, lui dit-elle.

- En fait, je me demandais si je ne pourrais pas apprendre à être Hermaphromage, dit-il, le rouge lui montant au visage.

La Directrice acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête et lui répondit :

- Si vous vous y appliquez à fond, je pense que je serais en mesure de vous l'apprendre pour les vacances de Noël. Cela dit, pensez-vous être en mesure de vous appliquer à cette tâche ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, Professeur, répondit-il.

- Avez-vous votre horaire avec vous ?

Celui-ci sortit un parchemin plié en quatre qu'il présenta à McGonagall. Elle le déplia et l'observa à travers ses lunettes.

- Je crois pouvoir être disponible les mardis après le déjeuner et les mercredis en deuxième période. Lequel vous conviendrait-il le mieux ? demanda-t-elle.

- Mardi, dit-il, satisfait. Je vous remercie, Professeur ! dit-il, enthousiaste, ne s'étant pas imaginé que ça serait aussi facile.

- Est-ce tout ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

- Oui, merci beaucoup, dit-il avant de se lever.

- Venez me rencontrer ici demain après que vous ayez déjeuner, ajouta-t-elle. Je vous conseille fortement de manger léger, lui dit-elle ensuite.

Harry, qui attendait son ami, s'était adossé au mur. Ron arriva et lui annonça que tout était organisé avec McGonagall.

- Elle pense même que je serais prêt pour les vacances de Noël, lui dit-il. Je ne savais pas que ça s'apprenait en si peu de temps, dit Ron.

- Ça serait parfait, dit soudainement Harry. Les septième année ont un Bal de Noël, tu pourrais te faire passer pour la cousine de Ginny par exemple et faire croire à Hermione que tu es parti voir Charlie en Roumanie, ou quelque chose du genre, suggéra-t-il.

- Je pensais l'inviter au Bal de Noël, dit Ron, déçu. J'espère juste qu'elle n'y ira pas avec Nikolaus…

- Espère plutôt qu'elle n'y aille pas avec quelqu'un de pire, ajouta Harry.

Ils retournèrent par la suite en hâte à leur cours de Métamorphose, s'étant attardé à discuter. Lorsque, le lendemain, leur deuxième cours de Potions avait pris fin, ils se rendirent tous les trois à la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Alors qu'Hermione et Harry allèrent faire des devoirs ensemble – « Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas le temps de te joindre à nous ? » lui demanda Hermione – Ron se dirigea, tel que prévu, vers le bureau de McGonagall afin d'avoir son premier cours d'Hermaphromage. Lorsqu'il y entra, mains dans les poches, McGonagall lui enseigna en premier la partie théorique, ce qui le rebuta.

- Pour être un bon Hermaphromage, dit-elle, il faut d'abord connaître sa personnalité propre et ses traits de caractère dans les moindres détails. C'est probablement la partie la plus compliquée pour devenir un Hermaphromage : il faut savoir se refermer sur soi, se concentrer sur nos traits de caractère. Pour vous faciliter la tâche, je vous conseille de vous installer dans un endroit tranquille où les distractions seront moindres.

- Une fois que cette étape-là sera passée, à quoi dois-je m'attendre ? demanda Ron, espérant quelque chose de plus excitant que de rester assis à penser.

- Vous devrez vous visualiser quel genre de femme vous cachez au fond de vous. Chaque personne a un animal spécifique qui lui correspond – c'est en cet animal que les Animagi apprennent à se transformer. Dans votre cas, vous devrez comprendre par vous-même quel genre de femme vous seriez. Vous me suivez ?

- C'est long ? demanda-t-il, découragé.

- Ça ne dépend que de vous, répondit McGonagall, fronçant des sourcils face à son impatience. Je vous conseille de commencer tout de suite votre méditation, Monsieur Weasley. Prenez une position assise confortable, ainsi vous aurez plus de facilité à vous concentrer.

Ron s'exécuta, incertain. Il ferma les yeux et réfléchit longuement à qui il était. Cette première séance de méditation ne fut pas très productive, Ron n'étant pas du genre à se poser ces questions. Déçu, il raconta ce cours à Harry, qui lui était impatient d'entendre son ami le lui raconter.

- Ça me semble moins compliqué que si tu voulais devenir un Animagus, dit Harry qui semblait voir la déception sur le visage de Ron. Ça a été difficile, la méditation ?

- Difficile ? s'exclama Ron, s'effondrant sur le sofa de la Salle Commune. Impossible, tu veux dire ! Je ne sais même pas quoi faire, je me suis assis et je me suis demandé tout le long à quoi j'étais censé penser…

- Je suis très mal placé pour te le dire, moi qui ai échoué royalement les cours d'Occlumencie, mais tu devrais d'abord apprendre à ne penser à rien du tout. Ça peut paraître stupide, mais une fois que tu l'auras maîtrisé, tu vas pouvoir te concentrer objectivement sur tes traits de caractère. Au moins, tu as la chance de ne pas avoir Rogue comme professeur, ajouta Harry.

- Mouais… Pour l'instant, je vais me préparer pour les auditions de Quidditch.

Ron rejoignit les autres candidats gryffondors aux auditions de Quidditch données par Harry. Après avoir finalement décidé de garder les mêmes joueurs que l'année précédente, ceux-ci s'étant avérés être les meilleurs de la Maison, ce fut au tour des gardiens de prouver ce qu'ils avaient dans le ventre. Ron, qui avait passé beaucoup de temps à s'entraîner pour le Quidditch durant l'été, se trouva être le plus efficace de tous les sorciers de la maison de Gryffondor après avoir arrêté chacun des Souafles qui lui étaient lancé. Fier et réjoui de sa performance sur le terrain, Harry et Ron décidèrent de fêter l'occasion avec Hermione dans la Salle sur Demande, bien qu'ils avaient un cours de Sortilège le lendemain matin. Ils burent chacun quelques bières et passèrent une soirée plutôt tranquille. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, aux environs de onze heures du soir, ils virent sur la carte du Maraudeur que Malefoy se promenait seul dans cette direction.

- Malefoy s'en vient ! marmonna Harry.

Ayant oublié de prendre leur cape d'invisibilité, ils décidèrent de ranger la carte et de simplement feindre qu'ils retournaient à leur dortoir.

Malefoy regardait ses pieds en marchant. Se levant la tête, il sursauta et retourna sur ses pas beaucoup plus vite qu'il était apparu.

- Vous pensez qu'il mijote quelque chose ? demanda Harry. On dirait qu'il a eu peur de nous.

- Habituellement, il en aurait profité pour utiliser sa position de Préfet-en-chef contre nous, dit Ron.

- Oui, mais il était seul, dit Hermione. Je suppose que sans ses deux gardes du corps, il se sent vulnérable ou je ne sais quoi.

Ils se rendirent sans autre embûche vers la tour de Gryffondor. Alors que tous étaient endormis dans le dortoir des garçons, Ron, légèrement éméché, décida d'essayer de méditer. Dans ce faible état d'ivresse, il put se concentrer sur ses émotions. Ce fut le premier soir qu'il réussit cette tâche.

Lorsque le lendemain matin lui et Harry se levèrent, il lui raconta qu'il avait réussi de méditer.

- Eh bien, répondit Harry, il va falloir faire ça plus souvent !

- Ça va plaire à Hermione, dit Ron. Je me demande où elle a pris tant de goût pour l'alcool, ajouta-t-il. Même moi qui aime bien boire, je dois me forcer pour supporter le goût de l'alcool fort !

Cela fit penser à Harry qu'ils ne savaient pas plus ce qu'Hermione avait fait de son été. Peut-être Ron n'était-il pas conscient du problème de son amie, mais lorsqu'elle leur avait affirmé s'être rendue souvent dans des bars, cela avait inquiété Harry.

Avant que le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal commence, Harry poussa Ron pour que celui-ci s'inscrive aux leçons de Tango auprès de leur Directeur de Maison, le Professeur Lupin.

- Monsieur, avait-il commencé, mal à l'aise. J'aimerais bien m'inscrire à une activité parascolaire.

- Bien sûr, dit-il, enthousiaste. Laquelle ?

Le peu de courage qu'il avait s'estompa et il abandonna. Il dit « rien, laissez faire » et retourna auprès de Harry.

- Je ne peux pas, dit-il. J'ai trop honte ! expliqua-t-il. Il n'y a pas un sort pour me faire danser le Tango comme un pro, au lieu de suivre des cours ? Ou une potion, je ne sais pas, n'importe quoi ! De toute façon, je ne serai sûrement pas le seul élève à s'y inscrire et ça finira par se savoir…

- Orgueil masculine ? dit Harry, sourire en coin. Tu peux toujours essayer de convaincre Hermione de s'inscrire avec toi. Sinon, on n'a qu'à oublier cette idée.

Ron, songeant qu'il ne ferait que gaffer une fois de plus, tenta de changer le sujet de la conversation. C'est là qu'ils décidèrent qu'ils s'entraîneraient ensemble au Quidditch le lendemain, après leur cours de Sortilèges du jeudi.

Après le second cours de Défense et après avoir dîner, Ron proposa à ses deux amis de retourner à la Salle sur Demande, sachant que boire l'aide à méditer. Harry refusa, se disant trop épuisé. Alors que Ron pensait que son plan tombait à l'eau, Hermione lui suggéra qu'ils pouvaient toujours y aller les deux ensembles.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne pourrions pas y aller sans Harry, dit-elle. C'est sûr que boire à deux, ça peut faire un peu étrange, ajouta-t-elle. Mais deux amis peuvent bien boire ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, si j'allais boire avec Harry, ça serait un peu la même chose non ?

Ils se rendirent ensemble à la Salle sur Demande. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent et qu'ils s'eurent débouché une bouteille, assis à terre, Hermione décida de mettre un disque d'un groupe Moldu allemand que Nikolaus appréciait bien.

- Il aime bien ce groupe, dit-elle. Cet album vient à peine de sortir.

- C'est quel genre de musique ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est ce que nous allons savoir.

Elle mit le disque et décida de faire jouer la cinquième piste. Une musique de style métal industriel débuta et Ron demanda à Hermione :

- C'est quoi, le nom du groupe ? dit-il, brassant la tête au rythme de la musique.

- Rammstein, répondit-elle. Tu aimes ?

- Ce morceau est génial ! s'écria-t-il. Je dois t'avouer que ce Nikolaus a du goût pour la bonne musique, dit-il.

Il s'intrigua à la signification des paroles. Ne sachant pas parler Allemand, il demanda à Hermione :

- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, les paroles ? demanda Ron.

- Non, répondit Hermione. Tu demanderas à Nikolaus, ajouta-t-elle.

Après quelques autres morceaux, Hermione dit à Ron :

- Bien franchement, cette musique me plaît. C'est très différent de ce que j'ai écouté cet été, mais faut dire que dans les bars, ce n'est pas du métal qu'ils faisaient jouer.

- Quand tu dis « bar », tu entends discothèque ? demanda Ron.

Hermione rougit, se rendant compte qu'elle avait commencé un sujet dont elle ne tenait pas à parler. Vu la nonchalance de Ron, elle décida de lui répondre. « Au moins, pensa-t-elle, il ne me donne pas l'impression de me faire de reproche comme Harry. »

- Oui, affirma-elle. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi il n'y avait pas vraiment de métal là où je suis allée.

- Tu dansais beaucoup ? continua-t-il.

Mal à son aise, elle répondit :

- Oui, comme je vous ai dit j'y allais avec des amies, je dansais avec elles, répondit-elle d'un ton sec pour clore la conversation. Mais Ron continua :

- Alors tu aimes danser ?

- Où veux-tu en venir ? demanda Hermione, qui pensait jusqu'alors que Ron allait lui demander avec qui d'autre elle dansait – et de quelle manière.

- Eh bien, commença-t-il, timide, je me suis dit que c'était dommage que tu te prives de prendre des leçons de Tango parce que tu n'avais pas confiance en toi. J'ai pensé que peut-être tu voudrais que je m'inscrive avec toi, pour que ça te rende plus à l'aise.

Face à Hermione qui était sans mot, il ajouta d'une voix nerveuse :

- Tu ne pourrais pas être pire que moi ! Même si tu n'es pas la meilleure, au moins les gens vont voir que tu danses mieux que moi…

- Tu veux t'inscrire à des cours de danse sociale avec moi ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule. Tu avais encore les cours de Tango à l'esprit ?

Ron quitta Hermione des yeux, se demandant ce qui lui avait pris. Elle reprit cependant la parole :

- Wow, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela ! Eh bien, si tu veux que nous nous inscrivions ensemble, pourquoi pas ?

Ron leva les yeux vers elle et, heureux, se redressa pour l'enlacer. Ce geste spontané surprit Hermione de même que son ami, qui se retira aussitôt. Hermione lui fit un sourire timide et Ron se leva et lui proposa d'aller chercher un verre, faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il ouvrit une bouteille d'Amaretto qu'il versa généreusement sur des glaçons dans deux verres. Il servit la liqueur d'amande à son amie qui la sirota silencieusement. Elle lui posa la question :

- Pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi réticent à m'enlacer ? Tu te contentes de me serrer la main quand nous nous revoyons après plusieurs semaines. Pourtant, nous somme bons amis et depuis déjà 7 ans !

- Ce n'est juste pas trop mon genre d'être aussi rapproché, répondit-il alors qu'il se disait « Elle aimerait que je l'enlace ? »

- D'accord, j'espérais que ça n'avait rien à voir avec moi, dit Hermione. C'est la première fois que tu me fais une étreinte et tu t'es écarté aussitôt, c'est à se demander si je ne sens pas mauvais ! dit Hermione à la rigolade.

- Dis pas n'importe quoi ! s'écria Ron qui la pensait sérieuse.

- Alors qu'est-ce que je sens ? demanda Hermione, amusée face à la naïveté de son ami.

Ron mit quelques secondes à réfléchir avant de répondre, en toute honnêteté :

- Sucré.

- Sucré ? répéta Hermione.

- Tes cheveux sentent la vanille, s'expliqua-t-il. La fragrance de ta peau est fruitée…

Se laissant enivré par ses propres paroles, Ron se pencha vers son amie et repoussa ses cheveux vers l'arrière. Il posa son nez sur son cou et murmura :

- Ta gorge sent le miel…

Le souffle chaud de Ron sur le cou d'Hermione déclancha un frisson parcourant le corps entier de la jeune femme. Elle le regarda dans les yeux alors que celui-ci leva les siens vers son amie. Plus que jamais, il aurait voulu l'embrasser. Mais sa timidité l'emporta et il recula lentement, calant son verre d'Amaretto, sous le regard déçu de son amie – qui cala aussi une grosse gorgée.

- Et moi, qu'est-ce que je sens ? demanda Ron, pour faire la conversation.

- Tu sens l'homme, répondit Hermione.

Ron leva le bras et senti son aisselle. Ce geste fit rire Hermione.

- Tu penses que je devrais me laver, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire du tout ! s'exclama-t-elle, sous l'emprise d'un fou rire. Ron avait le don de tourner toute situation sérieuse en situation absurde, ce qu'Hermione trouvait parfois charmant, d'autres fois lassant.

- Nous devrions rentrer, nous avons tout de même un cours de Sortilèges demain matin.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au pied des escaliers pour les dortoirs, Hermione demanda à Ron, avant de monter au dortoir des filles :

- Tu aimes l'odeur de la vanille ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Une de mes odeurs préférées, répondit-il, se demandant pourquoi elle lui demandait ça.

- Bonne nuit, termina-t-elle.

- Bonne nuit Hermione, lui répondit-il.

Lorsqu'il s'assit sur son lit, portant ses vêtements de nuits, il s'installa confortablement. Il commença par penser à Hermione. Il était si ancré dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendait même plus Harry ronfler. Il revoyait tout ce qu'ils avaient fait de la soirée et tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, mais d'un point de vue objectif. Il remarqua plusieurs détails qu'il n'avait pas saisit au départ. Par exemple, le ton sec avec lequel elle avait répondu lorsqu'il lui avait demandé si elle aimait danser. Il ne comprit cependant pas pourquoi elle avait réagit à une question aussi banale.

Méditant sur son amie, il saisit certaines subtilités de la personnalité d'Hermione ainsi que celles de la sienne. Se regardant de l'extérieur, il comprenait qu'il avait de la difficulté à avoir confiance en ce qu'il fait. Il n'en comprit cependant pas les origines. Il comprit aussi que c'était la cause de ses nombreuses maladresses ainsi que sa timidité dans certaines situations. Par exemple, il était plus à l'aise avec les garçons qu'avec les filles. « Je suppose que ça serait l'inverse si j'étais une fille », songea-t-il.

Il finit par s'endormir en pleine méditation, qui continua en rêve.

Le lendemain, alors qu'il s'entraînait au Quidditch avec Harry, celui-ci lui demanda des détails sur sa soirée avec Hermione.

- Ça s'est bien passé, répondit-il brièvement. Cela le gênait de raconter à son ami qu'il avait dit à Hermione qu'elle sentait sucré.

- Il n'y a rien eu de spécial ? insista-t-il.

- Eh bien, avoua-t-il finalement, il y a bien eu un moment où il aurait pu se passer quelque chose…

Il lui raconta ce qui s'était passé dans les moindres détails, lui expliquant que s'il ne s'était pas retenu, il l'aurait embrassé. Il lui dit aussi qu'il avait finalement réussi à la convaincre de participer aux cours de Tango avec lui.

- Eh bien ! s'exclama Harry. Comme tu dis, ça a bien été ! Si tu l'avais embrassé quand tu l'as enlacé, ça aurait été un moment parfait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? On dirait que c'était plus facile d'embrasser Lavande que ça l'est d'embrasser Hermione…

- La différence, expliqua Harry, c'est que tu n'aimais pas Lavande. Ces baisers ne signifiaient rien pour toi, alors qu'embrasser Hermione…

- Tu as sans doute raison, répondit-il. Alors, on joue ou pas ?

Lorsque la fin de semaine se termina et qu'il quitta la Grande Salle le lundi matin, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque où il espérait trouver Hermione assise à la même place que la semaine précédente. Lorsqu'il la vit, souriant, il s'assit à côté d'elle où ils firent des devoirs ensemble. Et, décida-t-il, tous les lundis suivants.

Sa deuxième rencontre avec McGonagall arriva et elle lui demanda s'il avait prit le temps de méditer. Il lui affirma qu'il réussissait à accomplir cette tâche, bien qu'il omit volontairement de lui dire sous quel état.

- C'est très bien ! s'exclama McGonagall, visiblement satisfaite. Eh bien, je crois que vous n'aurez plus besoin de moi jusqu'à ce que vous ayez saisit quel « genre de femme » vous cachez en vous, Monsieur Weasley. Si vous voulez profiter de la quiétude de mon bureau pour méditer, je vous le laisse pour cette période de cours. Si vous avez des questions, ne vous gênez surtout pas à me les poser.

- Merci, Professeur McGonagall, répondit Ron.

Celle-ci quitta son bureau et Ron tenta vainement de se concentrer. Sans l'alcool, il lui paraissait beaucoup plus compliqué de calmer son esprit et se s'ouvrir sur lui-même. Il savait cependant qu'il en était capable, alors il tenta de son mieux de se concentrer. Ce ne fut que lors des dernières minutes avant le retour de McGonagall qu'il avait réussi. Il quitta son bureau encore plus content de lui qu'il ne l'était lorsqu'il y était entré.

Dans le couloir vers la tour des Gryffondors, il croisa Hermione. Il remarqua qu'elle portait un parfum. Un parfum sucré.

- Tu mets du parfum ? demanda Ron.

- Tu l'aimes ? demanda-t-elle à son tour.

- Oui, il sent la…

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase, réalisant qu'elle sentait la vanille. Il comprit : c'est pour cette raison qu'elle lui avait demandé s'il aimait la vanille. C'était pour lui qu'Hermione portait cette fragrance.

- Tu sens bon la vanille, termina-t-il.

Elle sourit. C'est ensemble qu'ils retournèrent à la tour des Gryffondors.

* * *

Ooooh ! Une fin toute mignone, n'est-ce pas ? Personnellement, j'aime bien la vanille. Bon vous vous en foutez, je le sais ! Ce que vous voulez savoir, c'est quel genre de femme serait Ron; comment il va conquérir Hermione; est-ce que Ron va réussir d'apprendre à danser le Tango ? Mystère. Pour le savoir, vous n'avez pas d'autre choix que de continuer de lire ma FanFiction ! Mouahahaha ! À bientôt ! :D


	7. Au Bal Masqué

Bonjour à tous ! :) D'abord, merci à tous les reviews ! J'apprécie que vous preniez le temps de me dire ce que vous pensez de ma FanFiction, ça m'encourage à avancer et à m'améliorer ! ^^

Que peut-il se passer, lors d'un Bal Masqué ? Et si personne ne savait qui est qui, ça pourrait être marrant... :)

Bonne lecture à tous et merci encore !

**

* * *

**

Au Bal Masqué

Avec les divers cours – scolaires et parascolaires – les nombreux devoirs et les fréquentes saouleries à la Salle sur Demande, les mois de septembre et d'octobre passèrent aussi vite qu'Harry sur son Éclair de Feu lors d'un match de Quidditch. Une des fêtes préférées de Ron, l'Halloween, approchait à grand pas. Avec ses sucreries et le Bal Masqué d'Hermione qui approchait, le rouquin était aux anges. Heureusement pour eux, cette année-là, l'Halloween tombait pile un jour avant la fin de semaine. Ils pourraient alors fêter aussi tard qu'ils le voudraient.

Le 30 au soir, veille de la fête, Hermione discuta avec ses amis de ses plans.

- J'ai pensé que pour améliorer l'idée du Bal Masqué, nous pourrions lancer un sort de confusion sur tout le monde. Ainsi, personne ne saurait qui est qui. Ça pourrait être marrant !

- C'est une bonne idée, affirma Harry. Tu penses leur jeter le sort lorsqu'ils entreront dans la Salle sur Demande ?

- Non, je pensais plutôt leur faire boire une potion. Je suis désolée, Harry, mais je pense qu'il est temps que moi et Ron nous rendions au cours de tango.

- À plus tard, leur répondit-il simplement alors que ses deux amis quittèrent la Salle Commune en direction de la Grande Salle.

Ron et Hermione s'étaient inscrits aux cours lors de la dernière semaine de septembre, après quoi ils eurent leur premier cours de danse. Bien que Ron était en parfaite forme physique, le professeur lui avait dit qu'il manquait de beaucoup de souplesse et que c'était nécessaire pour apprendre ce type de danse. « Vous êtes aussi raide qu'un balai ! s'était exclamé le professeur. Je compte sur vous pour travailler votre souplesse, Monsieur Weasley. »

Hermione, quant à elle, s'était contentée de pratiquer les mouvements les plus basiques de la danse, n'étant pas certaine de ses talents. Elle n'a pratiqué, lors de ce premier cours, que les temps et la posture.

Un mois plus tard, Hermione se sentait plus à l'aise avec le tango que Ron. Celui-ci, ne prenant pas le temps d'améliorer sa flexibilité, ne bougeait pas mieux qu'au début. Le professeur lui dit :

- Le tango, Monsieur Weasley, c'est la sensualité. Si vos mouvements ne sont pas fluides et souples, votre danse semble saccadée. Je crois que je vais vous garder après tous les cours pour des leçons de stretching.

Lorsque le professeur mentionna le mot « stretching », Ron s'imagina faire le grand écart. Il pensa aussitôt à ses pauvres bijoux de familles qui subiraient l'étirement et une expression de douleur s'afficha sur son visage. Le professeur ajouta :

- Ça ne fait pas mal, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Mais Ron était inquiet. Voyant le visage de son ami, Hermione proposa de le faire avec lui. Après tout, pour elle, il s'était inscrit aux leçons de danse. Elle lui devait bien ça. Le professeur acquiesça et Ron remercia son amie.

- De toute façon, tu n'es pas très souple toi non plus, lui dit Ron alors que les autres élèves participant au cours quittaient. Cette remarque choqua Hermione, qui se demanda ce que Ron pensait de ses mouvements de danse.

Ils quittèrent la Grande Salle et se dirigèrent vers le 7e étage pour atteindre leur tour. Ron dit à Hermione « Le stretching, ce n'est pas si mal ! » Il remarqua même le lendemain que ses muscles étaient plus détendus qu'habituellement après une activité physique intense, ce qui l'incita à continuer de pratiquer le stretching.

Le jour de l'Halloween était finalement arrivé. Ron, Harry et Hermione n'avaient pas de cours ce jour-là, ce qui leur permit de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard afin de se bourrer de sucreries – surtout Ron – et de boire, ensemble, de la bonne Bièraubeurre. Étant tous les trois assis aux Trois Balais, ils virent que certains autres septième années s'y étaient eux aussi rendus. Malefoy et ses deux acolytes passèrent la porte et se dirigèrent vers une table au fond de la pièce. Son regard croisa celui d'Hermione pendant un cours instant, un regard malaisé, après quoi il détourna subitement les yeux pour ensuite crier sèchement à Rosmerta de leur apporter trois verres de Bièraubeurre, qui le foudroya du regard. Hermione détourna finalement son regard vers son propre verre dont elle but une gorgée. Harry, le regard suspicieux, regarda Malefoy à son tour. Ron, quant à lui, voyant les expressions sur les visages de ses amis, se demanda ce qui se passait.

- Est-ce que Malefoy a fait quelque chose ? interrogea Harry à Hermione.

- Oh ! Ce n'est rien, s'exclama Hermione qui redevint aussitôt radieuse. J'ai tellement hâte à ce soir, s'exclama-t-elle par la suite. J'espère que ça va bien se passer ! Malheureusement, il n'y a qu'un seul hic auquel je n'ai pas encore trouvé de solution… Est-ce que je bois moi aussi la potion de confusion, ou si je dois m'en passer pour la distribuer et m'assurer que tout va bien ?

- Tu pourrais toujours demander à Neville, proposa Ron. Je ne pense pas que ça soit son genre de vouloir être confus, il n'en a pas besoin…

- Eh ! s'exclama Neville. Je t'ai entendu, tu sais, Ron !

- Oh, bonjour Neville ! s'exclama-t-il. Désolé, vieux.

- Me demander quoi ? demanda-t-il à Hermione.

Elle lui demanda s'il voulait s'occuper du bon fonctionnement de la soirée en se passant de boire la potion de confusion. La réponse de Neville fut : « Absolument ! À vrai dire, ça m'effrayait un peu d'en boire… », après quoi Hermione sut qu'elle pouvait en fin de compte participer à la soirée autant que ses deux autres amis. « Ça va être le top ! » s'exclama-t-elle après avoir remercié Neville.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini leur Bièraubeurre vers la fin de l'après-midi, ils retournèrent ensemble vers le château les poches pleines de sucreries de chez Honeydukes. Après un dîner copieux et sucré, étant retournés dans leur Salle Commune, ils attendirent que les plus jeunes soient allés se coucher avant de revêtir leurs costumes. Chacun devait porter soit une robe (pour les filles) ou un habit chic (pour les garçons) ainsi qu'un masque assorti. Ils devaient se rendre sans dire un mot vers la Salle sur Demande, sans quoi il serait facile de deviner qui se cache sous chaque costume. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Neville s'y trouvait déjà. Il s'était occupé de partir la musique, la pièce ayant été préalablement décorée par Hermione. Il tendit à chacun un verre contenant une potion aux couleurs changeantes, souhaitant à chacun de passer une bonne soirée. Hermione avait calculé cette potion afin qu'elle dure un maximum de 3 heures, après quoi les effets diminueraient lentement, ce qui leur permettrait de retourner sans embûches vers leurs dortoirs. Même pour Neville, c'était difficile de savoir qui se trouvait sous chacun des costumes.

Lorsque Ron eut fini de boire son verre, il sentit que sa vision se troublait tranquillement. La seule chose qui était confuse, c'était les êtres vivants. Il lui était impossible de différencier la voix, les cheveux et les attitudes particulières de chacun. De cette manière, c'était infaisable de différencier une personne d'une autre. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il y avait des garçons et de filles dans la pièce. Cependant, Hermione avait tout à fait réussi sa potion : tout le reste était très distinct, ce qui lui permettait de tenir une conversation sensée et compréhensible. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle a réussi son coup, mais il ne savait pas qui était Hermione.

La salle était maintenant pleine de sorciers confus. Neville, étant le seul à être lucide, remarqua cependant que la salle comportait une personne de trop. Il avait compté le nombre de personne sur la liste ainsi que le nombre de verre qu'il avait distribué et il avait réalisé qu'il avait donné un verre de plus que prévu. Comme Hermione avait eu peur que quelqu'un hors de la SSD entende parlé de sa soirée, elle avait prévu une deuxième liste ensorcelée que Neville devrait déchirer en petits bouts et faire signer à tout le monde afin que l'invité surprise soit lui aussi contraint de suivre les règles de la SSD, c'est-à-dire de ne pas en parler à qui que ce soit, sous peine d'être défiguré. Il barra l'entrée de la Salle sur Demande pour empêcher que quelqu'un d'autre n'y entre – ou n'en sorte – et il se dirigea vers chaque invité, leur demandant à chacun.

- J'ai besoin que tu écrives ton nom sur ce parchemin. C'est moi, Neville ! Je dois savoir qui tu es.

Ainsi, chaque personne signa son nom sur un petit bout de papier. Après que chacun ait signé, il s'assit et compara les noms signés avec ceux sur la liste originale. Il s'arrêta soudainement lorsqu'il lut sur un parchemin le nom de Malefoy. Il s'alerta, se demandant comment celui-ci avait pu découvrir l'existence du Bal Masqué d'Hermione. Il fut cependant rassuré que le Serpentard ait signé, ce qui lui interdisait d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Se retournant vers le tas d'invité, il vit que la plupart des convives tenaient soit un verre ou une bouteille. La majorité dansait, certains étaient à l'écart et discutaient, alors que d'autres s'embrassaient à pleine bouche. Il sursauta même lorsqu'il vit que deux garçons s'embrassaient. Il n'avait cependant pas connaissance qu'il y avait des sorciers homosexuels dans son année. « Ils gardent ça bien caché » songea-t-il. Il savait cependant qu'il ne devait pas chercher à savoir de qui il s'agissait puisque les instructions d'Hermione étaient claires :

- Personne ne va savoir qui est qui, lui avait-elle dit. C'est donc normal que chacun va agir comme bon lui semble et personne ne va savoir avec qui il tient une conversation. Je te demande de ne pas chercher à savoir qui agit d'une telle manière, puisque le but de cette soirée est que les gens s'amusent sans limite et se laissent aller sans que personne ne sache que c'est lui qui l'a fait. Je sais que tu es capable de respecter ça, avait-elle terminé.

Ron se trouvait en pleine conversation avec un garçon, même s'il ne savait pas qui c'était. Ils parlaient ensemble de leurs amours sans toutefois dire de nom. C'était le rouquin qui avait la parole.

- Je suis tellement gaffeur ! s'exclama-t-il. J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur avec cette fille parce qu'elle est tellement intelligente et belle… Je crains toujours d'avoir l'air d'un pauvre imbécile avec elle, mais généralement c'est ce qui arrive à tout coup…

- C'est comment, d'aimer ? demandait l'autre. Je veux dire… Je pense que je suis amoureux, mais c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. Jamais je n'ai ressenti ça auparavant et ça me tue…

- Tu ne te sens pas flotter en présence de cette fille ? C'est tellement compliqué d'expliquer comment est ce sentiment, je crois qu'on le sait quand on est amoureux.

- Ce qui me tue, ajouta-t-il, c'est que j'ai peur de ce que les autres en penseront. Même moi, je me dégoûte… continua le garçon, buvant un verre de Vodka pure.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ron. Ce n'est pas dégoûtant, une fille !

- Et un mec ? s'exclama-t-il. Tu ne trouverais pas ça dégoûtant d'être amoureux d'un mec ?

- Oh, répondit simplement Ron. Euh… je…

- Tu vois ? dit le garçon. J'ai de la difficulté à m'affirmer à moi-même qu'il me plaît… Il y a cette partie de moi qui me dit que c'est contre toute nature, alors qu'il y a cette autre part qui me fait chavirer à sa vue ! C'est la première fois que j'en parle avec quelqu'un et je sais bien ce que tu penses de moi !

- Je ne m'attendais juste pas à ce qu'un autre élève me parle de son… orientation, répondit Ron, surpris de la tournure de la conversation. Celui-ci n'était par contre pas mal à l'aise avec le sujet, sachant que ni un ni l'autre ne savait à qui il s'adressait. Cela lui donnait de la confiance en ses mots et lui permettait d'être simplement lui-même. Il continua : je suis incapable de m'imaginer avec un autre mec, ça c'est certain ! Mais de savoir qu'il y a des… euh… gays dans mon entourage, ça ne me dégoûte pas. Tu as bien le droit d'aimer qui tu veux.

- Non, je n'ai pas le droit ! rétorqua-t-il. Je ne… Je ne peux pas ! C'est inconcevable d'aimer un autre garçon ! Ça va me passer, je dois être cinglé !

Après ces mots, le garçon quitta Ron et se dirigea vers le bar. Ce dernier, toujours aussi confus – et éméché – ne put pas reconnaître le garçon avec qui il avait eu cette conversation. Il décida de rejoindre les autres sorciers qui dansaient, désirant mettre à l'épreuve ses talents de danse. « De toutes les façons, personne ne va savoir que c'est moi qui danse, même si j'ai l'air d'un taré ! » songea-t-il, content de pouvoir faire et dire ce qu'il voulait. Il commença par bouger tranquillement, suivant le rythme de la musique sans faire trop de mouvements. Cependant, après avoir bu deux bouteilles de bière rousse supplémentaires, il se mit à improviser des mouvements au rythme de la musique. Les autres sorciers firent un cercle autour de lui, le regardant danser, impressionnées. Peu lui importait, il se laissait aller et s'amusait au maximum. Certains le rejoignirent dans le cercle, garçons et filles. Le cercle finit par se refermer, après quoi une fille vint danser, collée à lui. Il ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait, mais leurs corps bougeaient sensuellement à l'unisson.

Hypnotisé par leur danse, Ron embrassa la fille avec qui il dansait. Il s'arrêta soudainement, pensant à Hermione. « Je peux faire ce que je veux, pensa-t-il, mais embrasser n'importe qui comme ça, c'est lui manquer de respect… Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, mais quand même… » Il s'en alla au bar, quittant la sorcière avec qui il dansait.

Hermione se sentit soudainement mal. « Qu'est-ce que je fais là, moi ? sognea-t-elle. Je ne peux pas faire ça... » Elle retourna quand même danser avec d'autres garçons, en se gardant de les embrasser comme elle venait de le faire.

Étant parmi les premiers à être arrivés, Ron commençait à sentir que les effets de la potion de confusion diminuaient. Il pouvait de plus en plus distinguer chaque personne, bien que les effets de l'alcool embrumaient ses pensées. Il remarqua que les autres sorciers commençaient à danser de manière plus sobre, remarquant eux aussi que les effets commençaient à s'évanouir. Les élèves commencèrent à quitter la salle pour se diriger vers leurs dortoirs. Ils ne furent à la fin que di dans la pièce, dont Ron, Hermione, Harry et Neville.

- J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, dit Neville d'un ton légèrement paniqué. Il y avait une personne de trop, à cette soirée…

- As-tu pu trouver de qui il s'agissait ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui. C'était Malefoy.

Hermione balaya la salle du regard et vit, sous un masque, une personne à la chevelure blonde accoudée au bar, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Hermione se dirigea vers lui en trombe.

- Tu sais que tu as signé, lui dit brutalement Hermione. Je te conseille de ne pas parler de nos petites soirées ou tu seras défiguré !

- Tu es chanceuse que j'aie bu de la potion de confusion, lui répondit Malefoy. C'est à cause de ça que j'ai signé sur ce putain de bout de papier…

- Et qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu t'attendais à quoi en venant ?

- Pas à être confus, en tout cas, répondit-il.

- Écoute, Malefoy, commença-t-elle, tu sais très bien que tu n'aurais pas dû venir ici ce soir, même après ce qu'on s'est dit cette semaine. Comment as-tu su, pour le Bal Masqué ?

- Vous n'avez pas été très subtils, aux Trois-Balais, répondit-il.

- En tout cas, je te demanderais de ne plus chercher à venir quand j'organise une soirée.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis venu, ce soir, lui dit-il en lui jetant un regard de chien battu.

- Oui je le sais, lui répondit-elle. Mais ce n'est pas une raison, tu sais que tu ne peux pas être ici...

- Je m'en vais, dit simplement Malefoy. En sortant, il lança un regard méprisant vers les trois garçons, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

- Alors ? demandèrent Ron et Harry en chœur.

- C'est réglé, répondit Hermione. On rentre.

Ils demandèrent aux invités restant de quitter la Salle sur Demande, après quoi ils purent nettoyer et tout ranger correctement en quelques coups de baguette.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils quittèrent qu'il remarqua qu'Hermione portait une très jolie robe. Celle-ci ressemblait beaucoup à une robe de l'époque de la Renaissance avec ses nombreux détails, mais en plus moderne. Elle était dans les teintes de rouges, de bourgognes et de blanc crème. Le haut était un beau corsage aux rubans satinés qui serrait légèrement sa poitrine. Les manches étant absentes, Hermione avait les épaules à découvert et portant de longs gants du même satin que les rubans. Ron, ivre, ne put se retenir de la complimenter.

- Ta robe est magnifique, s'exclama-t-il les yeux ronds. Je ne l'avais pas encore remarquée.

- Merci, Ron, répondit-elle, embarrassée par un commentaire aussi ouvert en provenance de son ami. Comme quoi celui-ci était parfois capable de la complimenter. Vous êtes tous les deux très élégants, remarqua-t-elle.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione entra dans le dortoir des garçons, portant avec elle cinq tasses remplies de Postsatullus. Lorsqu'elle entra, tous dormaient profondément. Elle se permit quand même de s'accroupir à côté du lit de Ron, le regardant dormir. Il était déjà plutôt tard, donc elle décida de le réveiller. Doucement, elle mit une main sur le bras de son ami et le secoua légèrement. Il ouvrit les yeux et tressauta lorsqu'il vit qu'Hermione se trouvait une fois de plus à côté de lui lors de son réveil.

- Bon matin, Ron, marmonna-t-elle. Je t'ai apporté une potion contre la gueule de bois.

Elle lui tendit la tasse qu'il prit sans dire un mot, remarquant qu'il sentait autant de pression dans son crâne que si son cerveau s'était trouvé dans la gueule d'un dragon. Dès la première gorgée, il sentit ses muscles reprendre vie et sa tête plus légère. Il remercia Hermione, après quoi celle-ci alla réveiller Harry. Neville, Seamus et Dean se réveillèrent tranquillement, Hermione leur apportant une tasse chacun. Elle descendit à la Salle Commune où elle lit son livre de Sortilèges en attendant que les garçons se lèvent et se vêtissent.

Ron observa la nourriture d'un regard vide. Hermione, intriguée, lui demanda :

- Tu n'as pas faim ?

- Je pense que j'ai trop englouti de sucre avant de descendre, répondit-il.

Hermione, découragée, lui dit :

- Tu n'as quand même pas tout mangé ce que tu as acheté chez Honeydukes…

- Presque… dit-il. Pas grave, ça va me faire suffisamment d'énergie pour l'entraînement de Quidditch.

Alors que les deux garçons se dirigeaient vers le terrain de Quidditch pour leur entraînement, Hermione devait rencontrer Malefoy ainsi que les Préfets pour une courte réunion sur les règlements hors cours. Lorsqu'elle arriva – en avance – au lieu de rencontre, elle trouva Malefoy assis, en larmes. Dès qu'il la vit, il se redressa et reprit ses airs de sorcier fier.

Hermione fit mine de ne rien avoir vu.

Alors que l'entraînement de Quidditch était censé commencer, Harry remarqua que Ginny manquait à l'appel. Il vit qu'une élève de sixième année courait vers le terrain, une amie de son ex. Haletant, elle dit à Harry :

- Ginny… elle est t… tombée de la tour… d'Astronomie !

- QUOI ? s'écria Ron. EST-CE QU'ELLE VA BIEN ?

- Je crois, répondit-elle après avoir finalement repris son souffle. Heureusement pour elle, Nikolaus se trouvait pas trop loin de là et il l'a aperçu à temps pour amortir sa chute. Elle est à l'infirmerie, ajouta-t-elle.

Sur ces mots, toute l'équipe décida d'aller voir leur Poursuiveuse à l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Mme Pomfresh ne laissa entrer que Ron et Harry. La rouquine venait à peine de se réveiller, l'Allemand se trouvant à côté d'elle. Ron, bien que jaloux du Serdaigle, ne put pas lui en vouloir de se trouver là. Il s'approcha de sa sœur et lui demanda d'un ton saccadé :

- Bon sang, Ginny, que s'est-il passé ?

- C'est vraiment idiot, répondit-elle. J'étais assis sur la passerelle qui mène à la volière. Neville est passé derrière moi, j'ai sursauté et je suis tombée…

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, assise là ?

- Je réfléchissais.

Harry jugea qu'il était temps que Ginny lui raconte ce qui avait bien pu se passer avec Neville. Il demanda aux deux autres de quitter et débuta ce qui allait être une longue conversation avec Ginny.

- Si je te dis la raison pour laquelle je t'ai quitté cet été, est-ce que tu me contes ce qui s'est passé avec Neville ?

* * *

- Nous aussi, nous voulons le savoir ! Pourquoi l'as-tu donc quitté, Harry ?

- De-quoi-j'me-mèle ! Si vous voulez le savoir, vous n'avez qu'à lire, bande de curieux !

Ah ! Si c'est Harry qui le dit... Vous devrez revenir me lire pour connaître la suite ! À bientôt ;)


	8. L'Hippocampe

Bonjour tout le monde !

D'abord, merci à ceux qui me laissent des commentaires CONSTRUCTIFS, ça m'encourage à continuer et m'améliorer ! Pour ce qui est des clichés dans cette fic, je n'y peux plus rien au point où je suis rendue XD Je vais quand même tenter de faire évoluer l'histoire du mieux que je peux et j'espère fortement que la suite vous plaira. J'écris d'abord pour le plaisir, et les commentaires désobligeants qui ne veulent rien dire, je m'en fous. Je pourrais bien les effacer, mais ça m'est égal.

Pour terminer sur une note un peu plus joyeuse, j'aimerais vous dire un gros merci de lire et suivre (il y en a qui suivent ma fic, pas vrai ? Nan ?) ma FanFiction malgré le fait que je ne sois qu'une amateure, semblerait-il :)

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

**L'Hippocampe**

Le premier match de Quidditch arriva une semaine après Halloween. Ron, avec les leçons d'Hermaphromage, de danse et ses efforts à faire ses travaux et études en temps, fut tellement occupé qu'il ne songeait même plus à l'arrivée de ce match contre les Serpentards. C'est lorsqu'il regarda le babillard dans la Salle Commune, après le petit-déjeuner, qu'un stress l'emplit vivement.

- QUOI ? C'EST AUJOURD'HUI ? s'écria-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui est aujourd'hui ? demanda Harry, éberlué.

- Le ma… Le ma… LE MATCH !

- Tu avais oublié ? s'étonna Harry. Tu vas faire un malheur, nous nous sommes tellement entraînés. Pourquoi es-tu si inquiet ?

- Parce que je ne me suis pas préparé mentalement ! Tu sais très bien combien les Serpentards se sont moqués de moi auparavant…

- Tu t'es entraîné tout l'été pour le Quidditch, tu ne penses pas que tu t'en fais pour rien ?

Bien qu'en un sens il savait qu'Harry avait raison, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il ferait une fois de plus rire de lui. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit. Lorsque plus aucune pensée ne jaillit dans son esprit, il prit une profonde inspiration. Ce simple exercice lui suffit à se calmer et prendre confiance en lui. Il se sentit prêt à affronter l'équipe des Serpentards et à se donner à fond.

- Je vais faire un ou deux tour du terrain, dit-il par la suite à son ami.

- Pour quoi faire ? lui demanda ce dernier.

- Pour m'échauffer.

Ron revêtit un habit d'entraînement et jogga vers la sortie du château. Le voyant sortir en toute hâte, Hermione demanda à Harry ce que Ron allait faire.

- Du jogging, répondit-il. J'espère qu'il ne s'épuisera pas trop…

Harry arriva au terrain avec Ginny où Ron arriva quelques instants après, gonflé à bloc. Celui-ci continuait de sautiller sur place.

- Ça va, Ron ? demanda Harry.

- Absolument !

- On dirait que tu as pris de la cocaïne, ricana Harry.

- De la coq à quoi ?

- Laisse faire, tu es en forme pour le match j'espère ?

- D'après toi ? s'exclama-t-il alors que les autres joueurs arrivaient un après l'autre. Mon énergie est au maximum !

Lorsque son équipe fut finalement complète, Harry fit un bref discours avant que Zacharias Smith n'appelle les Gryffondor à venir sur le terrain.

- Nous y voilà enfin, le premier match de l'année. Notre équipe est forte et très efficace sur le terrain en entraînement, je suis confiant que cette année encore, Gryffondor gagnera la coupe de Quidditch ! Ne nous laissons pas intimider, mettons-y tous nos efforts et gagnons !

Ils applaudirent leur capitaine, après quoi ils se dirigèrent sur leur balai vers le terrain où ils se positionnèrent. Lorsque l'arbitre eut lancé les balles et soufflé dans son sifflet, les joueurs des deux équipes se mirent en mouvement. Ron, au but, demeurait actif pour se préparer à toute attaque.

- Ginny s'empare du Souafle ! s'écria le commentateur. Elle passe à Demelza, qui repasse à Ginny, elle le lance à Katie et… marque !

Une vague d'acclamation s'éleva parmi la majorité de la foule. Après quelques minutes de jeu à peine, l'équipe de Gryffondor avait déjà marqué le premier but de la partie. Heureuses, les trois poursuiveuses se tapèrent dans la main une après l'autre. Harry applaudissait, attendant haut dans les airs, et Ron criait en l'honneur de ses coéquipières.

Après que l'équipe des Serpentards tenta de marquer le deuxième but de la journée (qui fut bloqué par Ron), s'en suivit trois buts exécutés sublimement par Demelza et Ginny, qui feinta deux fois le gardien de l'équipe adverse.

Comme Ron réussissait à empêcher tous les Souafles, cela mit Crabbe, batteur de l'équipe de Serpentard, en colère. Ainsi, il envoya un cognard vers l'arrière en visant Ron que celui-ci, se donnant un élan en pivotant, botta en pleine figure de ce même batteur.

- Weasley vient de riposter à un revers de cognard en provenance de Crabbe ! Wow ! s'écria-t-il. Il lui a botté au visage !

À l'estrade des Gryffondors, les élèves commencèrent à chanter _Weasley est notre roi_, ce qui redoubla la confiance de tous les joueurs. Après déjà 60 points d'accumulés pour Gryffondor – aucun but n'avait encore été marqué par les Serpentards, Ron les arrêtant tous – Harry repéra le Vif d'Or près du but des Serpentards. Il y fonça, rapidement poursuivi par Malefoy qui remarqua que son adversaire s'était mis en mouvement. Harry était certain que Malefoy n'avait pas encore repéré le Vif d'Or et décida de faire des zigzags pour que celui-ci soit confus. Tantôt montant, tantôt descendant, il virevolta, ce qui eut l'effet escompté : Drago fit un face à face avec un des poursuiveurs de sa propre équipe. Harry fonça vers le Vif d'Or qu'il attrapa en un piqué vers le haut, tenant la petite balle dorée au bout de son bras. Lorsque les Gryffondors comprirent qu'Harry venait de mettre fin à la partie, des hurlements de joie et des tonnerres d'applaudissement retentirent de ce côté du stade, alors que les sièges des Serpentards restèrent silencieux – sans exception.

L'année s'annonçait bien pour l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le stade, Hermione les attendait toute souriante. Ron, plus que satisfait de sa performance, s'empressa d'étreindre Hermione en la levant du sol, sous le regard surpris mais enthousiaste d'Harry. Il la reposa sur le sol et la regarda avec des yeux pétillants, sans être le moins du monde embarrassé d'avoir enlacé son amie. « Nous avons gagné ! » lui dit-il, un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Elle félicita les garçons de leur performance et leur proposa de fêter la victoire avec le reste de l'équipe dans la Salle sur Demande.

Toute l'équipe se rendit d'abord à la Salle Commune pour célébrer avec tous les élèves. Après le repas du soir, l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ainsi que leurs amis proches se rendirent à la Salle sur Demande afin de fêter. Hermione prépara un cocktail spécial pour les joueurs. Tous dansèrent et burent dans une euphorie générale.

Ayant consommé abusivement vite, Ron était rendu trop saoul pour se tenir debout seul. Il décida donc d'aller se coucher, ne pouvant plus profiter de la soirée, tout comme Harry et Seamus qui avaient déjà quitté. Il tituba jusqu'au septième étage et se rendit tant bien que mal vers la tour des Gryffondors où tout le monde dormait paisiblement.

Entrant dans son dortoir, il remarqua qu'il y avait du mouvement dans le lit d'Harry. Il s'en approcha et vit que celui-ci et Seamus se trouvaient torses nus, s'entrelaçant et s'embrassant sur le lit. Étant ivre, il ne put retenir une exclamation qui fit séparer les deux hommes.

- Ron, je vais tout t'expliquer…

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? dit Ron la bouche molle comme de la guimauve.

- Ron je voulais vous le dire, à toi et à Hermione, ajouta Harry.

- Par le caleçon de Merlin ! répondit-il simplement. Bon sang, toi et Seamus, vous… vous… continua-t-il, mimant avec ses doigts deux personnes qui s'embrassent.

- Je ne veux pas que ça brise notre amitié ! s'exclama Harry qui craignait de perdre son ami. Ron, je… j'avais peur de vous le dire ! Je suis toujours le même Harry, crois-moi !

- Bien ça alors, marmonna Ron, détournant le regard vers le sol. En tout cas, dit-il, ça explique pourquoi tu as laissé ma sœur – et pourquoi tu n'as jamais voulu nous en expliquer la raison… Je vais me coucher, on en parle demain, tu veux ? dit Ron, se dirigeant, le corps mou, vers son propre lit.

Surpris, Harry lui répondit simplement :

- Bien sûr, Ron, euh, bonne nuit alors.

- Les gars ? dit Ron, maintenant étendu – tout habillé – sur son lit.

- Oui ? demanda Harry d'une voix délicate.

- S'il vous plaît, arrêtez de vous embrasser, je veux dormir sans avoir à entendre smack-smack-smouch-smouch…

- Naturellement, répondit simplement Seamus qui se leva et prit place dans son lit, revêtant une camisole de nuit.

Ron se mit à ronfler après un court instant, alors qu'Harry et Seamus restaient les yeux grands ouverts. Jamais ils n'auraient cru que Ron accepterait aussi rapidement leur relation. « En espérant qu'il réagisse de la même façon même lorsqu'à jeun », songea Harry.

Le lendemain matin, Harry, se réveillant tôt, décida de descendre à la Salle Commune afin de voir si quelqu'un d'autre était levé. Là, se trouvaient quelques élèves dont Hermione qui buvait dans une tasse de café – qui ne contenait pas de café, mais du Postsatullus.

- Est-ce que tu en as fait en surplus ? lui demanda-t-il, espérant qu'il y en ait assez pour Ron. « Il va être plus aisé de lui parler s'il est en forme » se dit-il.

Il remonta donc, deux tasses à la main. Lorsque Ron se réveilla, il lui remit la potion. Tous deux restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que le dortoir se fût vidé. Ils restèrent encore un moment sans mot, après quoi Ron décida de briser le silence qui pesait.

- Est-ce que j'ai rêvé ? demanda Ron, se disant qu'il avait tellement bu qu'il avait peut-être imaginé des choses.

- Non, répondit simplement Harry. Ce que tu as vu s'est bel et bien produit…

- Je vois...

- Je reste le même Harry ! Je n'ai pas changé, crois-moi ! s'écria Harry face à son ami qui restait sans réaction.

- Est-ce que tu en as parlé à quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda Ron. Ou si vous avez gardé ce secret depuis… longtemps ?

- Je n'en ai parlé qu'à Ginny, très récemment. Je lui devais cette explication, bien qu'elle fût dure à donner.

- Et est-ce qu'il s'agit de… tous les mecs ? Ou si c'est vraiment juste Seamus ?

- Ça va être moins compliqué si je t'explique tout depuis le début…

Voilà. Je suis majeur. Comme cadeau d'anniversaire, je me suis offert le décès de Voldemort, mon ennemi juré depuis ma naissance. Ouvrant les rideaux qui couvrent la fenêtre, je vis que le soleil était à son zénith : il doit être midi passé. J'ai dormi pendant plus de douze heures, comme quoi tuer – et se faire tuer – est plutôt exigeant.

Je m'habillai correctement et descendit lentement l'escalier qui me mena à la cuisine, où nombreux attendaient de mes nouvelles avec impatience. Évidemment, parmi eux se trouvaient mes deux meilleurs amis qui avaient probablement dû conter tous les événements des derniers mois en détail à chacun des sorciers qui étaient présents – ce qui m'éviterait bien heureusement de le faire, pour une fois.

- Harry ! s'écria d'abord Mrs Weasley qui vint m'enlacer plus fortement qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Tu vas bien, mon garçon ?

- En pleine forme ! lui répondis-je, réalisant que ce jour était un jour de victoire non seulement pour moi, mais pour tous les autres sorciers.

Dans le salon, je vis que la plupart des membres de l'A.D. s'y trouvait, m'attendant impatiemment.

Je fus cependant triste que Ginny soit absente en ce jour. Elle avait l'occasion de partir en voyage vers la France pour visiter la famille de Fleur avec ses frères, j'ai donc préféré l'éloigner de la bagarre pour la protéger que de l'y impliquer…

Cette journée fut une journée de fête et de joie incessante, où l'on fêta non seulement ma victoire sur Voldemort, mais aussi mon anniversaire. Je suis loin d'être égocentrique, mais il faut dire que visiblement, cette journée était MA journée.

Alors qu'il se faisait tard et que la plupart des membres de l'Ordre et de l'A.D. quittaient, Seamus s'approcha de moi et me proposa de fêter mon anniversaire en grand…

- Ça te dit, d'aller dans un bar de danseuses ? demanda-t-il. Je n'y suis moi-même jamais allé, mais je me dis que puisque Ginny n'est pas là, autant en profiter…

J'en parlai donc à Ron alors qu'Hermione n'était pas dans les parages. Non seulement elle nous traiterait de machos, mais en plus elle serait réellement vexée que Ron accepte une telle offre. Ça ne ferait que les éloigner encore plus…

- Non, me répondit Ron. Ce genre de truc, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Et puis, si jamais Hermione vient qu'à en être au courant, au moins elle va savoir que j'ai refusé.

C'est alors que Seamus et moi décidâmes que nous rendrions vers un bar nommé « L'Hippocampe » le lendemain. Comme je ne connaissais pas les bars de danseuses, je me suis fié à Seamus. Cette journée-là, Hermione quitta le terrier pour retourner deux semaines de plus chez ses parents. Nous avons tenté de convaincre Ron de venir avec nous, mais il a refusé à tous les coups.

Il est 22 heures. Seamus arriva par la cheminée, après quoi nous nous rendîmes vers le Chaudron Baveur par le même moyen. Nous décidâmes d'y prendre une chambre à deux lits simples où nous reviendrons dormir puisque le bar n'était pas loin d'ici et que ça m'éviterait de réveiller les Weasley. Nous partîmes vers le bar.

Après avoir tourné en rond dans le quartier pendant une vingtaine de minutes, nous trouvâmes enfin L'Hippocampe, qui se trouvait dans une ruelle plutôt sombre, où lumière et musique ne sortaient que de ce bâtiment. Nous y entrâmes, à la fois nerveux et enthousiaste face à cette nouvelle expérience. Seamus commanda deux grands verres de bière que nous bûmes en moins d'une minute. Nous trouvâmes une table libre où nous nous installâmes, près d'une scène. Je remarquai alors la clientèle du bar : beaucoup d'homme – évidemment – et quelques femmes, par-ci par-là. On aurait dit qu'ils attendaient un spectacle. Je devinai donc qu'il allait y avoir quelque chose de spécial sur cette scène.

C'est alors que les lumières se tamisèrent et que la scène fût éclairée de maintes couleurs vives. Une grande femme mince couverte de vêtements à paillettes éclatantes se dirigea vers le micro au bout de la scène où elle prit parole.

- Bonsoir à tous et bienvenue à L'Hippocampe ! s'écria-t-elle d'une drôle de voix. « Je m'attendais à une voix sensuelle », songeai-je. Elle continua : ce soir est un soir bien spécial, car nous accueillons notre relève ! Je vous prie de les accueillir chaudement !

Je remarquai que Seamus commença à s'agiter sur son siège, l'air tout excité. Me retournant vers le micro, je vis que la femme avait quitté la scène. Lorsque la musique électronique commença, je vis que d'autres femmes arrivèrent sur la scène en se déhanchant. Elles étaient loin d'être habillées comme je l'aurais cru : elles portaient des couleurs extravagantes, des escarpins aussi hauts que des échasses et de gros foulards de plumes. Sans compter leur maquillage, aussi exagéré que leurs habits. C'est au milieu de leur chorégraphie que je compris : je ne suis pas dans un bar de danseuses. Je me trouve dans un bar gay ! Ces femmes, ce sont des hommes, des Drag-queens ! Je regardai Seamus, les yeux ronds. Il me regarda avec la même expression. Nous restâmes tout de même là, à regarder le spectacle. Étrangement, je me sentis bien dans cette ambiance. Durant tout le spectacle, ni moi ni Seamus n'exprimait son désir de quitter ce lieu pour trouver un VRAI bar de danseuses. Je compris alors : lui aussi était autant à l'aise que moi dans cet endroit. Après une où mon ami et moi regardèrent le spectacle, criant et applaudissant les danseurs, nous nous rendîmes au comptoir, tout souriant, pour commander de nombreux breuvages.

Jamais je ne m'étais à ce point senti à l'aise avec une fille et jamais je n'avais connu ce genre d'ambiance.

Buvant, tant des cocktails sucrés que de l'alcool fort, nous passâmes la soirée à L'Hippocampe – saouls. Je regardai Seamus, qui avait lui aussi l'air de se sentir bien. Je lui demandai alors :

- Est-ce que tu savais que L'Hippocampe était un bar… n'était pas un bar de danseuses ?

- Non, vraiment pas ! s'exclama-t-il, riant aux éclats. J'étais convaincu d'y voir plein de femmes plus nues les unes que les autres ! ajouta-t-il. En fin de compte, j'ai…

Il s'arrêta net. J'eus de la difficulté à garder le fixe sur mon ami tant j'avais bu. Il continua :

- Je pense que… Je me sens bien, dit-il simplement.

Je le regardai encore quelques secondes, après quoi j'empoignai sa chevelure au haut de sa nuque et l'embrassai ardemment. Jamais je n'avais donné autant de passion pour un baiser, pas même avec Ginny. Ce baiser était de loin le meilleur que j'aie jamais vécu. Seamus approcha son corps du mien, après quoi il m'enlaça de ses bras et caressa mon dos. Je pris son visage dans mes deux mains et continuai de l'embrasser.

Après environ cinq minutes de baisers incessants, nous séparâmes nos lèvres et décidâmes de retourner à notre chambre où nous n'utilisâmes qu'un seul lit…

Le lendemain, lorsque je me réveillai, je me trouvai nu collé à Seamus. Je me remémorai la soirée à L'Hippocampe et, involontairement, souris. Lorsque Seamus commença à s'agiter, je sus qu'il s'était lui aussi réveillé. J'espérai fortement qu'il ne serait pas rebuté par ce que nous nous sommes dit et ce que nous avons fait, sans quoi je craignais de perdre son amitié. Il se retourna pour me regarder et me dit, souriant :

- Bon matin, Harry.

- Bon matin, répondis-je.

Après quoi nous restâmes ainsi, collés, pendant une heure de plus avant de nous lever et de retourner à la réalité. Cette réalité qui me fit soudainement paniquer : étais-je différent, ou avais-je seulement réalisé qui j'étais ? Avais-je changé ? Est-ce que j'étais encore le Harry Potter que tous mes amis avaient connus ? Et Ginny, qu'allais-je faire ?

Confiant mes angoisses à Seamus, celui-ci me rassura :

- J'ai découvert cet aspect de ma personnalité en même temps que toi. Je t'assure que c'est un choc ! Mais en même temps, je sais que c'est avec toi que je vais affronter la réalité.

Nous décidâmes de garder notre relation secrète, craignant la persécution. Mais il fallait quand même que je fasse quelque chose, concernant Ginny…

Trois jours après les événements, un jour après le retour de Ginny, je lui annonçai que je la quitte.

- Quoi ? s'était-elle écriée. Harry, mais je… Je ne comprends pas ! Que t'ai-je fait pour que tu me quittes comme ça ?

- Tu n'as rien fait rétorquai-je, larmes aux yeux. J'aimais beaucoup Ginny, comme on aime une grande amie. La blesser me fit souffrir.

- Alors pourquoi, Harry ? Pourquoi ? me demanda-t-elle, sanglotant.

- C'est compliqué, répondis-je, évitant son regard. Je t'assure que tu n'as rien fait, mais je dois mettre fin à notre relation… Je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir longtemps, mais j'espère quand même qu'un jour tu vas vouloir me ravoir comme ami…

Ainsi, Ginny quitta ma chambre et s'enferma dans la sienne. Je m'assieds sur mon lit et sanglotai.

- Alors là, s'exclama Ron à la fin du récit, je dois avouer que ça explique pas mal de choses… Comme pourquoi tu quittais plus tôt les soirées d'Hermione avec Seamus, fit-il en lançant un clin d'œil à son ami.

- C'est assez inattendu comme révélation, je le sais, répondit Harry en ignorant volontairement le commentaire explicite de son ami. Tu… ne le prends pas mal ?

- Absolument pas ! s'exclama Ron avant d'ajouter : C'est un choc, certainement, mais enfin, tant que tu n'en pinces pas pour moi, tu fais bien ce qui te plaît ! Après tout, Seamus est un type bien, ajouta Ron d'un air un peu déconcerté.

- Ça doit te faire drôle de dire des choses comme ça ! ricana Harry, heureux que son ami accepte aussi aisément son homosexualité.

- C'est très bizarre, répondit Ron. Est-ce que tu vas en parler avec Hermione ? Je veux dire, ça doit être plus difficile d'en parler à un gars qu'à une fille – bien qu'au fond je l'aie découvert tout seul…

- Je vais lui en parler, c'est sûr, répondit Harry qui sembla terrifié à l'idée de l'annoncer à son amie. Hermione a un esprit très ouvert, mais ça reste que ce n'est pas facile d'en parler… En un sens, ça m'effraie qu'elle le sache, ajouta-t-il en fixant le plancher. J'ai peur qu'elle me considère différemment, ou que ça se sache et qu'on me juge.

- Je ne te vois pas différemment, rétorqua Ron.

- Pas là, mais qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que tu ne remarqueras pas, maintenant que tu le sais, que j'agis de telle ou telle manière qui laisse voir que je suis gay ? Je ne sais pas moi, si tu vas me trouver soudainement efféminé ! Bien que je te jure que je ne le suis pas plus qu'auparavant. La seule chose qui soit différente, c'est que je vois les gars et les filles d'un point de vue différent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Ron.

- Eh bien comme je suis attiré par un garçon, je les vois un peu comme les filles les voient, tu comprends ? Et je vois les filles différemment parce que je réalise qu'elles ne m'attirent pas autant.

- Alors ça veut dire que tu peux m'aider avec Hermione ? dit soudainement Ron.

- Je t'aide déjà, imbécile ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne savais pas que j'étais gay que ça veut dire que je ne l'étais pas et que je ne t'aidais pas ! dit-il en lui lançant un oreiller par la tête.

Ron afficha un air faussement outré, après quoi il riposta à l'attaque de son ami. Riant, ils s'habillèrent. Mais Ron fut soudain intimidé par la présence de son ami pendant qu'il se changeait.

- Ron, tu penses que depuis le temps qu'on se connait et qu'on vit dans le même dortoir, je ne sais pas de quoi tu as l'air sous tes vêtements ? Je te jure que je ne suis pas attiré vers toi, lui dit-il ensuite, continuant de changer ses vêtements.

- Tu as raison, dit Ron, se rendant compte de l'absurdité de sa réaction. Excuse-moi, mec.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de se changer, Ron posa une question qui lui avait passé par la tête.

- Physiquement, tu me trouves comment ? demanda-t-il. Je veux dire, tu me vois un peu comme les filles me voient, comme tu as dit, alors…

- T'es franchement devenu canon, lui répondit Harry. Tu as encore la même face d'avorton qu'auparavant, mais ça on ne peut rien y faire, ajouta-t-il en ricanant, se moquant visiblement de son ami.

- Mon visage est laid ? s'inquiéta Ron, tâtant ses joues, n'ayant pas saisi le sarcasme dans les propos de son ami.

- Bien sûr que non, je rigolais ! Tu es un très beau garçon, Ron, mais tu dois savoir comme moi qu'une fille sérieuse va regarder au-delà de ton physique. Si elle aime ta personnalité, alors ton apparence va lui faire l'effet d'une bombe !

- Et tu crois qu'Hermione aime ma… personnalité ?

- Les mystères de la vie ! s'exclama Harry.

Ils se rendirent ensuite vers la Grande Salle afin d'y engloutir leur petit-déjeuner. Ils y retrouvèrent Hermione, qui s'intrigua de savoir pourquoi ils avaient mis tant de temps avant de descendre.

- On avait des choses à se dire, expliqua Harry tout en restant implicite.

- Je vois, répondit Hermione, remarquant que ses amis restaient muets sur le sujet. « Je suppose que ça ne me regarde pas » songea-t-elle.

Ron, quant à lui, demeura silencieux. Il préférait ne pas s'ouvrir la bouche pour autre chose que manger, sachant qu'il était plutôt maladroit et qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet délicat. Il savait qu'il en revenait à Harry de le révéler à Hermione.

Harry donna un coup de coude à Ron. Celui-ci se tourna vers son ami qui lui pointa Hermione d'un bref coup de tête.

- Eh, ça te dit de faire des devoirs ensemble ? suggéra Ron à son amie.

Celle-ci le regarda, légèrement surprise, mais sourit et acquiesça. Elle ajouta :

- Tu as beaucoup changé, Ron. Tu as décidé de te forcer plus pour tes études, je suis vraiment fière de toi, tu sais !

Ron lui sourit. Ils se rendirent ensemble au fond de la bibliothèque, où aucun ne pourrait les déranger.

* * *

DES RÉVÉLATIONS ! Et croyez moi, vous n'avez pas fini d'en avoir !

Les Québécois vont se dire : l'Hippocampe ? Ce n'est pas le nom de l'Hotel-Sauna gay en ville ? Eh bien, si. Je dois vous avouer qu'étant de nature paresseuse, je n'ai pas voulu me casser la tête à trouver un foutu nom à ce bar XD Navrée pour ce manque d'originalité, si jamais vous avez des idées de nom originales pour un bar gay, dîtes-les moi et je suis prête à l'adopter !

Il ne reste que peu de temps avant l'arrivée de Noël. Ron sera-t-il prêt à temps pour réaliser ses plans ? Comment Ron agira-t-il une fois qu'il sera une fille ?

Vous le saurez très bientôt car je publie à l'instant le chapitre suivant ! À bientôt et merci ! :D


	9. Félicia Weasley

Afin de m'excuser de ne rien avoir publier depuis déjà un certain moment, j'ai décidé de publier deux chapitres à la fois ! Je travaille en même temps sur un deuxième projet de FanFiction. Je suis encore dans la conception du plan de cette fiction, alors elle ne verra pas le jour tout de suite.

Ne vous attendez pas à d'énormes révélations pour ce chapitre-ci. Je mets la lumière sur certains personnages secondaires, sans plus. Il est toutefois nécessaire puisque comme vous l'aurez deviné en voyant le titre du chapitre, c'est l'aboutissement de nombreuses semaines de travail pour Ron ! Enfin, tout ça se concrétise ! Bonne lecture et merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de me lire :)

* * *

**Félicia Weasley**

Novembre, qui fut pluvieux, tirait à sa fin. Ron était découragé : le mois de décembre arrivait à grands pas et il n'avait pas encore subi la transformation lors de ses leçons d'Hermaphromage. Il se sentait prêt, mais McGonagall persistait à dire qu'il lui manquait encore un petit quelque chose.

- Je ne serai jamais prêt pour Noël, se plaignit Ron à Harry.

- Je suis sûr que McGonagall a une raison de vouloir attendre avant d'effectuer ta première transformation. D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'elle t'a expliqué ce que tu devais faire pour te transformer ?

- Oui, je dois boire une potion et ensuite visualiser mon moi féminin, physiquement comme psychologiquement. Elle m'a dit que je tomberais dans une sorte de sommeil et que si je ne réussis pas à méditer, je pourrais rester éternellement dans ce sommeil…

- Eh bien, ça ne donne pas le goût de trop s'y risquer ! s'exclama Harry.

- Je rencontre un membre du Ministère de la Magie la semaine prochaine, ajouta Ron. Pour légaliser tout ça…

- Je suppose qu'elle doit trouver que tu es presque prêt pour te faire rencontrer le Ministère de la Magie, lui dit Harry. C'est une bonne chose, non ? Jusque là, tu devrais continuer de faire tes visualisations. Peut-être que la semaine prochaine, elle te sentira prêt.

- Peut-être. En tout cas, tu vas regretter de m'avoir parlé des Hermaphromages.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

- Maintenant que j'y pense, en fille, je me fais un peu penser a Lavande… Mais en moins pire.

- Ouh là ! s'exclama Harry. Ça ne sera pas du gâteau !

Chaque soir, avant de dormir, Ron s'installa dans son lit confortablement afin de continuer sa méditation jusqu'à la semaine suivante où il rencontra finalement un membre du Département de la Métamorphose auprès duquel les Animagi et Hermaphromages, entres autres, doivent s'enregistrer afin de légaliser leur transformation.

- Mr Weasley, je vous présente Mme Mafalda Hopkrik, du Service des usages abusifs de la magie. C'est elle qui vous enregistrera comme Hermaphromage. Tout est prêt, Mme Hopkrik. Mon élève est préparé à la transformation et la potion est prête, elle aussi.

- Vous dîtes que je suis prêt, Professeur McGonagall ?

- C'est bien ce que j'ai dit, répondit-elle, souriante. Je savais que vous l'étiez, je voulais simplement m'assurer que vous étiez suffisamment confiant par rapport aux étapes de l'entraînement que vous avez effectué, expliqua-t-elle.

- Très bien, alors, dit la membre du Ministère. Votre professeure vous a dit tout ce que vous deviez faire pour votre transformation ? demanda-t-elle au rouquin.

- Oui, répondit Ron.

- Dans ce cas, débutons. Minerva, vous pouvez lui servir la potion. Vous connaissez la procédure, de toute façon.

McGonagall apporta à Ron une coupe remplie d'une potion épaisse couleur perle qui reflétait les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Le jeune sorcier dû la boire en entier, après quoi il s'appuya confortablement et se mit à méditer comme il le faisait habituellement. Cette fois-ci cependant, ce fût différent.

Il n'entendait plus ce qui l'entourait ni ne ressentait rien hormis son propre être. Puis, il sentit une deuxième présence s'infiltrer dans son esprit : cette présence, il l'avait nommée Félicia. Il la voyait comme il se percevait lui-même, comme si elle était un reflet dans un miroir. Il devait laisser toute la place à cette partie de lui-même et s'abandonner à cette entité. Cette étape ne fut pas sans douleur : il commença à ressentir dans chacun de ses membres une brûlure intense. Il ne sait pas s'il avait hurlé puisqu'il n'entendait rien, mais il se sentait comme si chacune de ses pores de peau criait simultanément de douleur. Après ce qui lui parut être des jours de souffrance, il ouvrit les yeux et vit devant lui sa directrice et Mme Hopkrik qui le regardaient et attendaient visiblement la fin de sa transformation. Celles-ci semblaient très satisfaites des résultats.

Dès que Ron eut repris son souffle, il réalisa qu'il voyait le monde d'une manière différente. McGonagall l'aida à se lever pour se diriger vers un miroir afin qu'il prenne compte de sa transformation. Lorsqu'il s'observa, il ne fut pas aussi surpris qu'il l'avait cru : il savait à l'avance de quoi il aurait l'air.

- Ça alors ! s'exclama alors Ron, d'une voix de femme plutôt aigüe – mais séduisante.

Il s'examina dans le miroir sous tous les angles. Il y vit une jeune femme dont les cheveux roux soyeux ondulaient sur ses épaules jusqu'aux omoplates. Elle avait un petit nez retroussé, des pommettes hautes et des lèvres fines. Elle avait de grands yeux et de longs cils ainsi des taches de rousseur sur le nez et les joues. Elle était plutôt grande, mais puisqu'elle portait des vêtements d'homme – ceux de Ron – il était pratiquement impossible de deviner ses courbes.

- Eh bien, dit la membre du Ministère, voilà une bien jolie femme qui était cachée en vous ! Votre transformation est tout à fait réussite, et je suppose que le Professeur McGonagall est suffisamment compétente pour apprendre comment vous retransformer. Vous êtes désormais enregistré en tant qu'Hermaphromage. Sur ce, je vous laisse entre vous – j'ai beaucoup de travail, aujourd'hui. Au revoir, mesdames.

Il quitta et Félicia demanda à sa directrice :

- Est-ce que vous auriez des vêtements à ma taille ? Mes parents n'auront jamais les moyens de me payer des vêtements pour femme en plus de ceux pour homme, vous comprenez, alors si vous pouvez m'en prêter quelques-uns temporairement ça serait génial.

- Félicia semble parler beaucoup plus que Ronald, dit McGonagall.

Elle apporta ensuite quelques morceaux de vêtements, commençant par des sous-vêtements. Lorsqu'elle lui apporta un soutien-gorge, la jeune femme se sentie légèrement déboussolée : Ron n'avait pas pensé à ce genre de détail.

- Bon, alors je vais me changer, dit-elle, redoutant presque de retirer ses vêtements.

- Vous pouvez vous changer là, répondit la professeur en désignant du doigt un petit coin plus discret.

Elle s'y dirigea, remerciant la directrice. Retirant ses vêtements d'homme, elle remarqua d'abord sa poitrine. Après tout, c'était la première vraie poitrine que Ron voyait de sa vie et c'était la sienne. Il remarqua qu'elle était plutôt ronde. Il tenta de regarder son corps de haut mais ne put, de cette manière, savoir comment son corps était vraiment. Elle revêtit alors les vêtements que McGonagall lui avait prêté et retourna se voir dans la glace.

Ce qu'elle put remarquer fut qu'elle était plutôt mince. Sa taille était étroite mais ses hanches suffisamment fortes, sur de longues jambes minces. Sa poitrine paraissait ferme mais beaucoup moins généreuse que celle d'Hermione. Elle se regarda et se trouva jolie.

- Eh bien ! Je ne m'étais jamais imaginé aussi grand que ça, en fille !

- Grande, corrigea McGonagall. N'oubliez pas d'utiliser le genre féminin, expliqua McGonagall. Est-ce que vous désiriez que je vous montre immédiatement comment redevenir un homme ?

- S'il-vous-plaît, répondit la rouquine. J'espère que ça ne fera pas aussi mal que lors de la première transformation, parce que sinon, je ne pense pas me transformer très fréquemment ! Vous devez savoir comment c'est, je suppose qu'être un Animagus c'est un peu la même chose pour la transformation, est-ce que j'ai raison ? Je dois utiliser un sort et tout ? Est-ce que je vais devoir utiliser ma baguette lors de chaque transformation, professeur ?

- Oui, j'ai subi le même genre de transformation que vous – mais en plus long. Vous n'allez pas avoir besoin de votre baguette et vous aurez – avec l'expérience - la capacité de vous changer lorsque vous le voudrez sans aucune difficulté.

- D'accord ! Alors, comment est-ce que je fais ? Est-ce que c'est bien compliqué ? Est-ce que je devrais revêtir mes vêtements tout de suite avant la transformation ?

- Évidemment je vous conseille de remettre vos vêtements, sans quoi je suppose que vous allez les détruire – visiblement, votre silhouette est bien plus délicate que votre silhouette d'homme. Je vous expliquerai après comment faire.

Félicia retourna se changer avec les vêtements trop grands et attendit les instructions de McGonagall pour redevenir Ronald.

- Vous devez faire comme lorsque vous vous êtes transformé en femme : vous devez sentir la présence masculine de Ronald et emplir votre corps de cette présence. Vous n'aurez pas besoin de potion, seulement de concentration.

Félicia se concentra. Après une ou deux minutes, elle réussit à redevenir Ron, qui ouvrit les yeux et réalisa que sa perception des femmes avait légèrement changé.

- Merci, professeur ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix rauque. C'est bizarre, je me sens… un peu différent.

- C'est normal, commença McGonagall. Plus vous vous transformerez, plus vous aurez une vision différente de la gente féminine. Étant Hermaphromage, c'est comme si désormais à l'intérieur de votre corps se trouvaient un homme et une femme. Donc, même lorsque vous serez vous-même – c'est-à-dire un homme – vous aurez beaucoup plus de facilité à comprendre les femmes. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ajouta-t-elle face à l'expression de Ron, vous ne deviendrez pas efféminé pour autant.

- Ça me rassure ! répondit Ron.

- Bien ! Toutes mes félicitations, Mr Weasley. C'est la première fois que j'entraîne un étudiant à devenir Hermaphromage et je dois dire que je suis certaine que vous allez impressionner les juges lors de vos A.S.P.I.C. en Métamorphose, car bien sûr ils ne seront pas au courant de votre capacité à vous transformer en femme. Sur ce, bonne journée et n'oubliez pas de faire vos devoirs !

Ron quitta le bureau de la directrice, portant dans ses bras les vêtements que McGonagall lui avait prêté. « Bon. Voilà une chose de faite » songea Ron.

- Malefoy, tu sais très bien que je ne ferais pas ça !

Avant de tourner un coin, Ron entendit une voix familière. Il s'appuya contre le mur pour écouter ce que ces voix dirent.

- Depuis toutes ces années que je vous ai martyrisé, tu vas me dire que ça ne serait pas une bonne vengeance ? Je n'aurais jamais dû t'en parler… De toute façon, ces… « sentiments » ne sont pas partagés alors qu'est-ce que ça donne de pleurnicher pour ça ?

- Écoute-moi, répondit Hermione à Malefoy, ce n'est pas l'endroit pour parler de ça et tu le sais très bien… Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton secret, il est bien gardé avec moi.

Ron retourna sur ses pas afin d'emprunter un autre chemin. Ce qu'il avait entendu le troubla : est-ce que Malefoy avait avoué à Hermione avoir des sentiments pour elle ? Il lui avait parut inconcevable que Malefoy puisse éprouver des sentiments pour qui que ce soit, alors comment se pouvait-il que le Serpentard soit tombé amoureux d'une enfant de Moldus, alors qu'il se plaisait tant à la persécuter ?

Lorsqu'il arriva à la Salle Commune, Harry l'y attendait pour savoir comment sa rencontre avec un membre du Ministère s'était déroulée. Voyant le visage dérouté de son ami, il supposa que ça ne s'était pas très bien passé.

- Ça n'a pas bien été ? demanda Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ?

- Quoi ? répondit Ron. Ah ! McGonagall m'a fait passer ma première transformation et je suis maintenant enregistré dans le registre des Hermaphromages, ajouta-t-il après avoir compris de quoi Harry parlait.

- Sérieux ? Alors McGonagall t'a jugée prêt ! Pourquoi tu fais cette face, alors ? Tu es moche, en fille ? ricana Harry pour tenter de détendre les traits de Ron.

- Honnêtement, Félicia est très mignonne. Je te montrerai bientôt.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- C'est que j'ai intercepté une conversation entre Hermione et…

- Salut, les garçons ! Dit, Ron, ça va ? Tu es tout pâle…

- Oui, ça va, répondit rapidement le rouquin à son amie. Et toi ça va ?

- Oh ! Comme si, comme ça. Est-ce que nous avons des cours de danse, ce soir ? demanda-t-elle immédiatement afin d'éviter d'avoir à expliquer.

- Oui, tout de suite après la dernière période de cours.

- D'accord ! Je m'en vais étudier un peu, au revoir les garçons !

Hermione s'empressa de quitter la Tour des Gryffondors afin de se diriger vers la bibliothèque. Harry en profita donc pour demander à Ron s'il voulait bien lui présenter Félicia. Ils montèrent donc à leur dortoir où se trouvait Seamus. Étant au courant des leçons d'Hermaphromage de Ron, ils décidèrent qu'il pouvait lui montrer sa transformation.

- Ne regardez pas tant que je ne vous ai pas dit que je suis prêt ! dit-il à ses deux amis.

En environ trente secondes, il réussit à se transformer en Félicia et revêtit par la suite les vêtements prêtés par McGonagall. Lorsqu'il leur dit de se retourner, les deux garçons étaient bouche bée.

- Eh bien, c'est quand même surprenant ! s'exclama Harry. T'es quand même craquante…

- Quoi ? Tu me trouvais moche ? rétorqua Ron – qui, en fait, se trouvait être Félicia.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! dit Harry. Je dis juste qu'en fille, tu es plutôt mignonne.

- Hermione est bien plus belle que moi ! se plaignit Félicia d'un air boudeur.

- Je suppose que pour toi, Hermione est plus belle que toutes les autres filles de toute façon, répliqua Seamus, voyant Harry prit au dépourvu.

- Autant Ron est très masculin, je dois dire que Félicia a l'air très féminine, dit Harry à Seamus.

- Merci ! répondit Félicia, toute souriante. Tu es un très bon ami, Harry. Les amis gays font les meilleurs amis gars pour les filles, et maintenant je comprends tout à fait pourquoi ! Je suis certaine que tu vas comprendre tous mes problèmes et que je pourrai te les confier n'importe quand, n'ai-je pas raison ?

- Oui, certainement, répondit Harry, stupéfait de la réaction très enthousiaste de son ami. « Félicia, c'est Ron, songea Harry. Sa personnalité est aussi forte en mec qu'en fille… »

Félicia décida de se retransformer en Ron, au cas où il y aurait quelqu'un qui la verrait – et son identité doit rester secrète pour les autres sorciers à Poudlard. Lorsqu'il revint à lui, Ron dit simplement :

- Il va falloir que j'essaie de la contrôler, celle-là… Une vraie pie !

Cette fin de semaine-là, Hermione décida d'organiser une dernière soirée à la Salle sur Demande pour le trimestre. Avec les nombreux examens qui approchaient, elle songea que c'était une des dernières chances pour faire la fête avant de tomber dans les études.

Tous les membres de la SSD y étaient invités et tous y étaient présents. Tout le monde buvait comme il n'avait jamais bu, tous dansaient et s'amusaient. Ron se dirigea vers son amie afin de lui parler.

- Je t'ai entendu parler avec Malefoy, cette semaine, commença-t-il.

- Et alors ? C'est tout à fait normal, puisque nous sommes tous les deux Préfets-en-chef. Je n'ai pas le choix de lui parler, expliqua-t-elle.

- Je veux dire… Que vous aviez l'air de vous être rapprochés, même s'il s'agit de cette sale fouine.

- Tu sauras que tu es loin de connaître Drago, s'exclama Hermione d'un air offusqué. C'est une personne très mal comprise. De toute façon, ce ne sont pas de tes affaires alors ne cherche pas à savoir.

- Tu pourras aller avec lui au Bal de Noël, si tu t'entends si bien avec cette vermine !

- En tout cas, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir appris ta leçon ! répliqua Hermione.

- Je ne serai pas là, à Noël, ça te donne une occasion de faire ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux ! s'exclama-t-il, hors de lui.

- Tu ne restes pas pour les vacances ? dit Hermione d'une voix plus douce, voire déçue.

- Je vais rendre visite à mon frère en Roumanie. Fais ce que tu veux.

Ron s'éclipsa, regrettant d'avoir perdu le contrôle de la conversation. Il voulait seulement des explications sur ce qui se passait entre Malefoy et elle, il ne voulait pas l'accuser de quoique ce soit ou se disputer avec elle. Maintenant, il était trop tard : il avait déjà gaffé. Il quitta une heure après Harry et Seamus afin de leur donner le temps de faire... ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Hermione dansa avec à peu près tous les garçons qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Alors qu'il ne restait plus qu'elle et Nikolaus, avec qui elle dansait, l'Allemand cessa et lui fit remarquer qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux et donc qu'ils devraient peut-être penser à partir.

- On s'amuse ! s'exclama Hermione, complètement saoule. Allez, reste encore un peu avec moi…

Elle s'approcha du sorcier et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Nikolaus eut tôt fait de la repousser, délicatement, après quoi Hermione réalisa qu'encore une fois elle avait fait une bêtise. Elle s'entendait bien avec l'Allemand, mais jamais au point d'en être tombée amoureuse – d'ailleurs, comment serait-ce possible, tant il se fait distant avec tout le monde ?

- Hermione, tu es une très jolie fille, mais…

- Je ne t'attire pas ? dit-elle, finissant sa phrase.

- Je vais te dire quelque chose… Quelque chose que je n'ai pas encore dit à personne ici.

- Quoi donc ? s'intrigua Hermione.

- La raison pour laquelle j'ai été renvoyé de mon école en Allemagne, c'est parce que…

Il fit une pause de quelques secondes avant de finir sa phrase, ce qu'il avait à dire étant difficile.

- J'avais une relation avec un professeur de mon école. On m'a persécuté, ça n'a pas été toléré par la direction… Il a été renvoyé et j'ai été expulsé.

- Il ? demanda Hermione, les yeux ronds.

- Oui, dit-il, tête baissée.

- Je ne te juge pas du tout, Nikolaus ! s'exclama Hermione, espérant que le Serdaigle la croirait. Ici, il y en a qui me traitent de Sang-de-Bourbe, alors crois-moi quand je te dis que je suis bien placée pour te comprendre…

- Il faut dire qu'il y en a qui se croient mieux que les autres parce qu'ils ont soi-disant le sang « pur ». Je dois t'avouer que la raison pour laquelle je n'en parle pas, c'est parce que j'ai vraiment peur de ce que les autres vont en dire. J'ai peur de vivre la même chose que dans la Zauberschule München, l'an passé…

- Tu peux être certain qu'avec moi, ton secret est bien gardé…

- Je le sais, c'est pour ça que c'est à toi que j'en parle. Je dois t'avouer que c'est aussi parce que je ne voulais pas que tu te fasses d'illusion…

- Oh ! Pour ça je suis réellement désolée… Je crois que j'étais juste fâchée contre Ron…

Ils quittèrent ensemble la Salle sur Demande. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Hermione songea :

« Il semble que les gens se sentent en confiance, avec moi. Qu'ils n'ont pas peur de se confier… Même si on dirait que pour Harry, c'est difficile. »

* * *

Perspicace, la petite Hermione ! Bien qu'elle ne sache vraiment pas boire... Qu'est-ce que Malefoy cache ? Ron a-t-il raison ? D'après toi, Seamus ?

- Mmm... Je dirais qu'Harry est vraiment craquant quand il porte ses caleçons noirs...

Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé et honnêtement, ça ne nous intéresse pas plus que ça... Et d'après toi, Neville ?

- Je te dirais que tu m'ignores depuis déjà quelques chapitres et j'ai décidé de te bouder !

Bon. Personne ne veut rien dire ! Alors revenez me lire, c'est la seule façon de répondre à toutes ces questions existentielles ! :D Merci et à bientôt !


	10. Pierre de Jade

Coucou tout le monde ! :)

C'est avec bonheur que je vous présente mon 9e chapitre. C'est enfin Noël pour nos jeunes sorciers. Vous pouvez vous attendre à quelques explications sur la conduite d'Hermione. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture à tous et merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic, je suis très touchée par les commentaires encourageants ! :)

* * *

Pierre de jade

- Je n'avais jamais passé un examen aussi difficile, se plaignit Ron.

- Attends de passer les ASPIC avant de te plaindre, rétorqua Hermione.

Les trois jeunes sorciers venaient de passer leur dernier examen du trimestre, celui du cours de Potions. Après que Ron eut traité Rogue de sadique une bonne dizaine de fois, Harry rappela subtilement à son ami que celui-ci devait annoncer l'arrivée de sa soi-disant cousine à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël.

- Alors, c'est décidé que tu nous quittes pour aller visiter Charlie en Roumanie ? dit Harry.

- Oui, répondit Ron avant d'ajouter : ça me fait penser que Ginny m'a parlé que notre cousine Félicia viendrait lui rendre visite durant les vacances de Noël.

- Ah bon ? s'exclama Hermione d'un ton qu'elle voulut surprise, mais qui fut plutôt triste puisqu'elle n'irait pas au Bal de Noël avec le rouquin en cette dernière année.

- C'est dommage, elle arrive le jour où moi je quitte. Je me demande de quoi elle a l'air, maintenant. Ça doit bien faire une dizaine d'années que je ne l'ai pas vu, ajouta Ron afin d'ajouter de la crédibilité à ses propos.

- Et quand quittes-tu ? demanda Hermione d'un ton hâtif.

- Dans deux jours. Je me disais que…

- Quoi ? demanda Hermione après un long silence venant de Ron.

- Nous pourrions échanger nos cadeaux avant que je parte, suggéra-t-il. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Harry et Hermione acquiescèrent. Harry remarqua que c'était très malin de la part de Ron : il n'aurait pas fallu qu'Hermione achemine son cadeau vers la Roumanie le jour même de Noël. Mais Ron lui expliqua plutôt qu'il voulait lui remettre ce cadeau en même propre – ce qu'Harry trouva tout aussi justifié.

Le lendemain au soir, veille du faux départ de Ron vers la Roumanie, ils organisèrent une petite soirée ente eux à la Salle sur Demande qui fut entièrement décorée pour Noël. Chacun s'était habillé avec des vêtements plutôt chics sans non plus être vêtu comme lors du Bal qui approchait. Ils avaient chacun deux cadeaux avec eux qu'ils allaient remettre à leurs amis. Verre de digestif à la main, Harry commença à donner son cadeau à Ron que celui-ci déballa avec curiosité.

- WOW ! De nouveaux gants de gardien en peau de dragon pour le Quidditch ! Trop génial, merci, Harry !

Il donna ensuite à Hermione une grande boîte plutôt lourde dans laquelle se trouvait le Grand Grimoire des Sorts et Enchantements datant de _, livre qu'Hermione convoitait depuis près d'un an.

- Ça a dû te coûter une fortune ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Rien n'est jamais trop cher pour d'aussi bons amis que vous deux, répondit Harry.

Ce fut maintenant à Hermione de donner ses cadeaux.

- Cette année, je ne vous donne pas d'organisateur ou quoi que ce soit du genre puisque vous vous êtes grandement améliorés sur ce côté. Vas-y, Harry, ouvre-le !

Harry déballa une petite boîte dans laquelle se trouvait une bague sertie d'une pierre noire.

- Cette bague va avec ton collier. C'est une pierre d'onyx. Je l'ai trouvée sur le Chemin de Traverse et elle m'a tout de suite fait penser à toi.

- C'est vraiment gentil, répondit Harry d'un ton sincère. Merci, Hermione !

- Ça me fait plaisir, répondit-elle. À ton tour, Ron !

Ron déballa lui aussi une petite boîte dans laquelle se trouvait un bout de tissus. Il regarda Hermione d'un air déconcerté.

- Sort-le ! s'exclama Hermione, riant dans sa barbe.

Il le tira et un habit d'allure chic sortit de la petite boîte. Ron comprit qu'Hermione s'était servie de l'enchantement des volumes pour emballer son cadeau. Il décida donc de vérifier s'il y restait quelque chose et sortit une paire de souliers de danse.

- Ça sera ton costume pour le concours de danse. Il est assorti à la robe que je porterai. Je te la montrerai plus tard.

- Merci ! C'est le genre de détail auquel je n'avais pas pensé et pour lequel je n'aurais pas eu les moyens… En tout cas, pas pour en avoir un aussi beau que celui-là. Merci beaucoup !

Ron commença par donner son cadeau à Harry, désirant terminer par celui qu'il donnerait à Hermione. Harry déballa un disque de son groupe de musique préféré. Il remercia chaleureusement son ami après quoi il feint de se rendre au bar pour remplir son verre. Son but était en fait de laisser un peu d'intimité aux deux tourtereaux.

- Cèpourtoi, marmonna-t-il, timide.

Hermione prit la boite. En l'ouvrant, elle y découvrit un collier fait d'un métal couleur charbon ornementé de nombreuses pierres vertes. Le bijou parut magnifique et original aux yeux d'Hermione, mais elle resta sans voix.

- Ce sont des pierres de jade, expliqua Ron. J'ai fait moi-même ce collier, j'espère qu'il te plaît…

- Tu rigoles ? s'exclama Hermione d'un ton ému. Il est… Il est magnifique, Ron ! Et c'est toi qui l'a confectionné ? Wow… Merci ! Merci beaucoup !

Elle se jeta sur lui et l'étreignit aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. « Il a prit le temps de me faire un collier, je n'en revient pas ! » songea-t-elle.

- J'ai pensé que c'est une couleur qui t'irait bien, ajouta Ron, satisfait de la réaction de son amie.

La soirée fut chaleureuse et les trois amis profitèrent au maximum de ce que la Salle sur Demande leur offrait. Ils burent sans toutefois en être ivre, mais suffisamment pour se sentir heureux et léger.

Le lendemain, Ron quitta – fit semblant de quitter – vers l'heure du déjeuner. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à Pré-au-Lard, il entra chez Honeydukes et emprunta subtilement – en étant invisible – le passage secret vers le château où il y cacha ses propres bagages et pris ceux de Félicia, les y ayant préalablement entreposés. Bien que le lieu était particulièrement froid, il dut se transformer et changer ses vêtements pour ceux que McGonagall lui avait prêté. Dans sa valise se trouvaient d'autres vêtements que Ginny lui avait prêtés, effectuant divers sorts afin de les adapter à la silhouette de la nouvelle Weasley. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à acheter : une robe pour le Bal de Noël.

Il – ou plutôt « elle » - repassa par Honeydukes où, portant la cape d'invisibilité, personne ne put la voir. Elle se rendit dans une boutique de vêtements où elle eut le coup de foudre pour une magnifique robe noire. Elle feignit ensuite arriver à Poudlard, apparaissant en même temps que le train. Ce fut Hagrid qui, prévenu par le trio de l'arrivée de Félicia, attendait l'arrivée de celle-ci afin de la mener au château où Ginny l'y attendait.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, Ginny attendait à l'entrée du château. Félicia regarda dans tous les sens, espérant que McGonagall ne la verrait pas. Évidemment, la Directrice connaissait son apparence et Ron serait probablement submergé de questions si elle venait à le savoir.

- Bonjour, Félicia ! s'exclama Ginny en bonne comédienne. Comment vas-tu ?

- Ça va bien ! s'exclama la rouquine, enlaçant fortement sa soi-disant cousine. Et toi, ça va bien ?

- Très bien, merci.

Ils virent Harry et Hermione arriver, ayant décidé d'accueillir la cousine de leur ami. Après tout, elle avait leur âge. Lorsqu'elle la vit, Hermione se dit : « Wow ! Elle a la carrure d'un mannequin ! » ayant remarqué la grandeur de la jeune femme.

- Bonjour, moi c'est Hermione, se présenta-t-elle avec un beau sourire. Et lui, c'est Harry. Nous sommes des amis de ton cousin, Ron.

- J'ai pu le croiser, à la gare, s'écria Félicia. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne le l'avais pas vu ! Moi c'est Félicia. Alors là, je dois dire Harry que tu parais beaucoup mieux en vrai que dans la Gazette du Sorcier ! J'avais déjà entendu parler de vous deux, vous savez. C'est normal, après tout, c'est vous qui avez vaincu Vous-savez-qui ! Mais bon peu importe. Alors, vous me faîtes visiter ?

- Bien sûr, dit Harry.

Ils lui présentèrent surtout la Grande Salle et la Salle Commune, Hermione étant réticente à lui faire connaître la Salle sur Demande.

- Elle a beau être la cousine de Ron, nous ne la connaissons quand même pas encore. Nous verrons en temps voulu si nous pouvons l'y emmener, marmonna-t-elle à Harry.

- Votre école est vraiment très bien ! s'exclama Félicia. Je n'aurai pas de difficulté à me retrouver, j'ai un très bon sens de l'orientation, dit-elle, connaissant déjà le château autant que ses deux amis – puisqu'il s'agit de Ron.

- Tant mieux, dans ce cas ! dit Hermione. Viens avec moi, nous allons t'installer dans mon dortoir. Il y a un lit de libre puisqu'une fille a quitté Poudlard pour les vacances.

Bien que ce fût Félicia, il faut dire que Ron demeurait une partie d'elle. Dormir à côté d'Hermione ? Il n'aurait pu rêver mieux ! Bien qu'Hermione, elle, ne savait pas qu'il s'agissait de son ami.

- Dis, est-ce que tu es au courant du Bal de Noël des septième année ? lui demanda Harry, afin de savoir si elle s'était trouvé une robe.

- Ginny m'en a glissé un mot, alors je viens tout juste de m'acheter une robe à Pré-au-Lard. Je me suis dit que je trouverais bien quelqu'un avec qui y aller ! Je dois vous la montrer, elle est vraiment trop belle ! Et elle n'était pas chère, non plus !

Félicia s'empressa de sortir la robe de sa valise, qu'elle montra hâtivement à ses nouveaux amis et sa cousine. Elle sortit une robe courte noire à petites bretelles dont le bas, s'évasant légèrement, était asymétrique, soit plus long d'un côté que l'autre. Le haut de la robe était ajusté et simple. Sachant qu'elle portait la même pointure de soulier que sa sœur – sa fausse cousine – ils avaient décidé qu'elle lui en emprunterait afin d'éviter de dépenser davantage et inutilement.

- Tu chausses la même pointure que moi, pas vrai ? dit Félicia à Ginny.

- Oui, et j'ai de belles petites sandales noires qui feraient très bien avec ta robe, ainsi que quelques bijoux.

- Merci, Ginny ! C'est vraiment gentil ! Alors Harry, est-ce que tu vas m'inviter pour que je puisse assister au Bal ?

- Eh bien, si tu ne te trouves personne qui pourrait t'inviter, ça ne me pose pas de problème, répondit-il à la question directe de Félicia.

Ils virent passer Nikolaus qui salua Hermione de la main avec enthousiasme et celle-ci lui répondit avec autant de chaleur. Une partie de Félicia – i.e. Ron – sentit monter la jalousie. Elle trouva néanmoins rapidement une solution efficace, car Ron ne voulait pas qu'Hermione se trouve à aller au bal de Noël avec Nikolaus, sachant en plus que les deux danseraient probablement le tango ensemble.

- Ce qu'il est canon ! s'exclama Félicia sous le regard suspicieux de Harry. C'est quoi, son nom ?

- Nikolaus, répondit Hermione, visiblement un peu mal à l'aise. Il est Allemand, ajouta-t-elle.

- Finalement Harry, je n'aurai pas besoin de ta bonté pour m'inviter au Bal… Je vais vous rejoindre à la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, laissez-moi juste le temps d'aller parler à ce beau ténébreux…

Félicia quitta ses amis pour marcher rapidement vers Nikolaus. Elle arriva à lui et se présenta :

- Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Félicia.

- Bonjour, dit l'Allemand, pris au dépourvu. Nikolaus. Je ne t'ai jamais vu, auparavant, au château… De quelle Maison es-tu ?

- Oh ! D'aucune, je suis la cousine de Ron et Ginny, tu dois les connaître ? Je suis venue rendre visite à ma cousine pour Noël, ça faisait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue ! Alors, dit-moi honnêtement, est-ce que tu en pinces pour Hermione ?

- Tu es très directe, répondit d'abord Nikolaus avec un sourire au visage. À vrai dire, non, Hermione et moi sommes seulement de bons amis.

- Tant mieux ! Comme ça je ne me sentirai pas coupable de te demander si tu veux bien m'inviter au Bal de Noël.

- Eh bien… Pourquoi pas ? Je n'ai encore personne, et si ça peut te faire plaisir !

- Génial ! On s'en reparle, alors ! À bientôt !

- À bientôt, répondit Nikolaus à Félicia qui s'était déjà dirigée vers l'autre direction.

D'une part, Ron était content d'aller au Bal avec Nikolaus car il ne présentait désormais plus une menace concernant Hermione. Mais d'un autre côté, Félicia aussi était heureuse…

- Il a dit oui ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle alors qu'elle s'assit entre Harry et Hermione à la table des Gryffondors.

Puisque la plupart des élèves à la table se demandaient qui était cette rouquine sortit de nulle part, Harry décida de la présenter. Lorsque les filles de la table surent que Félicia allait au Bal avec Nikolaus, elles étaient à la fois jalouses et impressionnées par la cousine des Weasley.

Quelques jours plus tard, arriva la veille de Noël, soir du Bal. Hermione et Félicia se préparèrent ensemble tout l'après-midi puisque de toute façon, c'était la première fois que Ron devait se coiffer et se maquiller. Il avait donc vraiment besoin d'aide. Félicia en profita pour parler des amours d'Hermione.

- Alors, est-ce que tu as un gars en vue ?

- Je… Oui…

- Est-ce que c'est Harry ? Puisque tu vas au bal avec lui, finalement.

- Non, Harry et moi sommes de très bons amis et nous étions tous les deux non accompagnés alors nous avons décidé que nous pourrions y aller ensemble.

- Alors, c'est qui ? demanda Félicia sur un ton de curiosité. Allez ! Tu peux bien me le dire, je ne connais pas la moitié des étudiants. Qu'est-ce que tu risques ? Je te promets que je n'en parlerai pas à personne.

Hermione mit à son cou le collier que Ron lui avait offert en cadeau. Voyant la couleur de la robe d'Hermione – mauve et noire – Félicia lui fit remarquer que la robe et le collier n'allaient vraiment pas ensemble.

- Je sais, répondit-elle, c'est pour ça que je change la couleur de ma robe pour qu'elle soit de la bonne couleur.

D'un coup de baguette, le mauve devint vert comme le jade du collier. Félicia essaya :

- Tu dois beaucoup tenir à ce collier, pour agencer ta robe avec.

- Oui, répondit Hermione les yeux brillants. C'est un cadeau que j'ai reçu.

- Ooh ! Un cadeau de qui ?

Hermione détourna le visage et répondit d'un ton faussement détaché :

- Il me vient de Ron, nous nous sommes échangés nos cadeaux de Noël avant de partir.

- Je vois ! s'exclama-t-elle, faisant semblant avoir tout deviner. Tu en pinces pour mon cousin, c'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas me le dire, pas vrai ?

Mais Hermione resta muette tandis que Ron, à l'intérieur du corps de Félicia, espérait une réponse nette. La rouquine, face au silence d'Hermione, essaya quand même de savoir ce que celle-ci pensait de Ron.

- Tu peux quand même me dire ce que tu penses de lui, pas vrai ? Comment tu le trouves ?

- Il a pas mal changé, je dirais, répondit Hermione. Il était habituellement si maladroit ! Et aujourd'hui, on dirait qu'il s'est grandement amélioré sur ce côté. Il est loin d'être parfait, mais il dit moins de stupidité qu'il n'en disait… Et puis, je suis très fière de lui : il s'est vraiment pris en main pour ses études cette année.

- Quoi d'autre ? s'écria Félicia sur un ton gourmand. Le fait que Félicia était une fille très directe aidait énormément Ron à en connaître davantage sur les sentiments d'Hermione à son égard.

- Eh bien, Ron et moi prenons des cours de Tango ensemble… Sinon, je dirais que je le trouve très beau garçon, ajouta-t-elle, visiblement timide.

- Il avait l'air costaud, sous son manteau à la gare ! J'arrête de t'embêter, après tout si tu as quelque chose dont tu veux me parler tu n'as qu'à venir vers moi et je serai là pour t'écouter !

- Merci beaucoup, Félicia.

Toutes deux continuèrent de se faire belles pour le Bal, bien qu'Hermione eût beaucoup de difficulté avec ses cheveux et qu'elle éprouvait de la difficulté à maquiller Félicia, comme celle-ci n'avait jamais porté de maquillage auparavant. Hermione avait réussi de coiffer les cheveux de Félicia en de belles et amples boucles rousses qu'elle avait attachés sur le côté et ornés d'une magnifique grosse fleur noire, ce qui ajouta une touche d'exotisme à l'allure de la jeune femme. Les boucles lisses et souples tombaient délicatement sur l'épaule gauche de celle-ci, laissant celle de droite à découverte hormis la bretelle mince qui la couvrait à peine. Hermione avait aussi maquillé ses paupières de manière à ce qu'elle ait un regard charbonneux. Afin d'équilibrer le maquillage, elle avait recouvert les lèvres de Félicia d'un brillant à lèvre neutre.

Quant à Hermione, elle était parvenue à remonter sa chevelure en une coiffure élégante mais simple, laissant plus de place à la robe. Sa frange était soigneusement placée pour bien encadrer son visage. Sur ses yeux, elle avait déposé un vert pâle léger et s'était couvert la bouche d'un rouge à lèvre prune clair dont elle avait tracé le contour de ses lèvres d'une teinte plus foncée afin de les faire paraître plus charnues et définies. Le haut de sa robe était un tube qui laissait entièrement à découvert les épaules étroites de la jeune femme et dont le cou était couvert par le collier offert par Ron. La robe était entièrement noir jusqu'aux hanches, où, s'évasant jusqu'au sol, la première couche de la jupe vert jade était couvert d'un voile noir. Du haut de la robe jusqu'au bas, le noir dégradait doucement jusqu'au vert. Elle portait de longs gants noirs satinés qui rappelait la partie supérieure de sa robe.

Lorsqu'elles eurent terminé, elles descendirent à la Salle Commune où elles rejoignirent Harry. Celui-ci complimenta l'apparence des deux jeunes femmes, bien que sachant qu'il s'agissait de Ron dans le corps de Félicia.

- Vous êtes toutes deux magnifiques ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Merci, Harry, répondit Hermione. Tu es toi-même très élégant. Dis-moi, Félicia, où devais-tu rejoindre Niko pour aller au Bal ?

- Il m'a demandé de le rejoindre au pied du grand escalier. Il m'a dit qu'il m'y rejoindrait après le dîner des autres élèves. Il faudrait bien que nous descendions, si je ne veux pas le faire attendre ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton excité – ce qui dérouta légèrement Harry.

Ils rejoignirent l'Allemand qui, tel que prévu, se trouvait au lieu de rendez-vous. Il accueillit la rouquine avec un grand sourire, complimentant son allure.

- Vous êtes très élégante, Mlle Weasley, commença-t-il. Votre robe est magnifiquement assortie à vos accessoires. Prête pour le Bal de Noël ?

- Tout à fait, dit-elle en replaçant une mèche de ses longs cheveux roux. Alors, on y va ?

Elle agrippa le bras du jeune Serdaigle et le tira, suivie par Hermione et Harry, vers la Grande Salle où se trouvait la réception. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils se trouvèrent dans un palais de glace.

- Wow, s'exclama Félicia. C'est vraiment génial, la déco ! Et il ne fait même pas froid !

- Tout est fait de glace ! dit Hermione. C'est magnifique, de la très belle magie !

Dans la pièce se trouvaient suffisamment de table et de chaises pour tous les septième année et elles y était disposés pour laisser de la place pour danser. Il y avait aussi une petite scène avec divers instruments, ce qui suggérait qu'on y jouerait de la musique. De nombreuses guirlandes argent et rubans dorés ornaient les murs de la salle avec élégance et raffinement, dégageant un faux ciel d'où tombaient des flocons de neige qui s'évanouissaient bien avant d'atteindre le sol. Une légère poudre brillante s'étendait sur le plancher, faisant penser à de la neige sans pour autant fondre ou glacer les pieds des élèves. Hermione et Harry prirent place à une table de six places avec Nikolaus et sa compagne ainsi que Seamus et Ginny, qu'il avait invité pour faire plaisir à Félicia. Au centre de la table, se trouvaient 3 chandelles de tailles différentes qui dégageaient une subtile odeur de vanille, ce qui fit légèrement rougir Hermione.

Lorsque tous les élèves et professeurs étaient arrivés dans la pièce, la soirée commença par le repas, les musiciens faisant bercer dans l'air une douce mélodie baroque. À toutes les places se trouvaient un parchemin où chaque élève devait cocher un choix d'entrée, de repas principal et de dessert. Tous eurent droit à une coupe de vin blanc ou rouge, dépendamment du plat qu'il avait choisi. Après le dessert, ils purent choisir un digestif – sauf les invités toujours mineurs. Après que la Directrice eut donné son discours aux finissants, ce fut le temps de la valse. La plupart des élèves y participèrent, y compris Félicia, Harry et Hermione. La rouquine, se laissant mener par les mouvements de Nikolaus, remarqua que celui-ci avait énormément de talent en danse, ce qu'elle ne se gêna pas de lui dire lorsque la chanson fut terminée.

- Wow, Nikolaus ! Tu es super doué à la valse, tes mouvements sont tellement fluides !

- Merci bien, répondit-il affichant un sourire. Mais je n'aurais pu aussi bien danser si je n'avais pas une bonne partenaire, ajouta-t-il.

- Bah ! C'est rien… Je ne danse quand même pas si bien que ça, même si je prends des cours de Tango…

- Tu danses le Tango ? s'étonna l'Allemand. J'ai aussi pris des cours, peut-être pourrions-nous essayer de voir ce que ça donne ?

Lorsque la musique recommença, Nikolaus empoigna fougueusement la taille de la jeune fille qui fut surprise au départ. Ils commencèrent par des mouvements de base, jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit que Félicia était suffisamment à l'aise pour essayer des mouvements de plus en plus complexes. Sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, les élèves autour d'eux s'étaient éloigner pour laisser de la place aux danseurs et les observer. Harry, bouche-bée, regarda Ron danser avec Nikolaus. Certaines filles eurent des frissons, observant la sensualité dans les mouvements de l'élève étranger – tout en éprouvant une pointe de jalousie pour la cousine des Weasley.

Lorsque la chanson fut terminée, tous deux étaient hors d'haleine. Félicia ne se savait pas capable de tels mouvements, se surprenant elle-même de voir ce dont elle était capable.

- C'était tellement… commença Félicia. Nikolaus, tu danses très bien le Tango !

- Et je dois dire que tu t'es très bien laissée guider, répondit-il avec modestie. Tu es toi aussi très talentueuse, je dois dire. C'était amusant ! finit-il.

- C'était génial ! approuva-t-elle après quoi elle décida d'aller voir ses amis quelques instants.

- Bravo, Félicia, lui dit Hermione. C'était tout un spectacle !

Le restant de la soirée, ce fut un groupe de musique rock qui monta sur la scène et joua jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Hermione remarqua alors l'absence de Neville au Bal, ce qui inquiéta Hermione. Cependant, Harry savait pourquoi leur ami n'était pas venu ce soir-là…

Le lendemain du Bal, lorsqu'Hermione et Félicia se levèrent, la rouquine remarqua que son amie n'allait visiblement pas très bien. Elle s'empressa alors de lui demander ce qui la tracassait à ce point.

- Eh bien, commença Hermione, j'avais cru que ton cousin m'inviterait au Bal de Noël. C'est notre dernière année et… j'aurais vraiment voulu qu'il soit là.

Félicia – qui fut en fait Ron – tenta d'en savoir plus sur les sentiments d'Hermione à son égard.

- Alors, tu en pinces pour Ron ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulut dégagé.

- Oui, répondit-t-elle finalement. Mais en même temps, j'ai tellement peur de ne pas le mériter, après tout ce que j'ai fait cet été…

- Hermione ! Tu es belle, tu es brillante, comment pourrais-tu ne pas mériter mon cousin ?

- Pendant un moment, j'avais cru que j'aurais moins mal en ignorant mes sentiments pour lui. J'ai voulu me changer les idées, tu comprends, alors quand une amie m'a demandé d'aller avec elle et d'autres filles dans un bar pour fêter ses 17 ans, j'ai réalisé que tout là-bas me faisait oublier Ron : la boisson, la musique, les mecs…

- Les mecs ? s'inquiéta Félicia. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par là ? » songea-t-elle, Ron commençant à s'agiter.

- J'ai dansé avec à peu près n'importe qui… Et j'avais une telle sensation de liberté ! Pourtant, plus j'y allais et plus c'est devenu un cercle vicieux, une prison dans laquelle je me sens tellement impuissante… J'ai embrassé des inconnus ! De parfaits inconnus ! Pourtant, je sais très bien que ce n'était pas avec eux que je voulais être ! Bien que les bars me faisaient oublier ma souffrance à vouloir oublier Ron, à laisser tomber, je me suis rendue compte qu'il m'était impossible de combattre mes sentiments… Mais il était déjà trop tard et Harry a tôt fait de voir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Après tout, il a bien raison, ce n'est pas mon genre de toujours vouloir me saouler ! Mais j'y suis encore piégée... Parce que quand j'ai mal, c'est tellement attirant de savoir qu'en buvant, la douleur s'engourdit… Donc…

Félicia resta sans mots. Ron, à l'intérieur, bouillonnait de rage, tant par les agissements d'Hermione que par le fait de savoir qu'au fond, c'était de sa faute. Hermione, face au silence de la rouquine, ajouta :

- Tu sais, Ron s'est beaucoup amélioré depuis. On dirait que plus je me rapproche de lui, moins j'ai le goût de boire. Tu me promets que ça reste entre nous ! Même à Harry, je n'en ai pas parlé. J'ai peur de le décevoir…

Trois jours après, Ron décida qu'il était temps que Félicia s'en aille et qu'il reprenne sa place auprès de ses amis. Effectuant le même procédé que lorsque Félicia était arrivé à Poudlard, Ron revint de sa soi-disant visite à son frère.

- Est-ce que Félicia est là ? demanda Ron, espérant la voir un court moment.

- Non, tu n'es vraiment pas chanceux ! répondit Ginny. Elle a dû partir, sa mère lui a demandé si elle voulait bien passer le reste des vacances en Chine avec ses parents et ses sœurs, donc elle a quitté.

- Ah ! Dommage ! s'exclama-t-il sur un ton légèrement faux qu'Hermione, heureusement, ne saisit pas. Alors, j'ai manqué quelque chose ? demanda-t-il à ses amis.

- Tu aurais voulu voir ta cousine danser avec Nikolaus, c'était incroyable ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Nikolaus ? dit Ron, mine de ne pas savoir que sa cousine était allée au Bal avec l'Allemand. Après les explications de ses amis, Ron répondit :

- Ça alors ! Elle est audacieuse, cette fille ! s'exclama-t-il sur un ton d'étonnement.

Cependant, il ne voyait plus Hermione de la même manière. Il savait d'abord qu'Hermione en pinçait pour lui, mais aussi qu'il l'avait fait souffrir, bien qu'il ne souhaite que son bonheur. Il s'en voulut terriblement, mais il était aussi dérouté de la manière dont elle avait agi cet été. Et il savait que tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était se rapprocher de lui…

Il remarqua aussi que depuis son retour, Hermione portait tous les jours à son cou le collier qu'il lui avait confectionné. Parfois, il observa même qu'elle le caressait en affichant un doux sourire, un sourire qui, à chaque fois, faisait chavirer son cœur. C'était à lui qu'elle pensait.

* * *

Oooh juste assez de romance pour que vous en demandiez plus, hihi ! ^_^ Je vais vous avouer que je suis présentement très malade... Je suis victime d'un grave symptôme... Le SYMPTÔME DE LA PAGE BLANCHE ! C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive depuis le début de l'écriture de ma fanfiction et je vous dirais que j'ai hâte que ça débloque ! Courage, tu vas t'en sortir ! T'es capable ! Peut-être que quelques commentaires seraient un bon remède...

À bientôt (je l'espère sincèrement !) pour un prochain chapitre ! Je ne sais vraiment pas de quoi il va traiter donc inutile de me le demander ! :P


	11. Un hiver sans fin

HA ! J'ai su vaincre la maladie, celle qui m'empêchait de vous produire un joli petit chapitre : le syndrome de la page blanche ! L'inspiration m'est revenue et voici donc mon dixième chapitre. J'espère que, quoique plus court que les précédents, vous l'apprécierez tout autant. Avis aux fans de Malefoy : ce chapitre le concerne majoritairement !

Bonne lecture à tous et un merci de me lire et de me laisser de commentaires, c'est très apprécié ! :)

**

* * *

**

Un hiver sans fin

- Monsieur Weasley ? s'exclama la directrice de son ton sévère habituel. Pourriez-vous venir me voir dans mon bureau ? Il y a une chose dont je dois vous parler.

- Euh, oui, Professeur, répondit Ron nerveusement alors qu'il était accompagné de ses amis en ce dernier jour de l'année.

Il suivit McGonagall jusqu'à son bureau, où elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Regardant le mur, il posa les yeux sur la peinture du Professeur Dumbledore, qui lui lança un sourire chaleureux. Il détourna le regard et le dirigea sur les mains de la directrice, qui furent posées sur son bureau.

- Dîtes-moi, Ronald, ou devrais-je plutôt dire _Félicia_ ?

- Euh… dit Ron, qui chercha les bons mots pour se justifier. Mais le Professeur McGonagall leva sa main, signe exigeant le silence.

- Je ne vous ai pas demandé de venir afin de vous gronder, expliqua-t-elle. Seulement, je voulais que vous compreniez que vous ne devez pas utiliser ce pouvoir à de mauvais desseins.

- Mais… Mes intentions ne sont pas mauvaises ! s'exclama-t-il, se sentant accusé. Tout ce que je veux c'est…

- Je ne vous demande pas de me dire quelles étaient vos intentions. Cependant, si votre _cousine_ devait revenir nous rendre visite à Poudlard, je crois qu'il serait approprié que la directrice soit au courant. C'est tout, vous pouvez partir.

- Ah, euh, merci, dit-il simplement, confus.

- Ah ! Et, ce collier que porte Mlle Granger est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est moi qui l'ai f… commença-t-il. Ses joues pris des teintes rosées. McGonagall afficha un sourire en coin et souhaita ensuite à Ron de passer une belle journée, après quoi celui-ci se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie. Il retourna voir ses amis qui le regardèrent arriver, remarquant que celui-ci avait l'air essoufflé.

- J'avais peur que vous soyez parti, expliqua-t-il. Harry, n'étant pas dupe, se dit qu'il attendrait des explications de son ami plus tard. Hermione demanda à son ami ce dont McGonagall voulait parler et Ron dût rapidement inventer quelque chose.

- En fait, commença-t-il, c'est moi qui voulais lui parler. Je suppose, euh, qu'elle est venue me demander de la rejoindre dans son bureau parce que, euh, elle était finalement disponible… C'est ça, fini-t-il en marmonnant, le regard fuyant.

- Ah bon, dit simplement Hermione qui semblait avoir la tête ailleurs. Et de quoi voulais-tu donc lui parler ?

Ron eut l'air encore plus paniqué. Étonnement, seul Harry s'en rendit compte. Il décida de secourir son ami.

- Ron n'est pas très doué en métamorphose, dit Harry, tenant dans ses mains une boîte de Dragées surprises. S'il a demandé à rencontrer McGonagall, c'est parce qu'il voulait lui demander de l'aide, pas vrai ?

- Euh, oui, dit Ron, surpris de l'efficacité de son ami.

- Et tout ça, c'est pour t'assurer d'avoir une bonne mention lors des ASPIC en fin d'année, j'ai raison ? ajouta Harry

- C'est très louable, répondit Hermione à l'intention de Ron, étant sorti des vapes. J'ai une réunion de Préfets, on se voit au dîner. À toute à l'heure ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de s'éloigner tranquillement.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle est bizarre ? demanda Ron.

- Non, celui-là goutait le caramel, répondit Harry qui avait mal compris.

- Je te parle d'Hermione, là.

- Ah ! Eh bien je t'avouerais que si. Quelque chose doit la préoccuper, supposa-t-il, après quoi son visage se déforma, ayant avalé une Dragée au savon.

- Tu crois que… c'est ma faute ? demanda-t-il, l'air convaincu qu'il avait encore fait quelque chose de mal.

- Je ne crois pas, dit Harry. Ne te penses pas coupable de toutes ses angoisses, car si tu mets tout sur tes épaules tu vas vite te rendre compte que c'est assez lourd à porter. Elle devait penser à un devoir ou un travail à remettre pour le retour en classe la semaine prochaine, alors ne t'en fais pas trop.

- Ha… D'accord… Dis, je peux te prendre une Dragée ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-il en lui tendant la petite boîte de bonbons. J'ai une question à te poser, ajouta-t-il brusquement.

- Quoi donc ?

- Pourquoi, des pierres de jade sur son collier ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le demander.

- Ha ! Ça… Eh bien… Tu vas me trouver superstitieux, mais j'ai lu que le Jade apportait du succès en amour… Donc j'ai cru qu'en donnant un collier à Hermione fait avec cette pierre, c'était comme si en même temps de lui avouer mes sentiments, je me donnais plus de chances avec elle, tu comprends… Dit comme ça, c'est absurde…

- L'amour lui-même est absurde, il n'a pas vraiment de sens. On aime, c'est tout. Tu dis que tu as « lu » ça ? dit-il, perplexe.

- Ouais, dit-il, l'air honteux. Je voulais lui fabriquer un collier et je ne savais pas trop quelle pierre utiliser. Donc j'ai lu un livre sur les pierres précieuses.

- Et c'est là que tu as su les propriétés de l'onyx, en même temps que celles du Jade, comprit-il.

- Mouais, dit-il faiblement.

- Eh bien ! Je ne te savais pas si romantique ! s'exclama Harry, ricanant, en tapant le dos de son ami.

- Ne te moque pas de moi ! s'exclama Ron, le rouge lui étant monté au visage.

Attendant dans un local vide, Malefoy regardait la neige qui tombait par la fenêtre. Les gros flocons étaient comme du duvet de colombe d'un blanc immaculé qui flottait dans la fraîche brise de décembre. Un frisson le parcouru, ressentant dans ses veines le froid mordant du mois de janvier qui commençait le lendemain. La porte s'ouvrit finalement, et ce fut Hermione qui la franchit.

- Salut, dit-elle simplement, s'asseyant à un bureau, tournant la chaise vers le Serpentard. Ça fait longtemps que tu restes là, à contempler la neige ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix à la fois douce et mélancolique.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il simplement.

- Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ? demanda-t-elle.

- C'est beau, la neige, répondit-il, le regard toujours fixé vers l'extérieur. C'est beau, c'est pur, c'est parfait. Mais c'est tellement froid, oui, si froid… C'en est meurtrier.

Hermione demeura silencieuse pendant un instant. Après avoir réfléchi aux propos de Malefoy, elle finit par répondre, se rendant à la fenêtre :

- Bien sûr que c'est froid. Mais sans ce froid, réaliserais-tu à quel point la chaleur de l'été est douce ? Combien il est agréable de s'allonger sur l'herbe, les yeux fermés, laissant les rayons du soleil te caresser ? Sache qu'après chaque hiver, il y a un printemps qui fera fondre cette neige que tu trouves si cruelle. L'hiver finit toujours par revenir, mais la douceur du printemps nous regagne toujours avec tendresse. À chaque belle journée ensoleillée, une nuit froide et terne a précédée. De cette manière, on peut se réjouir davantage de tous les bonheurs que nous offre la vie !

Malefoy s'était tourné vers Hermione, étonné par la profondeur des paroles de la jeune femme. Il rétorqua :

- Je hais l'été. Cette chaleur qui nous étouffe est aussi oppressante que le froid de l'hiver.

- Et le printemps ?

À cette question, il resta silencieux. Quelques minutes avant que les autres préfets entrent dans le local, il dit :

- Ma vie n'a été qu'un hiver sans fin. Jamais il n'y a eu de printemps pour faire fondre la neige qui m'entoure constamment.

- Tu devrais apprendre à apprécier ce que t'apportes la vie. En restant trop dur avec toi-même, tu empêches cette neige de fondre. Tu t'empêches de vivre. Oublie ce que pensent les autres, ceux qui auront du mal à dire de toi, ce sont eux les hypocrites. Pas toi.

Malefoy donna un léger baiser sur la joue d'Hermione en guise de remerciement, après quoi les préfets de Poufsouffle entrèrent en premier. Hermione, qui fut prise au dépourvu sur le moment, ne reprit ses esprits que lorsque les deux derniers préfets – les Serpentard – entrèrent dans la salle de classe.

Lorsque la réunion fut terminée et que tous les préfets avaient quittés la pièce, Hermione retint Malefoy afin qu'ils continuent leur conversation.

- Tu sais, Malefoy, tu as le droit de l'aimer…

- NON, JE N'Y AI PAS DROIT ! s'exclama-t-il. Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir ce genre de sentiment, je n'ai pas le droit d'être faible ! Tu m'entends ? Je ne veux pas être faible !

- Tu crois que c'est plus courageux de rester là, à ne rien faire et à cacher tes sentiments ? Le vrai courage, c'est d'affirmer haut et fort qui nous sommes, sans artifice. C'est d'avouer ses peurs, ses angoisses, et de tout faire pour les surmonter ! En restant comme ça dans ta bulle, tu n'affrontes pas la vie. Tu la fuies.

Il se leva en trombe et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il s'écria avant de la franchir :

- Et si _lui_ ne m'aime pas ? Alors là, je vais me sentir faible !

- Mais au moins, tu vas avoir affronté tes sentiments au lieu de les fuir et de les ignorer. Sans ça, tu ne peux pas avancer, dans la vie !

Il s'en alla, laissant Hermione seule dans la classe déserte. Elle eut un sourire triste, après quoi elle se dit à elle-même :

- Je suis qui, moi, pour lui faire la morale ?

Puisqu'il était l'heure du dîner, elle se dirigea directement à la Grande Salle où elle rejoignit ses deux amis. Harry l'invita à s'asseoir entre eux, Ron ayant l'air plutôt timide, comme quelqu'un qui a quelque chose a demander. Puisque c'était la dernière soirée du mois de décembre et que l'année tirait à sa fin, ils eurent droit à un repas copieux. Alors qu'ils entamèrent le dessert, Ron proposa à Hermione :

- Nous pourrions fêter le nouvel an avec les autres membres de la SSD, qu'en dis-tu ?

- C'est une bonne idée ! Je penserais plutôt à une soirée Cocktail, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Quelque chose de classe, vous voyez ?

- On a des disques de Jazz, pas vrai ? dit Harry. Ça ajouterait un petit quelque chose à l'ambiance.

- Très bonne idée ! Je préviens tout de suite les membres de la SSD.

Aussitôt que le dîner fut terminé, tous allèrent se vêtir d'habits plutôt chics et se rendirent ensemble à la Salle sur Demande pour que tout soit bien prêt pour accueillir les invités. Puisque Hermione semblait songeuse, Harry alla lui demander si tout allait bien.

- Oh ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je me demandais simplement si j'aurai le temps de tout terminer les travaux que nous devrons remettre la semaine prochaine. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi !

Avant même que le premier invité ne soit arrivé, ils eurent le temps de boire les trois ensemble un verre de digestif.

- J'ai l'impression que nous sommes dans une réception d'un club de gens très sélect. La classe ! dit Ron, l'air de se prendre au sérieux en tenant son verre le petit doigt en l'air.

- Ne prends pas cet air aussi distingué ! s'exclama Harry, hilare.

- Tu te prends bien trop au sérieux, ajouta Hermione, sourire en coin. Mais je dois avouer que l'ambiance est très chic ! s'exclama Hermione, cognant son verre contre celui de Ron avant d'en boire une gorgée.

Les premiers invités arrivèrent en groupe de cinq, chacun étant vêtu aussi chic que possible tel qu'Hermione l'avait demandé. Celle-ci décida de tenir le bar afin de préparer les cocktails jusqu'à ce que minuit arrive. Durant cette soirée, les jeunes sorciers discutèrent ou dansèrent doucement au rythme du jazz, tantôt doux, tantôt mouvementé.

- Euh Hermione, commença Ron.

- Oui ? répondit-elle, préparant un Cosmopolitain pour Neville.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ? Je ne suis pas doué pour préparer des cocktails, mais je peux essayer de t'aider…

- Ça serait gentil, lui dit-elle, l'air heureuse, l'invitant à la rejoindre. Elle lui prépara un mélange spécial et lorsqu'il le but, il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher une exclamation.

- Mais c'est délicieux, ce truc ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? dit-il avant d'en reprendre une seconde grosse gorgée.

- Je ne sais pas, je viens de l'inventer… Mais je me disais bien que tu aimerais ce mélange, dit-elle.

- Eh bien, tu connais mes goûts ! s'exclama-t-il ensuite, alors qu'Hermione lui fit signe de ne pas boire trop vite.

Ron, se retournant, vit une tête aux cheveux d'un blond si clair qu'on pourrait les penser blanc. Lorsqu'il comprit de qui il s'agissait, il se dirigea vers lui avec déterminatiom, suivi par Hermione lorsque celle-ci comprit ce qui se passait. Elle le rattrapa juste assez rapidement pour que celui-ci n'ait pas le temps de se rendre jusqu'au Serpentard.

- Qu'est-ce que cette fouine vient faire ici ? Je vais lui montrer, moi, que personne ne veut de lui ici ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton de frustration. Mais Hermione le retenait.

- Ron ! Je te l'interdis ! C'est moi qui l'ai invité.

- QUOI ? Mais t'es devenue dingue, ou quoi ? Pourquoi as-tu invité ce blaireau ?

- Je trouvais triste qu'il fête le nouvel an seul.

- Malefoy ? Seul ? HA ! Quelle ironie, il est toujours entouré de ses deux crapules et tu veux me faire croire que le _pauvre petit Malefoy_ se sent délaissé ?

- Tu parles comme si tu connaissais tout de lui ! s'écria-t-elle. Sache que tu ne le connais pas, et qu'il est loin d'être compris !

- … Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi au sujet de Malefoy, dit-il plus calmement. Mais si tu fondes la SALAMI, sache que je n'en serai jamais membre.

- La quoi ? s'exclama Hermione.

- La « Société d'Aide à la Libération des Malefoy Incompris » !

- Il te manque un « A », tu sais ?

- Je m'en fous éperdument ! s'écria-t-il. Fais donc ce que tu veux.

Ron retourna au bar où il s'occupa de laver les verres utilisés. Hermione, quant à elle, demeurait immobile, fixant le dos de son ami. Elle non plus, ne désirait pas se disputer avec lui au sujet de Malefoy. Mais en même temps, elle sentait qu'elle se devait de défendre le Serpentard qui lui avait ouvert son cœur quelques semaines plus tôt.

Je m'assieds sur le bord d'une fenêtre, regardant les autres élèves s'amuser dans la cour du château. Comme je les hais tous, plus joyeux les uns que les autres. Je déteste ces murs, je déteste tout le monde ici, et plus particulièrement, je _me_ déteste, moi...

Puis, ce fut inévitable : je pleurai. J'entendais mon âme hurler, son cri résonnant à l'intérieur de moi, mais ça faisait longtemps – trop longtemps – que je l'ignore. Je n'en pu plus de toute cette pression, autant dans mon crâne que dans mon cœur, qui pesait de plus en plus lourd à chaque jour qui passait. Mais je ne peux pas être faible, non, je dois être fort. Qu'est-ce que les autres penseraient de moi ? Qu'est-ce que mes parents diraient ? Je ne peux pas me permettre d'en parler à personne. Non, à personne. Jamais. Ça serait comme m'avouer vaincu par mes sentiments. Non, je ne dois même pas y penser. C'est déjà trop.

Cependant, je pleurai à chaudes larmes. Je n'en pouvais plus. Comme je suis faible ! Impuissant face à ce monde cruel. Je hais ce monde ! J'entendis soudain résonner de faibles bruits de pas. Je me retournai brusquement et la vit, _elle_, que je déteste encore plus que tous les autres. Cette fille impure au sang sale, elle qui se croit si parfaite ! Parfaite, mon cul, oui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fous là, à me regarder avec ses grands yeux imbéciles ? Je ne lui ai rien demandé, moi ! Qu'elle me foute la paix ! Laisse-moi tranquille, va-t-en, sale Sang-de-bourbe !

Mais je suis impuissant. Je n'arrive même pas à lui dire ma façon de penser. Elle vient vers moi et continue de me regarder avec son air idiot.

- Malefoy ? dit-elle d'un ton doux. Comme je hais le son de sa voix. Je restai silencieux. Elle ajouta : Tu… Tu vas bien ? Je veux dire… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Ce qui ne va pas ? m'écriai-je, hors de tout contrôle. Ce qui ne va pas, c'est que je suis faible ! Voilà !

Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Pourquoi je conte mes états d'âme à cette fille ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens soudainement… mieux ? Elle attendait que je continue. Elle ne me mit aucune pression supplémentaire, restant là, à mes côtés, à m'écouter.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ! m'écriai-je, tenant mon visage dans mes deux mains pour qu'elle ne me voit plus pleurer. Je… Quand je le vois, je me sens tellement… Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais plus ! Qu'est-ce que je dois penser ? Je ne comprends même pas ce que je ressens, je ne sais pas ce que je pense quand je le vois, je ne sais même plus où j'en suis !

- Qui ? me demanda-t-elle simplement, après quelques secondes de silence.

- LUI ! Cet… étranger ! lui criai-je.

Pourquoi étai-je si faible ? Pourquoi dis-je tout ce qui me pesait sur le cœur ? Je suis lamentable. Mais… comme ça fait du bien… Je me sens de plus en plus libre…

- Ni…kolaus ? demanda-t-elle, l'air à la fois surprise et compréhensive. Je hais son air compréhensif. Et encore plus son petit air surpris.

- OUI ! LUI ! dis-je avant de m'effondrer au sol. Je… n'ai pas le droit ! NON ! Il ne faut pas ! Je ne peux pas me permettre de ressentir… d'avoir des…

- Des sentiments ? dit-elle d'un ton maternel.

Comme j'appréciai son ton maternel... NON ! Je… DÉTESTE la douceur du timbre de sa voix ! Reprends-toi, pauvre con ! Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de faire ? Tu attends que la gentille petite Gryffondor te console de tous tes chagrins ? N'importe quoi ! Tu dois te lever. Oui, te lever, et reprendre le contrôle sur toi !

- Fous-moi la paix, Sang-de-bourbe.

Je m'essuyai les yeux et quittai. Ce fut la première fois de ma vie que j'espérais ardemment qu'elle ne me méprise pas, elle qui avait su m'écouter…

Le lendemain, j'eus une réunion avec les autres préfets. J'arrivai à l'avance parce que je ne supportai plus d'être entouré de ces deux imbéciles. Ils font tout ce que je veux, peut-être. Mais dans le fond, qu'est-ce qu'ils m'apportent ? Rien du tout.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle entra dans la salle de classe vide. Sans que je le veuille, je sentis mes joues brûler. Était-ce… l'embarras ? Pourquoi suis-je embarrassé de me trouver dans ce petit local miteux avec elle ? Qu'est-ce qui me fait tant peur ?

- Bonjour, Malefoy, dit-elle, contrairement à son habitude. Est-ce que tu vas mieux ?

Je détournai le regard. J'insupportai de la fixer droit dans les yeux. Avais-je honte ?

- Tu sais, continua-t-elle, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ce que tu m'as dit, hier. Je peux t'assurer que je ne dirai jamais rien à personne. Si tu as d'autre chose dont tu veux parler, je suis prête à t'écouter…

« Je suis prête à t'écouter ». Jamais on ne m'avait dit ces paroles. Ma mère s'est contentée de me gâter toute ma vie, sans jamais me demander ce qui me tracassait, même quand je n'allais pas bien. Elle me consolait avec un cadeau ou des sucreries. Mon père, lui, n'a fait que me donner une ligne de conduite à suivre. Et où ses croyances l'ont-elles menées ? À Azkaban. A-t-il seulement déjà pensé à mon bien être ? Et que dire de mes soi-disant « amis »? Ils ne font que me suivre à la trace parce qu'ils ne pensent qu'à eux. Mais elle… Elle est là, devant moi, en train de me dire qu'elle est prête à m'écouter. Je décidai tout de même de rester silencieux, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de me lancer son plus beau sourire. Comme je hais… non, je ne hais plus son sourire.

Hermione se tourna ensuite vers ce qui avait attiré Ron. Elle vit que Malefoy semblait parler avec un autre élève. Regardant plus attentivement, elle vit qu'il s'adressait à Nikolaus. Elle sourit, après quoi elle rejoint Ron au bar, évitant le sujet qui était à l'origine de leur dispute. Elle était très surprise qu'il ne l'ait pas boudé comme il l'aurait fait, quelques mois plus tôt. « Il devient plus mature, songea-t-elle. Ça me plait. »

Quelques minutes avant le changement d'année, elle alla chercher Harry. Haut et fort, tous firent le décompte des secondes avant le nouvel an. Sauf Malefoy, qui vraisemblablement s'était esquivé hors de la Salle sur Demande.

- …3,…2,…1… BONNE ANNÉE !

Tout le monde se fit des accolades, se souhaitant de passer une joyeuse année.

Hermione songea : « Je souhaite très fort que cette année, ils trouvent le courage nécessaire pour affronter la vie. » Elle se tourna et enlaça Ron très fort, qui lui entoura son amie de ses bras timides, un sourire chaleureux accroché aux lèvres.

* * *

Alors ? Qui avait deviné les sentiments de Malefoy ? J'espère que ce n'était pas trop prévisible... Enfin bon, je fais de mon mieux ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ma FanFiction, je vous reviens dans les plus brefs délais avec un prochain chapitre qui, je l'espère fortement, saura vous plaire ! À bientôt ! ^_^


	12. Séduction

Bonjour à tous et me revoilà (enfin) avec mon 11e chapitre !  
Désolée s'il est plutôt court, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même. Bonne lecture et merci à tous ! :)

* * *

**Séduction**

- C'est pas possible, tous ces travaux ! Je croule sous la pression ! s'exclama Ron qui s'effondra sur le sol de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor.

- Pas obligé de t'effondrer pour vrai, s'exclama Hermione qui essaya vainement de relever son ami. Tu te l'es coulée douce, pendant les vacances de Noël. Maintenant, assume !

- Bah ! dit-il en se relevant avec l'aide de son amie. En plus, le professeur de danse nous donne deux cours de plus chaque semaine. Non mais ! J'ai d'autre chose à faire que me trémousser tous les soirs, moi ! J'ai des travaux, sans compter le Quidditch !

- Et moi, je suis Préfète-en-Chef en plus des travaux. Tu sais, il faut savoir gérer son temps ! Et puis, s'il n'augmentait pas le nombre de cours de Tango, nous ne serions jamais prêts pour la compétition.

- La comp… comp… pé…pé... Quelle compétition ? finit-il par dire.

- La compétition de danse, bien sûr ! Tu n'as pas écouté ce que le professeur a dit ?

Hermione montra le parchemin accroché sur le babillard de la Salle Commune qui annonçait la vente de billets pour la compétition de danse qui se déroulerait à la fin du mois de février. Ron lâcha un petit cri, après quoi il s'effondra à nouveau.

- Je vais mourir… Oui, tout simplement mourir…

- Ron ! Ne t'inquiète donc pas à ce point ! Peu importe si nous gagnons ou pas, je suis vraiment très heureuse d'avoir pu prendre ces cours… avec toi…

- Mais… Tu t'imagines, danser devant tout Poudlard ? Avoir des centaines d'yeux rivés vers toi, qui vont observer chacun de tes mouvements et critiquer le moindre faut pas ?

- Ne t'en fais donc pas, dit Hermione, qui essayait de ne pas se laisser angoisser. Et puis, c'est bien à cela que vont servir nos cours supplémentaires.

- Aide-moi, dit-il simplement sur un ton agonisant, lui tendant la main.

- Tu es bien théâtral, aujourd'hui, dit Hermione, aidant son ami à se relever une seconde fois. Nous allons commencer par faire nos devoirs ensemble. Après tout, à deux, nous ne devrions pas en avoir pour trop longtemps, pas vrai ?

Ils se rendirent à la bibliothèque à leur table habituelle, celle qui était la plus éloignée possible des autres tables. Ils virent au loin Ginny qui se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea hors de la bibliothèque.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle a engraissé ? remarqua-t-il.

- Ne dis pas des choses comme ça d'une fille ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est très méchant. Quoi que… Si même toi tu le remarques, je suppose que ça doit être vrai…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, par là ?

- Que tu n'as pas vraiment le sens de l'observation. J'arriverais avec les cheveux noirs que tu ne comprendrais même pas ce qui a changé.

- Tu exagères ! s'exclama-t-il à son tour, décidant par la suite de baisser le ton de la conversation puisque plusieurs élèves s'étaient tournés vers eux.

- De toute façon, cela ne nous regarde pas. Maintenant, il faut travailler ! Tu te laisses si facilement distraire, dit Hermione à la blague.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu me distrais, dit-il. Ce que je veux dire, c'est, euh, que, travaillons, maintenant, continua-t-il, rougissant.

Ginny entra dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor où elle croisa Harry. Celui-ci la regarda un moment, après quoi il se leva afin d'aller lui parler.

- Tu sais, Ginny, ça commence à paraître…

- Et alors ? lui dit-elle, posant la main sur son ventre. Qu'est-ce que je peux y faire, moi ? Prendre un uniforme plus grand pour le cacher ?

- Tu pourrais aller parler à la personne concernée, tu ne penses pas ? dit-il. Tu sais, vous ne pouvez pas continuer de vous ignorer comme vous le faites…

- Je vis très bien comme ça, merci, dit-elle avant de se diriger vers son dortoir. Puis, si j'en suis là, c'est un peu ta faute.

Harry resta seul un instant. Il songea : « De toute façon, il va bien finir par s'en rendre compte. Tu ne peux pas fuir toute ta vie, Ginny. Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporterait ? »

Deux semaines plus tard, après un cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, Ron se laissa tomber sur un canapé dans la Salle Commune où il soupira longuement.

- Enfin, la fin de semaine ! s'exclama-t-il, les yeux mi-clos et un sourire niais accroché aux lèvres.

- J'admets que c'était très chargé, cette semaine, avoua Hermione, se laissant à son tour tomber à côté de son ami. Heureusement pour nous, nous n'avons pas trop de devoir à faire durant la fin de semaine. Est-ce que ça vous dirait d'en profiter et d'organiser une petite soirée à la Salle sur Demande ? dit-elle spontanément.

- Mais nous sommes tous fatigués, tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ? dit Harry.

- Pourquoi pas ? Rien de mieux qu'une bonne bière pour se relaxer un peu, vous ne pensez pas ? Décompresser, rigoler, etc.

- Mouais, vu de cette manière, répondit Ron. Je suggère de commencer plus tôt, comme ça on va aussi finir plus tôt et pouvoir dormir un peu…

- Très bien, alors ! Je contacte les membres de la SSD ?

- Ouais, vas-y, dit Harry qui se dirigeait vers son dortoir. Je vais dormir un petit peu, ça va me faire le plus grand bien. En plus, demain il y a un entraînement de Quidditch. Il faut que je sois en forme !

Harry, qui fut bien vite rejoint par Ron, dormit jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Puisque le rouquin roupillait profondément, il décida de le réveiller pour que celui-ci ne manque pas le repas.

- Eh, Ron ! Debout, si tu ne veux pas manquer le dîner.

- Quoi ? Manger ? dit-il simplement. Il se leva, les yeux bouffis de fatigue, descendant à la Salle Commune de Gryffondor où ses amis l'y attendaient pour se rendre à la Grande Salle.

Aussitôt le repas terminé, ils se rendirent tous les trois directement à la Salle sur Demande où se dirigeaient la plupart des élèves invités, certains étant trop épuisés pour participer à la fête. Là-bas, il en fallut bien peu pour saouler les élèves tant la fatigue était présente. Ron, qui avait bu beaucoup, devint en un rien de temps complètement ivre. À quelques mètres de lui, un groupe de cinq jeunes femmes discutaient ensemble à propos de lui, à son insu.

- Je ne sais pas si vous pensez la même chose que moi, disait une, mais je trouve que Ron a vraiment mûri au cours des derniers mois. En tout cas, moi, je le trouve de plus en plus craquant…

- Eh ! Tu sais très bien qu'il y a Granger qui tourne autour de lui, tu penses que c'est bien de dire des choses comme ça ?

- C'est une fille très gentille, répondit-elle, mais elle est bien trop sérieuse pour Ronald. Je suis beaucoup plus amusante, je crois que Ron et moi irions très bien ensemble !

- Certainement, ajouta l'autre jeune femme d'un ton sarcastique.

- Je vais te montrer ça tout de suite, puisque tu ne me crois pas !

Elle se dirigea vers Ron qui tenait à la main une bouteille de bière blanche. Il se tourna vers elle, voyant avec quelle détermination la jeune femme avançait. Sa démarche était fluide, sensuelle. Elle cherchait évidemment à le séduire, mais lui se disait niaisement : « Elle vient me dire que j'ai quelque chose de pris entre les dents ? ». Il passa alors ses ongles entre ses dents afin de s'en débarrasser, mais ne trouva aucun intrus et abandonna donc.

- Belle soirée, Ron, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Euh, oui, dit-il, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir.

La jeune Serdaigle déplaça une des mèches de sa longue chevelure brune, après quoi elle lança un regard intense à Ron, qui commençait à se demander si elle n'avait pas perdu un pari.

- Tu sais, je t'ai toujours trouvé très mignon avec tes cheveux roux, dit-elle en glissant doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux du Gryffondor. Celui-ci la regarda béatement. Elle continua : Ils sont si doux ! J'ai toujours rêvé de les toucher, ajouta-t-elle d'un air qu'elle voulu timide mais mignon.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Ron lui demanda :

- Euh cette bière est vraiment très bonne, tu veux y goûter ?

- Bien sûr ! dit-elle.

Elle pris la bouteille que lui tendait Ron, qui réfléchissait à ce qu'il pouvait bien faire dans une telle situation. « Elle essaye de me draguer, ma parole ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prends ? Et puis, n'est-ce pas une amie d'Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut, à la fin ? »

- Mmh, dit-elle d'une voix profonde. Cette bière est délicieuse. Tu as vraiment de très bon goût, Ronald, ajouta-t-elle, frôlant le bras de Ron avec sa main lorsqu'elle lui rendit la bière.

- Euh, bah, merci, répondit-il. Bonne soirée.

Il décida de s'éclipser. « C'est bien la première fois que je me fais draguer aussi ouvertement ! songea-t-il. Même avec Lavande, elle s'était contentée de se jeter à mon cou… » Ayant calé le reste de sa bouteille, il décida de se prendre une autre bière – rousse, cette fois-ci – après quoi il essaya de trouver Harry pour lui raconter ce qui venait de se passer, puisqu'il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Il se sentait mal par rapport à cela, mais en même temps, il se sentait soudainement léger…

Pendant ce temps, le groupe de jeunes femmes continuait de discuter au sujet de Ron.

- Je vous en ai mis plein la vue, pas vrai, les filles ? Il était timide, c'en était mignon ! dit-elle d'un air triomphant.

- Il a carrément prit la fuite, se moqua une des autres filles. Et tu trouves que tu as réussi ton coup ? N'importe quoi ! Je vais vous montrer c'est quoi, faire tomber un mec !

Plus séduisante et beaucoup plus grande et élancée que la première, l'autre Serdaigle se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers le rouquin qui s'était découragé de chercher son ami et avait décidé de s'asseoir près du bar. La jeune femme arriva et s'adossa au bar, ressortant la poitrine et tournant son visage vers Ron. Celui-ci la regarda avec ses petits yeux fatigués. Elle fut beaucoup plus directe que la première.

- Bonsoir, Ron, commença-t-elle. Tu sais, je t'observe pas mal, depuis quelques temps. On t'a déjà dit à quel point t'es craquant, avec ton nouveau look ?

- Ah, euh, merci, dit-il.

Elle se redressa et pris un siège qu'elle approcha très près du rouquin. Elle continua :

- Je connais plein d'endroits secrets, à Poudlard, où personne ne pourrait nous déranger… On pourrait bien s'amuser, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Elle déposa sa main sur la cuisse de Ron qu'elle monta délicatement, regardant profondément dans les yeux du rouquin. Étant sous les effets intenses de l'alcool, il n'eut pas le réflexe de la repousser. Au contraire, il sentait sa confiance en lui monter de plus en plus. Jamais de sa vie, les filles ne lui avaient montré autant d'intérêt. Il enviait les élèves comme Diggory, que les filles trouvaient séduisant, et même son meilleur ami, Harry, qui était devenu très populaire depuis quelques années. C'était à son tour de se sentir attirant. Alors pourquoi les repousser ? Il n'avait pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit avec elles, de toute façon. Seulement de se sentir _désiré_. Cette soirée-là, l'alcool a beaucoup joué sur les raisonnements de Ron.

Il se détourna, ce qui eut aussi l'effet de retirer la main de la jeune femme sur sa cuisse. Il montrait cependant un sourire en coin, mais ne dit aucune autre parole, après quoi celle-ci retourna vers son groupe de jeunes Serdaigle.

- Il est presque tombé dans mes filets, dit-elle à ses amis. Je l'ai préchauffé un peu, si vous comprenez ce que je veux dire.

- Moi, je dis qu'il ne t'a pas montré vraiment d'intérêt, dit la plus petite du groupe. Ce ne sont pas tous les garçons qui se laissent séduire par une approche aussi vulgaire. Vous y êtes toutes les deux allées beaucoup trop directement ! Je vais vous montrer ce qui plaît à Ron.

Elle se dirigea tranquillement et joyeusement vers le rouquin. Cependant, la grande Serdaigle ne prit pas bien ce qu'elle venait de se faire dire. « Moi ? Vulgaire ? Elle me traite de pute, ou je rêve ? Je vais lui apprendre, moi, ce qu'est d'être séduisante à cette pauvre mocheté ! »

Ainsi, elle se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers Ron. Elle bouscula la petite sorcière lorsqu'elle la dépassa et se jeta littéralement sur le Gryffondor, qui était toujours assis sur son banc, l'air pensif. Elle l'empoigna par la nuque et l'embrassa à pleine bouche sous le regard d'Hermione qui avait dans les mains deux verres de cocktail – un pour elle, un pour Ron. Le jeune sorcier concerné ne compris pas immédiatement ce qui était en train de se passer. Il pensait que quelqu'un était en train de l'étouffé tant il n'était plus capable de respirer. Cela lui prit plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser qu'on l'embrassait. Lorsque la Serdaigle se redressa, elle afficha un petit air suffisant en direction de son amie Serdaigle, qui retourna vers le groupe de jeunes femmes.

Hermione déposa le verre à côté de son ami, larmes aux yeux, ne pensant qu'aux injures qu'elle pourrait lui hurler au visage. Elle repensait à ses agissements de l'été et eut une soudaine peur que Ron ne fasse la même chose qu'elle.

- Alors, c'est ça. Monsieur est populaire, il est content, maintenant ? Il peut avoir toutes les filles qu'il veut, elles sont toutes à ses pieds ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Euh…

- Depuis tantôt que je te vois ! Il y a au moins six filles qui sont venues te draguer et tu n'as absolument rien fait ! Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Six filles ? dit-il, surpris.

- SIX, QUE JE TE DIS ! cria-t-elle. Fais pas l'idiot, je les ai toutes vues, et toi tu étais là et tu riais de leurs blagues, tu les laissais te toucher… Tu sais quoi ? Ce genre de mec, je les ai en horreur !

En effet, avant les Serdaigle, il y avait eu quelques autres jeunes sorcières des autres Maisons qui étaient venues discuter avec Ron. Celui-ci, n'étant pas très observateur, n'avait pas compris que celles-ci essayaient de le draguer.

- Quel genre de mec ? s'exclama-t-il, offusqué.

- Le genre de mec qui va se faire toutes les filles qu'il peut ! Qui se fout bien des sentiments des autres et qui ne prend en considération que son petit confort personnel ! Ce genre de gars-là ! Parce que maintenant je réalise que c'est comme ça que tu es devenu. C'est pourquoi tu as amélioré ton look, pas vrai ? Tu voulais être un tombeur ! Eh bien sache que moi, les _tombeurs_, ça me fait vomir !

Comme elle se dirigeait en trombe vers la sortie de la Salle sur Demande, il attrapa son bras afin de la retenir. Celle-ci se débattit et se défit de l'emprise de Ron.

- Ne me touche pas !

Elle quitta la pièce en sanglot, suivie par Ron qui commençait à ressentir de la colère, sans compter que les confessions d'Hermione sur ses activités estivales refaisaient surface avec puissance.

- Viens pas me faire la morale ! cria-t-il, la mâchoire molle. J'ai pas demandé qu'elle m'embrasse, cette fille ! C'est elle qui m'a embrassé !

Hermione se retourna sèchement, le visage contracté par la fureur, et lui rétorqua :

- AH ! Alors, si je suis ton raisonnement, c'est toi, la _pauvre victime_ ! Sache que si tu ne voulais vraiment pas qu'elle t'embrasse, tu l'aurais repoussé avant qu'elle ne réussisse à le faire ! Et toi, tu ne l'as pas repoussé du tout, alors ne mets pas tout sur son dos !

- C'est drôle de se faire dire ça par une fille qui a embrassé des tas de mecs qu'elle ne connaissait pas !

Hermione s'approcha, le regard soudainement vide, vers Ron qu'elle gifla de toutes ses forces. Celui-ci demeura immobile. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, elle n'était plus là.

Il retourna vers la Salle sur Demande, titubant. Plus que tout, il voulait parler à Harry. « Non, mais ! Un caractère pareil ! songea-t-il. Et puis, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait d'autres filles qui étaient venues me draguer… Je suis vraiment nul… »

Lorsqu'il entra dans le dortoir, Harry dormait. Mais il fit un vacarme tel que celui-ci se réveilla et réalisa qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

- Est-ce que ça va, Ron ? demanda-t-il à son ami.

- Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama-t-il mollement. Y'a une fille qui m'a embrassé – je te jure que je n'ai jamais voulu qu'elle m'embrasse, je me fous bien de cette fille – et Hermione est montée sur ses grands cheveux, comme si j'étais devenu un genre de _player_ juste parce que cette _garce_ m'a sauté au cou...

- Tout d'abord, ce n'est pas _cheveux_ mais bien _chevaux_. Puis, j'avoue que je crois bien avoir vu 3 ou 4 filles te draguer et tu t'es laissé faire, mais j'ai cru aussi remarquer que tu ne comprenais pas que tu te faisais draguer en fait… Hermione a dû voir tout ça et elle a pensé que tu t'y plaisais…

- Bah ! s'exclama Ron, qui se sentit mal, se rappelant s'être dit que c'était agréable de se sentir désiré lorsque les filles Serdaigle l'avaient dragué ouvertement.

Il décida de se coucher puisqu'il était, de toute façon, complètement épuisé. Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, un vif mal de tête le fit souffrir et il sentit son estomac chavirer. Il se retint cependant d'être malade. Il se leva, ne pensant plus à sa dispute avec Hermione la veille. Lorsque, vêtu, il descendit à la Salle Commune, il vit Hermione qui, après lui avoir lancé des éclairs de ses yeux, l'ignora complètement.

Et Ron décida de l'ignorer, lui aussi.

* * *

Dire que ça se passait plutôt bien entre eux deux :( Il fallait bien que je rende ça un peu plus compliqué. Je vous publie le prochain chapitre prochainement. À bientôt, et merci de m'avoir lue ! Laissez tout plein de reviews, c'est grandement apprécié ! :D


	13. Le réconciliateur

Bonjour à tout le monde ! Ouh là, je suis terriblement navrée de ne rien avoir publié pendant quelques semaines ! Il faut dire que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire durant le mois de décembre... J'espère que ce chapitre suffira à me faire pardoner :) Bonne lecture à tous et un gros MERCI !

* * *

**Le réconciliateur**

Le mois de février défila rapidement. La Saint-Valentin arriva et passa, tout simplement. Car après leur dispute quelques semaines plus tôt, tous deux continuèrent à s'ignorer.

- Vous ne pouvez pas rester comme ça aussi longtemps ! dit Harry à son ami. C'est insensé !

- Et pourquoi pas ? dit-il d'un ton boudeur.

- Vous devrez bien faire la compétition ensemble, non ?

- À vrai dire, pour l'instant, nous avons changé de partenaire pour les cours.

- Oui, mais vous vous doutez bien que vous devrez danser ensemble pour la compétition. Vous vous êtes inscrits ensemble et il n'est pas possible de changer de partenaire…

- Eh bien rendu là, on verra bien. Pour l'instant, j'attends qu'elle me fasse ses excuses.

- Vous êtes ridicules. Elle m'a dit la même chose.

- Ce n'est pas elle, qui s'est fait traité de _player_ !

- Non, tu as raison. Tu l'as traité de « putain ».

- Je… je devais bien me défendre !

- Oui, mais maintenant, tu lui dois des excuses autant qu'elle.

- Bah ! Si elle voulait vraiment me reparler, elle l'aurait déjà fait. Ce n'est pas ma faute, si je me suis fait draguer ! Alors pourquoi elle m'en veut à ce point ? Non. Ce n'est pas à moi de faire les premiers pas.

Harry se sentait pris entre les nombreux conflits qui l'entouraient. En plus de ses deux meilleurs amis, rien ne s'était encore arrangé entre Ginny et Neville. Il décida qu'il était temps pour ces deux-là qu'ils aient une bonne discussion, quitte à leur forcer la main. Il décida d'abord d'aller voir Neville, qui était plus renfrogné que jamais depuis le début de l'année. Celui-ci avait le nez collé dans ses bouquins lorsqu'il le trouva.

- Salut, Neville, dit-il à voix basse.

- Salut, dit-il simplement.

- Est-ce que tu viendrais avec moi ? Il y a quelque chose d'important dont je voudrais te parler.

- Euh, oui, bien sûr, dit-il, surpris.

Il savait qu'à cette heure-ci, Ginny allait bientôt sortir de son cours de Métamorphose. Il demanda donc à Neville de l'attendre dans un local vide à côté de celui de Tonks. Lorsque Ginny sortit de son cours, Harry lui demanda de la rejoindre afin de lui parler de quelque chose. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce où Neville attendait, ce dernier la regarda. Cela faisait bien plusieurs mois qu'ils s'ignoraient et il remarqua qu'elle avait pris du poids.

- Je crois que vous avez des choses à vous dire, dit simplement Harry. Je vais vous laisser.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un bon moment avant que Neville ne brise le silence.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-il.

- À merveille, lui dit-elle sèchement.

- Tant mieux.

Un autre long silence s'installa, après quoi le jeune sorcier décida de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui nous a pris, commença-t-il. Après tout… Moi, j'ai des sentiments pour toi, alors… Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi je t'ai rejeté après ce qui s'est passé…

- Je… Moi non plus, finit-elle par dire plus doucement.

- C'est arrivé, donc maintenant il faut vivre avec !

- Tu as parfaitement raison, répondit Ginny, qui se sentit soudainement idiote d'avoir ignoré pendant tous ces mois un garçon qui avait d'abord été son meilleur ami, son confident, mais aussi un homme envers qui elle avait développé des sentiments.

Harry m'a quitté. Je n'en reviens tout simplement pas. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu lui faire ? Comment cela a-t-il pu se passer ? Je ne comprends rien. Je ne le comprends pas.

Que puis-je faire ? J'ai juste le goût de… parler. À quelqu'un, à n'importe qui ! Je veux passer à autre chose, car lui que j'aime a passé à autre chose. Je ne dois pas être un obstacle dans sa vie, je ne veux pas être un fardeau. Il m'a tellement apporté, et même s'il m'a quitté, je ne veux pas lui en vouloir. Je ne peux pas. Je crois que je vais écrire à Neville. Oui, Neville est un très bon ami. Il saura m'écouter. Et si je me rendais immédiatement chez lui ?

J'empruntai la cheminée pour me rendre chez lui. J'espérai ne pas le déranger, surtout que je ne l'avais pas prévenu de ma visite. Ce n'est pas grave, je le sais très compréhensif. Lorsque j'arrivai dans son salon, la pièce était vide. « Il doit être dans son jardin », songeai-je. Alors je sortis de sa maison et le cherchai à l'extérieur. Comme je le pensais, il était dehors à s'occuper de ses fleurs. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux et me vit triste, il se leva aussitôt et me demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

- Harry vient de me quitter, m'exclamai-je avant d'éclater en sanglots.

- Quoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? Viens t'asseoir et raconte-moi tout.

Il m'invita à m'asseoir sur un fauteuil qui me parut très confortable bien qu'il fut affreusement laid.

- Ta grand-mère n'est pas là ? demandai-je.

- Non, elle est sortie, allez dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.

Je lui racontai donc que je ne savais même pas pourquoi il m'avait quitté, mais qu'il m'avait juré ne pas m'avoir quitté parce que j'aurais fait quelque chose de mal.

- Il ne t'a pas dit pourquoi il te quitte ? Je suppose qu'il a ses raisons, mais quand même, il te doit cette explication…

- Écoute, Neville, je ne veux pas lui en vouloir…

- Et si on ouvrait une bouteille de vin ? Je vais tout faire pour que tu oublies Harry, ou je ne m'appelle pas Neville Londubat !

- Merci, tu es un véritable ami !

Après avoir fini la première bouteille, nous décidâmes de nous rendre à la chambre de Neville puisque sa grand-mère allait entrer. Nous ne mangeâmes pas, ce soir-là. Nous bûmes une deuxième bouteille de vin, nous rîmes, nous nous amusâmes.

Cela dura environ deux semaines, où je me rendais chez Neville à tous les jours parce que ça me faisait tellement de bien. Nous bûmes à presque à tous les soirs. Le dernier soir de ces deux semaines, alors que nous fûmes complètement saouls, nous fîmes une bêtise.

- Que tu es drôle ! dis-je, riant comme je n'avais jamais ris auparavant.

- Arrête, dit-il, timide. Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai, je ne suis pas si drôle que ça…

- Tu te sous-estimes, Neville. Tu es un garçon formidable ! Tu es tellement attentionné avec moi, tu me remontes le moral et tu me fais rire quand je pensais que ça ne serait plus possible pour moi.

- Tu le penses peut-être, mais tu es probablement la seule.

- Parce que je te connais mieux que quiconque, répondis-je.

Nous nous regardâmes longtemps dans les yeux. Il avait les yeux brillants – probablement à cause de l'alcool – et pour la première fois, je vis un homme lorsque je regardai Neville. Il me sembla aussitôt clair qu'il n'était plus pour moi le jeune sorcier maladroit et timide que j'avais connu et avec qui j'étais allée, quelques années plus tôt, au bal de Noël à Poudlard, mais un homme qui s'épanouissait tranquillement. Alors, subitement, je me jetai sur lui. Je ne sais plus comment cela s'est déroulé, fus-je trop ivre pour m'en souvenir. Tout ce dont je me rappelle, c'est m'être réveillée nue à côté de Neville, avec lui, dans son lit. Je me souvins alors ce que nous avons fait la veille. Je revêtis donc mes vêtements et quittai aussitôt la maison de Neville, rentrant chez moi tôt dans la matinée. J'entendis des voix, mais elles me parurent bien lointaines…

Lorsque j'entrai dans ma chambre, je m'assieds sur mon lit et songeai : « Mais qu'est-ce qui nous a pris ? Pourquoi avons-nous fait ça ? Est-ce que je l'aime ? Je crois que oui… Mais lui, m'aime-t-il ? Non, je ne peux pas retourner le voir, à moins que lui ne fasse les premiers pas… J'ai trop honte de ce que nous avons fait… Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit ? »

Une chose est certaine, il a définitivement réussi à me faire oublier Harry.

- Tu sais, Neville, lui avoua-t-elle, je… Je suis enceinte.

- Quoi ? s'écria-t-il. Je pensais que tu avais simplement… pris du poids… Que tu mangeais tes émotions ou quelque chose comme ça…

- Eh bien, non ! Je suis bel et bien enceinte… Si tu savais comme j'ai peur, Neville ! dit-elle, se jetant sur lui. Il l'enlaça de ses bras réconfortants.

- Pourquoi as-tu quitté, ce matin-là ? lui demanda-t-il. Cela aurait tellement été plus facile si tu étais restée avec moi, nous nous serions déjà parler et tout cela serait réglé. Je ne t'en aurais pas voulu, de ne pas avoir de sentiments pour moi. Mais comme tu as fui, j'ai cru que… Que tu ne voulais plus jamais rien savoir de moi. Que tu ne savais pas comment me dire qu'au fond, tu ne m'aimais pas.

- Je… j'avais honte, expliqua-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. J'avais peur que tu ne partages pas mes sentiments, que tu me voies différemment, que tu me considères comme une… pute ou je ne sais quoi, après ce qui s'est passé…

- Mais pas du tout ! s'exclama-t-il, comprenant maintenant qu'ils s'ignoraient depuis plusieurs mois pour des raisons tout à fait futiles. Tu sais, durant ces deux semaines, tu m'as fait connaître la vraie Ginny, celle que tu n'avais encore jamais montrée à personne. Et j'en suis tombé amoureux…

Ginny resta silencieuse pendant plusieurs secondes. « Pourquoi ai-je réagi de cette manière, ce matin-là ? » songea-t-elle.

- Moi aussi, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, lui dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Je crois que j'ai eu peur que tu ne ressentes pas les mêmes sentiments que moi, donc j'ai fui…

Vivement, Neville enlaça Ginny. Il lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Si tu savais comme je suis heureux de t'entendre dire ces paroles ! commença-t-il. Si ces sentiments n'avaient pas été partagés, ton amitié m'aurait suffi. Mais depuis des mois, j'ai pensé avoir tout perdu de toi… Ginny, je t'aime ! Et maintenant que je sais que tu ressens la même chose que moi, je suis certainement le sorcier le plus heureux qui soit !

- Oh, Neville, dit-elle rougissant, moi aussi je t'aime tant… Oui, je t'aime.

Larmes aux yeux, elle dirigea son visage vers Neville qu'elle embrassa avec passion. Lorsque leurs lèvres se décollèrent, Neville prit la parole :

- Je suis donc… papa ?

- Oui, dit Ginny qui affichait un sourire radieux.

Elle lui prit la main et ils se rendirent ensemble à la Salle Commune. Sur le chemin, ils rencontrèrent Hermione et Ron qui, lorsqu'ils se rencontrèrent, rebroussèrent aussitôt leur chemin.

- Il serait à peu près temps que ces deux-là s'avouent enfin qu'ils s'aiment.

- C'est ce qu'Harry devait penser à notre sujet, aussi, dit Neville un sourire en coin.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, Harry était assis, tenant un livre à la main. Il remarqua rapidement qu'ils se tenaient par la main, ce qui les mit tous les deux dans l'embarras pendant quelques secondes. Mais Harry se passa de commentaires, se contentant d'enlacer ses deux amis.

Ron entra en trombe dans la pièce et se dirigea directement vers le dortoir. Inquiet, Harry décida de suivre son ami vers les dortoirs pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Lorsqu'il passa la porte, il vit que le rouquin était assis sur son lit et bouillonnait de rage. Il le fixa un instant, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ouvre finalement la bouche :

- Elle ne s'excuse toujours pas ! s'écria-t-il. Tu sais ce que j'ai envie de faire ? dit-il. De la rendre jalouse.

- Ne fais pas ça, dit Harry. Tu ne vas que la rendre encore plus furieuse qu'elle ne l'est déjà…

- Au contraire ! s'écria-t-il d'un ton presque cinglé, levant la tête vers son ami. Si elle pense qu'elle est en train de me perdre, elle n'aura pas d'autre choix que de venir s'excuser. Un acte désespéré, tu comprends ! dit Ron, convaincu qu'il avait trouvé la solution.

- Ron, tu vas la faire souffrir…

- Elle va peut-être souffrir, dit Ron, mais de cette manière au moins elle va venir s'excuser… C'est la seule solution…

- La meilleure solution serait que TOI tu ailles t'excuser ! Si elle ne veut pas le faire, alors c'est à toi de faire les premiers pas.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça alors que je n'ai rien à me reprocher ! Non, Harry, c'est décidé. Et puis, c'est déjà trop tard. J'ai dit à Melinda qu'elle me plaisait bien.

- La Serdaigle qui t'a embrassé à la Salle sur Demande ? Par le caleçon de Merlin, t'es devenu complètement barge !

- Pense ce que tu veux, répondit-il en se levant.

Prenant une cape plus chaude, il descendit les marches et se dirigea vers la grande porte où il alla rejoindre la jeune sorcière. Il fit semblant d'être heureux de la voir et elle lui prit la main, se dirigeant avec lui vers l'extérieur du château.

Du haut de l'escalier, Hermione observait la scène. Elle les fixa jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit, lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte, que Melinda posa un baiser sur la joue du rouquin qui ne broncha pas. Le visage d'Hermione ne montrait plus aucune émotion. Ses traits étaient figés, durs. Elle se dirigea machinalement vers la Salle Commune, se sentant soudainement envahie par une quelconque fatigue. Harry, qui avait repris sa lecture, vit Hermione passer par le cadre de la grosse dame. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, une première larme coula sur la joue d'Hermione. Elle continuait néanmoins son chemin vers le dortoir des filles jusqu'à ce qu'Harry décide de se lever afin de réconforter Hermione. Car, il n'avait aucune doute, elle les avait vu ensemble.

- Hermione, commença-t-il de sa voix la plus douce. Vient t'asseoir avec moi.

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, elle obéit aux paroles de son ami. Elle se laissa tomber, vaincue, sur le sofa de la Salle Commune. Elle fixa ses genoux, le regard vide. Harry passa un bras autour des épaules de son amie. Elles lui semblèrent faibles.

- Tu sais autant que moi que Ron ne ressent aucun sentiment pour cette fille…

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne pourrait pas être amoureux de cette godiche, s'écria-t-elle. Après tout, monsieur le _tombeur_ peut bien fréquenter toutes les filles qu'il veut ! Au fond, je m'en contrefiche ! Moi qui pensais qu'il avait pris de la maturité… C'est un air qu'il se donne, voilà tout ! Au fond, il est encore un gamin de 13 ans.

- Tu sais que tu ne penses pas ces mots-là… Lui, il s'attend à ce que tu lui pardonnes.

- Que je lui pardonne ? s'exclama-t-elle en se levant brusquement. Que _MOI_ je m'excuse ? Après ce qu'il a fait et ce qu'il m'a dit ? J'accepte de lui pardonner, à la condition où _LUI_ s'excuse d'abord !

Elle quitta la Salle Commune en bourrasque, le pas ferme et décidé. Alors que l'heure du dîner était arrivée, Hermione n'était toujours pas revenue. Harry se demanda où elle avait bien pu aller. Lorsqu'après le repas, il retourna dans la Salle Commune, il demanda à Ginny d'aller voir si Hermione se trouvait dans son dortoir. Ron, l'air insouciant, alla simplement se coucher. Mais Harry, après que Ginny lui ait affirmé qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans les dortoirs, réalisa qu'elle devait se trouver dans la Salle sur Demande. « Elle doit être complètement ivre, à l'heure qu'il est » songea-t-il. Inquiet, il revêtit la cape d'invisibilité et accouru jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande. Lorsqu'il y entra, il vit Hermione assise sur une chaise, la tête couchée sur le bar. Elle pleurait. Depuis combien de temps pleurait-elle ? Il ne le savait pas. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, posant sa main délicatement sur le dos de son amie. Elle se redressa, les yeux rouges et enflés par ses pleurs. Elle sentait tellement fort le rhum brun qu'Harry retroussa le nez.

- Il ne m'aime pas, c'est ce que tu viens me dire ? dit Hermione, la mâchoire plus molle que jamais. Il… ne m'a jamais… aimée…

- Hermione, tu n'aurais pas dû boire autant…

- Ah non ? s'exclama-t-elle vivement. Et pourquoi pas ? Ça me fait du bien ! Je me sens parfaitement bien !

S'étant redressée trop brusquement, elle tomba de son banc mais Harry se jeta sur elle pour l'attraper dans sa chute. Il tomba directement sur son épaule qui fit un son inquiétant lors de l'impact. Hermione se releva avec difficulté, après quoi elle sortit sa baguette et tenta vainement de remettre Harry debout. Celui se leva avec difficulté.

- Je suis désolée, Harry, dit-elle dans un sanglot. Je suis pathétique ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que Ron préfère Melinda à moi, qui ne suis qu'une pauvre conne !

- Hermione ! Je t'interdis de dire ces choses-là ! dit Harry, qui tenait fermement son épaule. Tu es une fille brillante, tu es talentueuse et tu es avant tout une amie formidable.

- Mais je ne mérite même plus son amitié, Harry ! Ce que j'ai fait cet été est _horrible_ ! Je l'accuse de quelque chose dont je suis moi-même coupable ! Qui suis-je, pour faire la morale aux autres ? Suis-je vraiment une fille bien ou si je ne suis pas plutôt la pire des garces ?

- Nous faisons tous des erreurs, Hermione ! s'exclama Harry. Ce n'est pas pour cette raison que nous sommes pour autant de mauvaises personnes ! Oui, nous mentons, nous faisons des choses dont nous ne sommes pas toujours fiers. Mais au lieu de t'accuser continuellement, accepte tes erreurs et apprends ! Je ne suis pas mieux que toi ou Ron. Je voudrais tellement que Ron et toi, vous vous avouiez vos sentiments… Mais au fond, moi-même je ne suis qu'un lâche. Je ne suis même pas capable de dire à mes deux meilleurs amis qui je suis réellement…

- C'est le moment ou jamais, répondit Hermione, les yeux brillants de larmes.

- Ron l'a découvert… Et je vais bien finir par devoir te le dire aussi, un jour ou l'autre… Hermione, je suis amoureux de...

Il se passant quelques secondes avant qu'Harry ne termine sa phrase.

- … Seamus, dit-il finalement. Oui, j'aime Seamus ! J'en suis amoureux, Hermione…

Hermione l'enlaça et, pour la première fois de la journée, sourit.

- Enfin, tu me l'avoues, dit-elle.

- Tu le savais ? dit-il, surpris. Comment ?

- Depuis le temps que je te connais, j'ai bien remarqué que tu cachais quelque chose. J'ai fini par comprendre, tout simplement. Harry, je ne te jugerai jamais. Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu me l'annonces enfin, car ça me montre que notre amitié est vraie et que tu me fais confiance ! Pour l'instant, je suis tellement fatiguée…

Hermione s'assieds doucement sur un banc, après quoi elle reposa sa tête sur le bar. Après quelques secondes à peine, elle s'endormit. Ayant l'épaule endolori, Harry ne pouvait pas la transporter sur son dos jusqu'à la Salle Commune. Il réussit toutefois à la sortir de la Salle sur Demande. Pensant très fort « Il nous faut un endroit pour dormir », il repassa la porte et installa Hermione sur un des deux lits à baldaquins moelleux qui avaient apparu dans la pièce. Il l'installa confortablement, après quoi il se coucha à son tour sur l'autre lit.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Hermione avait déjà disparue. Il décida donc de se lever, se demandant quelle heure il pouvait être. Retournant dans la Salle Commune de sa maison, il observa que celle-ci était encore vide. « Il est encore très tôt, songea Harry. Où a bien pu aller Hermione ? »

C'est alors que celle-ci apparut, descendant l'escalier qui provient du dortoir des filles. Elle tenait à la main un verre de Postsatullus. Elle regarda Harry d'un air honteux, après quoi elle tourna vivement le regard. Silencieuse, elle s'assied sur un des fauteuils près du feu où Harry la rejoignit par la suite. Regardant ses pieds, elle prit la parole :

- Aide-moi, Harry… dit-elle faiblement. Je… je veux m'en sortir. Cela ne me mène tellement à rien…

- Eh bien, pour commencer, répondit-il, plus de soirées à la SSD.

- Oui... Il ne faut plus que je boive. Bien que ce soit ce qui me fait le plus de bien…

- Ce qui te ferait le plus de bien serait de régler ton conflit avec Ron ! dit-il d'un ton convainquant. Tu sais qu'il a la tête dure. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne veut pas mettre fin à votre dispute, mais qu'il est trop têtu pour le faire ! Tu le connais aussi bien que moi.

- Je n'en serai pas capable s'il y a toujours cette Melinda qui lui tourne autour ! dit-elle en se levant brusquement. Je vais à la bibliothèque pour étudier un peu.

Harry la regarda partir, se demandant si un jour il serait capable de les raisonner.

* * *

Déjà terminé ? Ohh... :( Ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain chapitre ne tardera pas à être publié (sauf si le temps me manque, une fois de plus...). Il ne reste que quelques petits paragraphes avant de pouvoir le mettre en ligne. J'espère fortement que vous reviendrez lire mon prochain chapitre. En attendant, merci beaucoup de laisser des reviews, chacun étant bien apprécié ! ^^ À bientôt !


	14. La Compétition

C'est fou comme c'est exigent, l'université O_O Comme vous l'avez constaté, je n'ai pas véritablement eu le temps d'écrire de presque tout l'hiver... Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'en excuser. Pour me faire pardonner, je vous présente ce 13e chapitre qui était presque déjà complètement écrit (mais qu'est-ce que j'attendais pour le publier ?)

Enfin bon. Bonne lecture à tous, en espérant voir de nouveaux reviews qui sauront m'encourager à continuer ! Merci beaucoup :)

* * *

**La Compétition**

C'est à grandes enjambées que le mois de mars approchait. Pour certains, c'était la joie de voir le froid s'évanouir docilement et la neige fondre. Pour Ron cependant, c'était l'angoisse totale. Il ressentait, de plus en plus à chaque jour, un malaise aussi profond que les eaux du Lac Noir. Toute la journée, le rouquin eut le teint plus blanc que la neige. Il aurait dû se réjouir de l'arrivée de la fin de semaine, comme les autres élèves, mais le dernier samedi de Février annonçait…

- Je vais mourir, dit Ron, assis au bout de la table des Gryffondor à la Grande Salle.

- Tu ne vas pas mourir, le rassura Harry en prenant une bouchée de son déjeuner. C'est la meilleure chose qui puisse vous arriver, à vous deux.

- Mais je vais me planter ! Ma nouvelle partenaire est pathétique… Je n'ai rien appris de nouveau pendant les cours, alors imagine lorsque je serai sur scène avec Hermione… le chaos.

Le spectacle de danse. Ron le redoutait depuis qu'il s'y était inscrit avec Hermione, des semaines auparavant. S'étant récemment disputé sans s'être réconciliés, ils avaient changé de partenaires pour les cours jusqu'au jour du spectacle. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait hérité de Luna Lovegood comme partenaire de danse, qui bougeait probablement aussi bien qu'un Troll. Mais – heureusement pour lui – il s'était inscrit au concours avec Hermione. Cela ne sera pourtant pas plus aisé puisqu'ils ne s'adressent plus la parole depuis leur dispute.

- Je pourrais me faire passer pour malade ! s'exclama Ron d'un ton désespéré. Je n'ai qu'à envoyer une lettre à Fred et George pour qu'ils m'envoient quelque chose de leur magasin.

- Et si tu te réconciliais avec elle ? s'exclama Harry, la situation le rendant de plus en plus furieux.

- Je préfère vomir toute la soirée ou saigner du nez jusqu'à m'évanouir qu'avoir à l'affronter…

- Tu n'as même pas à lui adresser la parole, si tu ne veux pas ! Vous n'avez qu'à danser votre chorégraphie.

- Devant toute l'école ! s'écria Ron par la suite.

Ayant terminé de manger, Harry le convainquit finalement d'aller chercher son costume et retourna avec lui à la Grande Salle qui s'était vidée, la pièce devant être préparée pour le spectacle du soir même. Quelques-uns des participants s'y trouvaient déjà, pratiquant en couple les mouvements qu'ils auront à présenter sur la scène. Certains professeurs, tels Lupin et Rogue, aidaient la directrice à disposer la salle afin qu'elle soit appropriée pour l'occasion. On avait installé une grande scène au bout de la pièce et déplacé la table des enseignants face à celle-ci, de façon à ce que les professeurs puissent juger les performances des élèves participants. On avait aussi placé un grand rideau rouge ensorcelé pour bouger par lui-même, qui se refermerait sur la scène après chaque performance et s'ouvrirait avant le début de la suivante.

Harry resta avec son ami pour l'encourager. Ce dernier pratiquait ses mouvements seul, observant par moments sa partenaire qui se trouvait à l'autre extrémité de la pièce et faisait de même. « Ce n'est pas facile de pratiquer un porté sans partenaire », songea-t-il. Il regarda ensuite Harry d'un air déconcerté.

- Quoi ? dit simplement celui-ci. Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ?

- Tu sais, commença Ron timidement, ça serait plus facile si je pouvais pratiquer avec quelqu'un…

Après un moment de réflexion, Harry répondit catégoriquement :

- N'y songe même pas.

- S'il te plaît ! s'exclama Ron. Je ne peux pas pratiquer avec Hermione… Si je pouvais simplement te porter… Cela m'aiderait grandement…

- Je ne dois pas peser le même poids qu'Hermione, je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait t'aider ! s'exclama Harry dont les joues prenaient des teintes de rouge.

- S'il te plaît ?

Harry grommela, après quoi il se résolut à se laisser lever dans les airs par son ami, sous le regard amusé des autres participants – et même d'Hermione. Après avoir levé son ami quatre fois, il décida qu'il devrait bien réussir le porté avec Hermione.

- Nous avons eu l'air complètement ridicule, dit Ron qui remarqua que les autres participants s'étaient intéressés au porté de Ron et Harry.

- Ce n'était en effet pas très virile, avoua Harry, hilare. Mieux vaut rire du ridicule qu'en avoir honte, ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il remarqua que les oreilles de son ami rougissaient.

L'heure arriva où on demanda aux participants de se diriger vers un autre local. Derrière la table des juges, on y installa les sièges pour les spectateurs qui commencèrent à arriver peu après. Dans la classe où on avait emmené les danseurs, l'espace était plutôt restreint, ce qui rendait la répétition de leurs chorégraphies beaucoup plus difficile voir impraticable. Une quinzaine de minutes avant le début du spectacle, Ron demanda au professeur Flitwick – qui s'occupait d'envoyer les couples participants derrière les rideaux, sur la scène – combien de personnes étaient présents dans la Grande Salle.

- Elle est complète, dit-il à Ron, soudainement pris de panique.

Sans voix, il alla s'asseoir sur un banc. Il regretta qu'Harry ne soit plus là pour l'encourager, celui-ci s'étant pris un siège dans la première rangée derrière les juges. Lorsqu'il entendit la voix du professeur de tango aussi clairement que s'il s'était trouvé avec les participants, ses mains commencèrent à trembler.

- Bonsoir à tous les professeurs, juges et spectateurs et bienvenue à cette première compétition de danse de l'histoire de Poudlard ! Depuis quelques mois, nos participants s'entraînent ardemment au tango argentin et vous présenteront ce soir le fruit de leurs efforts. Espérant que le rythme saura vous emporter, je vous souhaite à tous une agréable soirée et vous présente le premier couple participant, Mademoiselle Parvati Patil de Gryffondor accompagnée par HerrNikolaus Engel de la maison Serdaigle !

Le rideau se ferma et le professeur apparut dans la salle de classe où se trouvaient les participants, le premier couple disparaissant sous un coup de baguette du professeur de Sortilèges pour se retrouver sur la scène.

Ron ne put voir les performances des autres participants mais se doutait bien que Parvati et Nikolaus avaient dû effectuer une sublime performance puisqu'il avait entendu de forts applaudissements provenant de la salle lors de leur chorégraphie, autant qu'il entendit de rires lors de la performance de Luna avec son partenaire de Serdaigle.

- La prochaine, c'est à vous, Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley, leur dit le professeur.

Ron posa alors son regard sur Hermione, qui avait revêtu sa robe de danse qui s'agençait au costume du rouquin. Jamais elle ne lui avait parue aussi séduisante : la robe noire et rouge à la coupe asymétrique qu'elle portait tombait gracieusement sur les courbes de la jeune Gryffondor. Des lanières de voiles noirs et de bouts de tissu rouge satiné ajoutaient de l'exotisme à son costume. Retenue par un nœud derrière le cou, la robe s'ouvrait entièrement sur son dos et se terminait dans le bas de sa colonne en « V », comme l'encolure qui, elle, ne laissait pas trop voir la poitrine de la jeune femme. Ses cheveux étaient remontés dans un élégant chignon serré afin que ceux-ci ne la dérangent pas durant la chorégraphie. Soudain pris de palpitations, Ron se dirigea tremblotant vers sa partenaire et furent tous les deux soudainement déplacés jusque sur la scène où ils durent prendre position sans s'adresser le moindre mot. Leurs regards, par contre, ne se lâchaient pas. Lorsque la musique commença, leurs pieds furent aussitôt emportés par le rythme dans les mouvements de leur chorégraphie. Pas une seule fois, Ron ne regarda la foule qui les observait, où certains murmuraient entre eux « C'est Ron ? Vous saviez qu'il prenait des cours avec Granger ? Ça alors ! ». L'eusse-t-il entraperçu une simple fraction de seconde que cela aurait été suffisant pour le déconcentrer jusqu'à la fin.

Mais le stress l'avait complètement abandonné. Lorsqu'il leva Hermione dans les airs avec fluidité, il n'entendit pas les exclamations d'épatement qui retentissaient dans la salle. Hermione, enrobant aussitôt le corps de Ron avec sa jambe gauche, se laissa redescendre tranquillement contre le corps de son ami jusqu'au sol en reprenant la main de Ron. Lorsqu'elle posa le pied droite sur le plancher de la scène, elle le laissa glisser derrière et continua la lente descente, tenant le regard de Ron, jusqu'au moment où le rythme reprit de la vigueur et où elle fut brusquement redressée par Ron et entièrement collée à lui, retirant sa jambe gauche dans le même mouvement, pour continuer les pas de tango. Lorsque, à bout de souffle, ils eurent terminé la chorégraphie, ils furent applaudis aussi bruyamment que le premier couple participant. Une fois les rideaux fermés, ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle de classe où ils lâchèrent la position finale de la chorégraphie.

- C'était pas mal, dit Hermione, entêtée à ne pas trop vouloir s'enthousiasmer face à la performance de son ami.

- Ah bon ? dit simplement Ron. Ça s'est passé tellement vite que je crois que je ne me rappelle même pas si j'ai tout bien fait… En tout cas, tu t'es bien laissée menée, dit-il sans sous-entendu.

- Oui, pour mener les filles en bateau, tu es très doué, dit-elle dans un ton furieux.

- Je n'ai jamais fait ça ! s'exclama Ron, en colère face aux accusations d'Hermione. Mais j'avoue que le tango te convient. Cette danse ne trouve-t-elle pas ses origines chez les prostituées de l'époque ?

Hermione retourna dans son coin, broyant du noir. Ron savait qu'il y était allé beaucoup trop fort dans sa répartie, mais « après tout, elle avait qu'à ne pas me chercher des poux » songea-t-il. Lorsque les derniers participants eurent offert aux juges et spectateur leur chorégraphie, le professeur de tango alla cumuler les notes et alla annoncer quel était le couple gagnant.

- Nous avons deux couples ex aequo ! Je crois qu'il pourrait être intéressant de leur demander d'improviser une chorégraphie sur la même chanson, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Tous dans la salle approuvèrent par des applaudissements et des cris, après quoi il reprit la parole en levant la main pour réclamer le silence dans la salle.

- J'inviterais donc Mademoiselle Patil et Monsieur Nikolaus Engel à venir me rejoindre sur la scène.

Le couple apparut donc subitement à droite du professeur qui annonça par la suite qui était le second couple à être arrivé ex aequo.

- Toutes mes félicitations ! J'inviterais maintenant Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley à venir nous rejoindre ! Bravo à vous quatre ! Nous allons d'abord entendre une fois la chanson sur laquelle vous devrez improviser, après quoi vous devrez prendre position et danser. Oui, les deux couples en même temps, Monsieur Weasley.

Ron observa la foule, figé de terreur à l'idée d'inventer sur le vif une chorégraphie. « Ça ne va pas être facile, je viens de me disputer avec Hermione… » songea-t-il.

Après avoir entendu une première fois le morceau musical sur laquelle ils allaient devoir improviser, les deux couples durent prendre la position de départ. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il dû affronter le regard haineux d'Hermione, un regard qu'il devrait tenir jusqu'à la fin de la danse. Il repensa à ce qu'elle lui avait dit et la regarda tout aussi durement, tenant la taille de celle-ci plus fermement. Lorsque la chanson recommença de jouer, la danse qu'ils firent fut bien différente de la première chorégraphie. Leurs mouvements brutaux étaient plein de passion, un mélange explosif de colère et d'amour profond non avoué qui pouvait éclater à tout moment. Partout dans la salle, les élèves furent pris de frissons en regardant Ron et Hermione. Leur passion haineuse se faisait voir dans chacun de leurs mouvements.

Ron soutenait le regard d'Hermione. Aucun ne cligna des yeux une seule fois. Leurs mouvements furent si brusques qu'on eut dit qu'ils se disputaient, mais à la fois si fluides que et tendres par moments qu'on ne pouvait y déceler que des sentiments sincères. À la fin de la chanson, Ron agrippa d'une main le corps d'Hermione qu'il colla contre lui. Celle-ci leva dans un même mouvement brutal sa cuisse contre son partenaire que ce dernier attrapa de sa main valide. Se regardant toujours aussi intensément dans les yeux, Hermione prit la tête de son partenaire entre ses mains et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Celui-ci ne rétorqua pas et lui rendit son baiser avec autant de passion que leur improvisation en avait montré. Dans la salle, on entendait des « Oh ! » et des « Ouh la ! ». Même les deux autres participants avaient cessé leur danse improvisée lorsqu'ils remarquèrent ce qui était à l'origine de l'agitation dans l'audience. Lorsque la musique cessa et que les deux Gryffondor séparèrent finalement leurs lèvres, un élan d'applaudissement retentit dans la salle. Hermione et Ron se regardèrent dans les yeux d'un air confus. Timide, Hermione détourna le regard et s'éloigna lentement de son ami. Mais celui-ci, d'une confiance inhabituelle, attrapa la main de la jeune fille et la tint fermement, comme s'il craignait qu'elle lui échappe et que leur baiser ne soit qu'éphémère.

- Eh bien, commença le professeur, ça, c'est ce que j'appelle du Tango, s'exclama-t-il. J'inviterais les deux couples à s'avancer par ici, merci. Suite au compte des nouveaux points accordés par les juges, je vous annonce que le couple gagnant de la soirée est…

Pendant qu'il dépliait son parchemin, la main d'Hermione écrasa celle de Ron. Il annonça alors :

- Mademoiselle Hermione Granger et Monsieur Ron Weasley de Gryffondor !

Dans un élan de joie, la jeune femme se jeta littéralement au cou de Ron qui l'attrapa en plein vol. Il était aussi heureux que lorsqu'en sixième année, Harry lui avait fait croire qu'il avait bu du Felix Felicis. Ce soir-là, il avait fait remporter le match de Quidditch à son équipe et Lavande s'était jetée à son cou. On leur apporta un bouquet de fleur et un prix surprise qui n'avait toujours pas été dévoilé : 500 Gallions d'or à chacun. Ron, les yeux ronds, regarda partout autour de lui comme si ce qu'il voyait n'était pas réel et qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller d'un rêve trop beau. Mais il ne se réveillait pas. Hermione était bel et bien collée à lui, il venait de l'embrasser et il tenait dans ses mains un sac plein d'or. Dans l'assistance, il vit Harry qui lui fit de grands signes de la main. Il le salua à son tour et réalisa à cet instant à quel point Harry était un bon ami.

Lorsque les deux gagnants retournèrent sans se dire un mot dans la Salle Commune où tous les autres élèves étaient déjà arrivés, tous leur criait des « vous avez été magnifiques sur scène ! » et des « wow ! » alors que certaines filles rêvaient que Ron soit leur partenaire de danse et jalousaient Hermione. Lorsqu'ils trouvèrent finalement Harry dans la cohue, ils tentèrent de se défaire du groupe d'admirateurs afin de discuter convenablement. Ils montèrent vers les dortoirs où les deux gagnants allèrent porter leur or – et Hermione, le bouquet de fleurs.

- Vous étiez fabuleux, sur scène, s'exclama Harry, impressionné. J'en ai eu des frissons… Il fallait vous voir, vous aviez l'air de vous battre à travers vos pas de danse !

- Merci, vieux… Dit, est-ce que notre baiser à moi et Hermione a paru ridicule ? Je veux dire… C'est gênant d'avoir eu à partager ça avec le reste de l'école…

- Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Harry. Même Malefoy avait l'air tout excité, il s'en mordillait les lèvres…

Ron, imaginant Malefoy embrasser sur scène Pansy Parkinson, éclata de rire et raconta sa blague intérieure à Harry qui se joint à lui dans son hilarité.

- Tu devrais descendre dans la Salle Commune, dit Harry ayant repris son sérieux.

- Ah bon ? Pour quoi faire ? dit Ron qui tentait vainement de cesser de rire.

- Parce que ce soir, c'est toi qui a toute la popularité. Tu devrais en profiter, je suppose qu'Hermione doit déjà y être.

- Ouais, tu as raison, dit Ron d'un sourire rayonnant. Pour une fois que ce n'est pas toi ou mes autres frères qui ont l'attention.

Il descendit et reçut, tel qu'il s'y attendait, plus de félicitations et d'acclamations qu'il n'en avait jamais eues. Hermione, elle aussi, était au centre de l'attention. Plusieurs curieux s'attendaient à ce que les deux gagnants s'embrassent à nouveau devant eux, mais furent déçu lorsqu'ils réalisèrent qu'ils ne le referaient pas – du moins, pas en public. Lorsque Harry, qui était le dernier à être resté dans la Salle Commune avec ses amis, quitta vers son dortoir, il lança à Ron un regard malicieux que ce dernier ne comprit qu'en apercevant la cape d'invisibilité qui se trouvait sur le sofa. Alors qu'Hermione, jetant un bref coup d'œil timide vers Ron, semblait se diriger vers les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des filles, Ron eut une idée.

- Eh, Hermione, dit-il alors qu'il n'avait pas adressé la parole à la jeune sorcière depuis la fin de leur prestation sur scène. Attends.

Elle tourna alors ses yeux vers lui et l'observa timidement. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'entraîna vers la sortie de la tour, tenant dans son autre bras la cape d'Harry. Sans ajouter le moindre mot, il recouvra Hermione sous la cape et s'y glissa ensuite. Il lui prit la main et parcouru avec elle les couloirs silencieux de Poudlard, Hermione ne sachant pas où ils se dirigeaient, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reconnaisse le passage dans lequel ils venaient de tourner : il l'emmenait vers la Salle sur Demande.

Passant trois fois devant l'endroit où une porte prit forme dans le mur de pierre, Ron invita Hermione à entrer. À l'intérieur, se trouvaient quelques sofas moelleux et un feu de cheminée réconfortant. Hermione prit place et, à sa surprise, Ron s'assit à ses côtés, l'air à la fois gêné et inquiet. Elle attendit que celui-ci prononce un mot, n'importe lequel, pourvu qu'il lui explique la raison pour laquelle il avait tenu à l'emmener jusqu'ici.

- Hermione… commença-t-il, faiblement et lentement.

- Oui ? répondit-elle prudemment.

- Je… euh… Hermione, je suis… Je m'excuse.

- Non, dit-elle, comprenant ce que ressentait Ron. C'est moi qui suis désolée. Ce n'est tout de même pas ta faute si ces filles sont de sales petites… enfin bon, passons. La raison pour laquelle j'étais aussi fâchée contre toi, c'était que…

Elle laissa un court silence que Ron respecta puisqu'il désirait plus que tout maintenant que ce conflit entre elle et lui prenne fin.

- Ron, dit-elle subitement, je… j'avais peur que tu fasses la même chose que moi et… Enfin, j'étais jalouse parce que moi, je ne pouvais pas… je n'étais pas capable…

- J'ai été un parfait imbécile, dit Ron alors qu'Hermione semblait incapable de terminer sa phrase. À quoi j'ai pensé à essayer de te rendre jalouse avec cette poufiasse de Melinda ?

- Alors, tu n'avais pas de sentiments pour elle ? s'exclama Hermione d'un air soulagé.

- Tu rigoles, dit Ron, mal à l'aise d'avoir laissé échapper le fait qu'il ne fréquentait Melinda que pour la rendre jalouse. Elle est vraiment idiote à côté de toi… Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait à Serdaigle, crois-moi !

Ils se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux, leurs visages faiblement éclairés par la lueur orangée des flammes. Hermione s'approcha lentement de lui. Ron, empoignant la nuque de son amie, l'embrassa délicatement. Hermione répondit à son étreinte en passant ses bras autour de lui et lui rendit toute sa tendresse à travers son baiser. Ron glissa ses doigts sur l'épaule et le bras de son amie et la déposa ensuite doucement sur la cuisse de celle-ci. Ils passèrent l'heure suivante ainsi, inséparables et invincibles face au reste du monde, jusqu'à ce que Ron dégage son visage de celui d'Hermione afin de la regarder à nouveau dans les yeux. Il caressa sa joue, un sourire discret aux lèvres, et prononça pour la première fois à une fille :

- Je t'aime, Hermione.

Hermione eut un sourire empreint de sincérité et marmonna « Moi aussi, je t'aime, Ron ». Assis, ils s'installèrent confortablement et s'endormirent presque aussitôt. Lorsque Ron se réveilla le lendemain matin – étendu de tout son corps sur le plancher de la Salle sur Demande – il se redressa et observa un instant Hermione qui, elle, était allongée sur le sofa. Alors que celle-ci continuait de dormir, maintes craintes vinrent s'installer dans l'esprit du rouquin : et si sa relation avec Hermione n'allait pas plus loin que lorsque celle-ci avait fréquenté Krum ? Ou pire, lorsque lui-même avait fréquenté Lavande et que leur relation se limitait à s'embrasser ? L'insécurité prit la place de la crainte en lui : et s'il n'était tout simplement pas assez bien pour elle ? Après tout, il lui avait souvent fait des remarques désobligeantes qui l'avaient blessée…

Toutes ses sombres pensées s'évanouirent lorsque la jeune femme, commençant à s'animer, se réveilla et lança à Ron son plus beau sourire. « Non, songea-t-il, tout ira bien tant qu'elle continue de me sourire comme ça. » Elle tenta ensuite vainement de replacer ses cheveux ébouriffés afin qu'ils soient convenablement coiffés, mais Ron l'arrêta.

- Tu es belle, Hermione, lui dit-il.

Hermione, dont les joues commençaient à rougir, enlaça Ron de toutes ses forces. Puis, brusquement, regarda Ron d'un air alarmé.

- Quoi ? demanda Ron, inquiet, regrettant qu'elle n'ait pas continué à l'enlacer.

- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-elle.

Quelle heure était-il, en effet ? Ron ne le savait pas. Combien de temps avaient-ils dormi ? Difficile à dire. Ils décidèrent donc de revêtir la cape d'invisibilité et de se diriger immédiatement vers la tour des Gryffondors. Traversant les couloirs vides, ils comprirent qu'il devait être encore assez tôt puisque le silence reignait. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame qui semblait ne s'être réveillée que quelques minutes auparavant, ils prononcèrent le mot de passe et celle-ci les laissa passer d'un air somnolent.

La Salle Commune était entièrement vide. Ron remarqua que l'horloge affichait 6 heures, ce qui signifiait évidemment que personne encore n'était réveillé en ce dimanche matin – cela leur offrait d'ailleurs la chance d'aller au lit sans que personne n'aperçoive qu'ils avaient passé la nuit ailleurs. Ils s'observèrent silencieusement, immobiles devant l'escalier menant aux dortoirs. Hermione donna à Ron un baiser sur la joue avant de monter rapidement vers son propre dortoir. Ron la regarda un moment, un petit sourire aux lèvres, avant de se diriger lui aussi vers son lit. Ayant revêtu son pyjama, il s'étendit sur son lit bien que sachant qu'il ne s'endormirait pas. Mais il fit tout de même un beau rêve, un rêve éveillé, où il s'imaginait parcourir les corridors de Poudlard en compagnie d'Hermione, main dans la main, ou encore la câlinant sur la pelouse de la cours de l'école, et se laissait même transporter par ses fantaisies jusqu'à la grande et vaste salle de bain des Préfets, seul avec elle dans l'eau mousseuse et parfumée…

* * *

Qui a dit que Ron n'était plus un petit pervers ? Hehe ... j'espère que vous appréciez le déroulement de mon histoire ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas parce que les deux tourtereaux se sont (ENFIN) embrasser que cela veut dire que ma FanFiction n'a plus d'intérêt... Il reste encore quelques mois avant la fin de leur dernière année scolaire, et croyez-moi, nos joyeux lurons n'ont pas tout vu ! Merci beaucoup et, je le souhaite, à bientôt pour un prochain chapitre !


End file.
